Changing Fates
by dytia
Summary: When fates were changed because of one act, will true love survive? Makino struggles to search for her memories of the one she truly loved when all she have was the memories of another. Completed. 0;; Updated:The last Chapter 16!
1. Chapter 1: Confrontation

**Title: Changing Fates  
by dytia**

**chapter 1: Confrontation**

This is a what-if story. What if it was Makino who was stabbed and lost her memory instead? What happen when she met Umi? What if Rui suddenly decide to woo the amnesiac Tsukushi? What poor guilt-stricken Doumyouji will do? The storyline still follows Hana Yori Dango the manga plot. To those who haven't read the manga up to this point or don't like spoilers, BEWARE. And if you do not understand some parts, just ask. I might put up a brief summary of events leading up to the story. This piece needs you to be familiar of events leading to the stabbing incident as detailed in volume 29-30 of Hana Yori Dango.

Hana Yori Dango and its characters are owned by Yoko Kamio-sensei. I don't own it, I'm just another demented fan girl. 

_The parts in italics are the character's personal thoughts. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Makino, Shigeru and the rest of the F4 descended from Shigeru's ship, they were surrounded by reporters. They were swarming towards them. All of them were pushing against each other so that they could get a piece of Doumyouji. Doumyouji's sudden disappearance have caused chaos with speculations abound that he had been kidnapped by terrorist which obviously was grossly exaggerated. Nowadays, an interview with him, the heir to the biggest corporation in Japan, would be the scoop of their lifetime. Doumyouji Tsukasa on the other hand, did not pay any attention to them. In his head, he was busy thinking of what he will say to his mother when he finally meets her. How would he tell her that he decided to leave the Doumyouji family to live with his beloved Makino? How would she react? How would he survive without all the luxury he grew up with? Could he really live as an ordinary guy? All this questions spinning in his head started to annoy him. But all his doubts vanished when he took one look at Makino.

Makino as if sensing this turned around towards Doumyouji. Their eyes met. A sudden peaceful feeling came over him. He smiled at Makino. 

_There he was smiling at me. Always looking at me with those eyes. This man who had promised that he'll leave behind the whole world for me. A decision I know that was not easy for him. A boy who lived all his life in luxury decided to leave his rich family behind for the poor, simple me. I was late in realizing how precious he was to me. Deep down in my heart, I know I do love him. But my fear of crossing that line.. my uncertainty of why he chose me .. my doubts of my feelings towards him.. always stopped me from saying the things I should._

_ And then I saw, that glistening metal behind him. That man in Doumyouji's shadows were holding it against his back. That shining metal. Everything was in slow motion as I realized what was happening. I could not let him take away Doumyouji from me. I remember I was running towards Doumyouji, shouting at him to step back. I think, at that time, I pulled him towards me and at that very moment, I felt this sharp stabbing pain in my right side. My hands were stained with blood. My blood. I remembered Doumyouji's embrace as my legs gave in. His warm body against mine. I felt so peaceful and safe in his arms. I could hear him calling me. But his voice was fading away. I tried to answer but I felt like all my strength have left me. I tried really hard to stay awake, but I just couldn't. _

_ I started to see visions of me.. my friends.. happy memories…me and Rui in the emergency stairs.. me and Yuki working in the dango shop.. Kazuya, Nishikado and Akira on the yacht waving at me.. Doumyouji smiling his usual boyish grin at me.. His hand clasping mine.. really tight. It was as if he couldn't let me go. It was as if he couldn't let me die. _

In real life.. Makino was fighting for her life. She had lost her consciousness. The knife had punctured her lung and she could not even breathe. Doumyouji scooped her up and pushed through the sea of reporters. The F3 punched and kicked the reporters who were in Doumyouji's way while Shigeru frantically called the ambulance. All the way to the hospital, Doumyouji never left Makino's side, even during the operation to save her collapsed lung. Hanazawa Rui tried to make him stay calm but calm is certainly not a word you can use to describe Doumyouji right then.

Tsubaki Doumyouji flew all the way from LA when she heard the news. But even his sister's presence could not relieve the anger in Doumyouji's heart. Yes, anger. He's actually very furious with himself for not being able to protect Makino. He was particularly enraged by the fact that Makino was the one trying to protect him. " I always tell her that I'll protect her from everything. From my mother. From the world. But now, obviously I failed."

A warm hand rested on his shoulder, " It was not your fault," said Tsubaki.

" She took the knife that was meant for me. How could you say it was not my fault?"

" Tsukushi-chan knows what she was doing. All her life, she tries to protect things that dear to her. Her family, her friends.. She loved you very much. Protecting you, the person she love is the best way she knows."

" Idiot. She always this stupid. Always looking out for other people."  
Tsubaki shook her head. " But this idiocy was also the reason why you loved her."

The two siblings did not realize that they were being watched. Doumyouji Kaede rushed to the hospital when she heard about the incident. She cannot believe the nerve of that poor girl. But she was thankful to God that her dearest son was not hurt. Sighing in relief, she turned around to leave only to be confronted by Hanazawa Rui. 

" Oba-san.." he cried out… 

" Hanazawa Rui, you…"

" Rui!!" Tsubaki called out . " Is that you?" Doumyouji Kaede hurriedly covered Rui's mouth and pulled him aside. By the time, Tsubaki opened the door and looked around, there was no one.

On the roof of the hospital, Doumyouji Kaede were talking face to face with Hanazawa Rui.  
" What are you doing here? Isn't it enough you made Tsukasa and Tsukushi's life a living hell. What do you want now? Make sure that Tsukushi's dead?"

" I'm only here to make sure that Tsukasa's all right. What happen to Makino is none of my concern."  
" She's dying there to save your son's life. Don't you feel anything in return? What sort of mother are you?"  
" You have no right to say what kind of mother I am. You don't know me."

Calmly, Rui replied. " No.. I don't know you. But I know Tsukushi best. And that's why I won't let someone like you treating her like this."

She chuckled to herself. " What is so special about this girl that made you all fight against me? She is just another poor, insignificant girl whose family does not amount to anything. Why Tsukasa cares so much about her? What does she have that can make you, him and the rest of your pathetic little friends to turn against me? Me, the most powerful woman in Japan. "

" As long as you think that way, you will never understand why."

Rui turned around to leave but to his shock, he found that he was face to face with Doumyouji. An anguished Tsubaki was right by his side. Her arms holding onto the infuriated Tsukasa, stopping him from charging towards their mother. His eyes full of hatred and his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

" I know I'll recognize that foul smelling perfume of yours anywhere."  
" That is not the way you talk to your own mother, Tsukasa."  
" Oo.. so now you are my mother. Where were you when I truly need a mother? Why were you pushing me away when I long for your attention? What are you?"  
" Tsukasa, you better calm down," Tsubaki tried to hold Tsukasa back but Tsukasa pushed her away.  
" Onee-san.. Tell me how can I calm down? This mother of mine still thinks that I am her meek little boy who will always follow orders. She still thinks that she has the right to decide about my future happiness when she never even once cared whether I am happy or not right now."  
" Tsukasa.." Tsubaki cried. She stepped forward to stop Doumyouji from saying anything more but she was stopped by Rui. " Let him be. The time has come for him to confront her."  
Tsubaki glanced towards the towering Tsukasa. His fingers crumpled up into a tight fist. His face wore a fierce, determined look which clearly spelled out his boiling rage underneath..

" The Doumyouji family have provided for your happiness from the day that you were born. Now you wanted to throw it away for that poor gal."  
" What happiness? From the day I was born, I never knew happiness."  
" We gave you the best in everything."  
" And does that supposed to make me happy?"  
" Do you think you can be happy living an ordinary person's life? Can you even survive it?"  
" I don't know. But as long as I am with Makino, I can be happy."  
" That girl. It was always that girl. Forget her. Come back to our family. Your family. "  
" I won't! That girl. She was the only one who can make me happy. Something that my own family cannot give me. And this is why I decided to leave the Doumyouji family."

Tsubaki shrieked in disbelief. " Tsukasa.. No, it cannot be. You are crazy." Tsukasa held her in his arms. " It'll be all right, nee-chan." 

Doumyouji Kaede froze. She cannot even start to believe what she heard. She did not realize Tsukasa would take such a harsh decision. To leave the family.

" Is that really your decision?"  
" Yes."  
" What can I do to change your mind? Tsukasa, you cannot do this to me."

" Yes, I can. Today, I was supposed to be dead if it was not for her. So, I want you to treat me just like that. As if I am dead. I don't want to be a part of the family any longer."

" No, mother.. Tsukasa, listen to me. Don't be foolish. " exclaimed Tsubaki.  
" Onee-san.. you said you don't want me to repeat your mistake. That you wanted me to fight for the person I love. I am fighting for Makino. Today, I failed to keep my promise to protect her. I am not going to fail again. Only if I leave the family, I can protect her. So, this is my decision." 

Doumyouji Kaede stared at her defiant son. It was as if for the first time, she could see her son the way he truly is. This strong willed man who were a stranger to her eyes. Where was that scared little boy she cared for before? 

_Flashback: Tama was calling from Tokyo telling her that the young master is ill. But Domyouji Kaede was in an important meeting and could not get away. " Madam, he is really scared." _

_" But I can't come. You must take care of him."   
" But he needs his mother."   
" The company needs me too."_

_Afterwards, Tama brought a little stuffed bunny to accompany the young master. A gift from the absent mother who longed to be with her son but circumstances would not let her be with him._

Looking very thoughtful, she was forced to remember Makino's kindness towards her during that time in New York. And now, she also owed her son's life to her. But, to let Tsukasa go, she couldn't do that easily.

" Tsukasa, I cannot let you leave the family. You are the only heir. I am doing a grave disservice to the Doumyouji's family if I let you off like this"  
" I don't care."  
" Then, how about if I make you a deal."  
" I am sick and tired of your promises. I do not trust you. "  
" This time I promise I am going to keep it. On my honor."  
" Okay, I am listening."  
" I am giving you one year. One year, you can consider me dead for one year. I won't bother you. I will not intrude in your life. You are free to do whatever you want for one whole year."  
" No questions asked?" Gritting he teeth, she nodded. Doumyouji glared at her refusing to believe what she just said. " Really. You expect me to believe it just like that. So, what's the catch?"

Just then, a sudden gust of wind shook them. A Doumyouji Corp helicopter descended from the sky and landed on the helipad nearby. Her assistant came by and said that she must leave for New York for an important meeting with a rival company. She nodded and turned towards Tsukasa. " There's no catch. One year and then, I'll be back for you."**   
**" Why is this change of heart? I don't trust you."  
" Let's just say, this is a gift to Makino from the Doumyouji's family. In return of saving your life."

As the helicopter sped away, Tsubaki wrapped her arms around her dearest brother. " You won."  
" If I won, why do I feel like I am the biggest loser on earth?"

From afar, Hanazawa Rui was joined by Sojirou and Akira. Akira reported that Makino's vital signs have stabilized. All that is left is for her to wake up. And both of them already contacted Tsukushi's parents back in the village. They will arrive tomorrow morning.

Sojirou remarked that Tsukasa took lots of guts to confront his mother like that. " Amazing what love can do to you."  
" For a guy who think a girl is fit to be loved only in a week, I do not expect you to understand that."  
" For a guy who wrecked other people marriages, I do not expect YOU to understand." 

As the two baka hito argued with each other, Rui remained silent like always. In his mind, he saw Makino smiling at him and telling him never to give up. "Rui, I will always love you forever. Forever, we will be best friends."

"Yes.. you and I… Best of friends always," he quietly said to himself. A quaint sorrow clouded over his thoughts. 

_In Makino's mind, she was wandering alone. "Where is this place? This empty place. Where am I? Why am I here?" She saw a man with no face beckoning her to come towards him. She ran towards his arms only to fall over a dark abyss. And there she was falling and falling…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hehe.. how was that? This is my first Hana Yori Dango fic. Reviews please. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping Beauty

**Title: Changing Fates  
by dytia**

**chapter 2: Sleeping Beauty**

_2nd chapt... Rushing through this part because I want to focus more on Tsukushi's post amnesia predicament. I want this to be a Tsukasa x Tsukushi pairing. But reading through the manga, I kind of sorry that Rui never got the chance to really be with Tsukushi. So, how the fic goes... you will see._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doumyouji did not sleep for the last two days. He never left Tsukushi's side not even to bath and eat. Mama fussed over him (just like a mother hen) so much that he threatened to get a 500-feet restraining order against her.

_Makino looked so peaceful in her sleep._

Doumyouji slowly stroked her face and hair. Her smooth skin. Her soft dark brown hair. His other hand putting her hand closed to his lips. He slowly kissed her hand.

_Could you feel this? _

There was no answer.

_Would you wake up if I kiss you on your lips?_

He slowly got up and tenderly kissed her. He got up and looked over her. She did not stir.

_Are you angry with me? Is that why you don't want to wake up? I rather you wake up and scold me than never to wake up again. _

Silence.

_I am so sorry._

* * *

The next day. The doctor came and said that he needed to see Tsukushi's family. Doumyouji, Mama and Papa followed him into the doctor's room. Susumu remained outside with the rest of the F4, Shigeru, Yuki and Kazuya. Mama as usual were wailing about Tsukushi's poor state and that Doumyouji must marry her if he wants to atone for this incident (??). The clueless Papa were more worried over the hospital bills. Doumyouji being his polite self tried his very best to comfort Mama although he was obviously annoyed by her high pitched bawling.

Weepy Kazuya told Yuki that if Tsukushi-chan die, he also wanted to die too. " I haven't even tell her that I love her. If she lives, I'll take her away from that troublesome Domyouji and I'll get a small boat and we will live happpily ever after in Atami...." Yuki exclaimed all of a sudden, " What did you say Kazuya??" 

The rest of the F3 immediately turned towards Kazuya and glared. (A huge sign with the word "Don't he ever give up?" pointing at his head). Rui with the "Don't you dare do that" fierce look on his face. Sojirou in his head. _Doumyouji chasing after Kazuya and beating him up. R.I.P. _Akira in his head._ Images of Kazuya digging his grave for himself. Doumyouji with horns strangling him to death._

Sensing the icy atmosphere, Shigeru cheerfully yelled, " Oh, Kazuya-kun were just joking... Weren't you, Kazuya-kun." And with that, she pinched Kazuya really hard on the butt causing Kazuya yelping in pain. (SD shot of Shigeru turning into a monster and Kazuya becoming tinier than her huge foot praying for his life.)  
" Yes..." He nodded vigorously, his whole body shaking in fear.

" I am leaving. If anyone wants to see me, I'll be in Makino's room," said Rui as he quietly walked away.  
" I'm coming with you, " said Susumu.

After they were gone, Akira remarked that Rui behaved very differently ever since he and Makino returns from New York. " Did something happen between him and Makino?"

" If there was, I trust Rui is sane enough to do the right thing. He knows that Makino really loves Doumyouji."  
" And there was no doubt how much Doumyouji loved Tsukushi."

Shigeru sighed. She did notice Rui's troubled state and she had a hunch that Rui finally realized his feelings for Makino were more than just friends. Two greatest guys she ever knew both loved Makino Tsukushi. Shigure felt a sharp stab of jealousy Yes, she admitted that she was jealous of Tsukushi but each time she was with her, Shigure felt that she shouldn't be. Tsukushi is her best friend. It felt wrong to feel this way. Loving Doumyouji had taught her one thing. That it was better to let the person you love be happy even if that means you will suffer at the end. That was the reason she fought for their happiness. To see them happy also meant happiness for her. 

_And perhaps Rui would also see it the same way that I do._

In the doctor's room, the doctor calmly explained to Tsukasa and Makino's parents that during the operation, the oxygen supply to Tsukushi's brain was briefly stopped. Whether there was any side effect, they will see after she wake up.

" When will she wake up, sensei?" asked Mama.  
" I cannot be sure. It is really up to herself. Her will to survive.."  
" But it has been two days and still, she has not wake up. What must we do... Papa, what will happen to our daughter...? What if she never wakes up??"  
" Mrs Makino, we are giving her the best medical attention we can provide. Even if Ms Makino did not regain consciousness, our hospital.."

He was interrupted by Doumyouji suddenly stood up. Looking very annoyed, he grabbed his chair and flung it towards the doctor. Mama and Papa were too shocked to do anything. The doctor missed the chair only by a few millimeters. He was visibly stunned by Domyouji's sudden aggression (_me:Domyouji obviously needed to go on some anger management therapy_.)

" I will kill you if she does not wake up. Remember that. Do everything you can. If anything happens to her, you will be responsible."

The doctor squeaked, " Yes.. I understand."

In Makino's room.

_Tsukushi were lying flat in this dark place. Where am I? Am I dead? She slowly got up and looked around. Suddenly a white light surrounded her. Her eyes hurt from the strong light as she struggled to see where did the light came from. She could see a door behind the source of the light. There was as if someone was holding out that door. Should I go to that person? But she feared that she might fall again if she went to that person. No, I must stay here in the darkness. Just then, she heard someone calling her. A very soothing voice. Who was it? She turned around to find the voice. Could it be that person at that door? Should I follow the voice?  
  
With each step she takes towards the light, her fear grew. It felt as if she had made the same journey before. She remembered herself crossing this wide chasm towards a door. A door to a foreign world. Where she found love and also pain and suffering. Yes, she remembered that she had suffered a lot of pain because of that. Why did she do that? For what? She cannot remember the reason. All she could remember that there was the warm hand waiting from the other side of the door. Yes, that warm hand holding my hand really tight. Our fingers intertwined. That hand not wanting to let her go. That hand won't let her backing off._

_Just a few steps more. Her eyes were blinded by the strong light. She was too close to the source. She held out her hand, grappling for the door. Her hand was caught by somebody's hand. A cold hand but she could feel the love radiating from it. That hand slowly became warm. As warm as the hand she remembered. Is this is it? _

" Makino... wake up. Wake up!!"  
" O-nee-san!!"

Rui had saw Makino's hand moved and he grabbed it. He could feel her strength. She is slowly waking up.

_The light hurts. But she could hear the voice telling her to open it. And as she open it, she saw this handsome man smiling at her. His voice.. it was the same voice she heard in her dream._

The voice are now saying, " Welcome back, Makino Tsukushi."  
" Anata?? Dare ga?" Before he could answer her, another young boy suddenly embraced her and happily exclaimed, " Onee-san.. you've wake up. Yatta..!! Mama & Papa will be so relieved!!"  
" Onee-san.. ?!" Rui sensing something's wrong asked in alarm, " Tsukushi, are you all right..?"  
" Err... I am thirsty.."

" Susumu, get her some water."  
Susumu nodded, immediately he dashed outside for the glass of water. Makino tried to sit up but Rui did not let her.

" You are still weak."  
" Yes.. I felt so tired."  
" We were so worried about you.."  
" We? Who?"  
" Me, Tsukasa... Your parents.. In fact, Kazuya was in hysterics when he found out. Tsukushi..? What's wrong? You don't look okay."  
" Tsukushi.. is that my name...?"

A sudden chill came over Rui. Tsukushi... could not remember her own name. That means..

" Tsukushi.. do you know who I am?" She shook her head.

" Where am I? Why am I here? Did you save me?"

" Can you remember anything?" 

Tsukushi looked as if she was going to burst into tear. Her head began to throb in pain. Her eyes slowly filled with tears as she slowly realized that her memories.. everything.. were empty.

" NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_chapter 3 preview: F4 and the rest of the HYD gang tries their very best to make Makino remember. A fight ensued between Tsukasa and Rui. A distraught Doumyouji met another female patient. The beginning of an affair? NOT!!!_


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Title: Changing Fates  
by dytia**

**chapter 3: Memories**

  


_Note to readers: Leina, thank you for pointing out the inconsistencies of tenses. Actually, everything is supposed to be in past tense. And I just noticed that there was lots of typo and grammar errors in chapter 2. Gomen ne!! I am just too lazy to correct it. I will correct it but maybe later. Please bear with me. m^-^m* _

_Okay let's get back to the story... _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Susumu on the way getting that glass of water bumped into a distraught Doumyouji. He immediately blurted out the fact that Makino have woke up. The scowl on Doumyouji's face instantly transformed into a wide smile as he raced towards Makino's room only to find... Makino sobbing in Rui's embrace!!! 

" What are you doing?!!!!! Get your hands of her!!" he yelled. His fist landed hard on Rui's face. Rui's body went flying towards the other side of the room. Doumyouji (in his insane mode) proceed to bash the unsuspecting Rui. Makino screamed in horror as she jumped down from the bed towards Rui. She grabbed Doumyouji's fist screaming, "Stop it!! Stop it!! You idiot!!" 

Doumyouji tried to pull away. He glared towards Makino. Looking at her big, brown, tearful eyes, he slowly regained his sanity. He pulled Makino into his arms. Makino squirmed.  
"NO!!" Doumyouji did not notice it and proceed to hug her tightly. Makino tried to fight him but he was stronger than her. She was confused by his sudden change in behavior. 

_Who is this guy? Why is he hugging me as if I am his most important person? Am I? _

" I am so glad you woke up, Makino. I.."  
" Let go of me!!!"  
" Makino?!" With all her strength, she pushed Doumyouji away. He reluctantly let go of her. 

"Makino, what are you doing..?" Makino did not reply. She looked very angry with Doumyouji. Suddenly, she yelled at him," What sort of person are you coming here and hit other people as you please?"  
" Makino... He was hugging you! How can I let somebody else hug my girlfriend as he please?"  
" Who is your girlfriend?"  
" Makino.. don't start again.." he sighed.  
" I don't know who you are but you have no right charging in here.."  
" Why are you saying this?" Doumyouji tried to seize her hand but Makino resisted him. " Don't touch me."  
" Makino.." He was so confused (_me: poor Tsukasa.._).  
" In fact, I don't want to see you again. Ever. Leave..."  
" What are you talking about? Are you mad?!!  
" I am telling you to leave!!!"  
" Makino!!" 

Makino did not reply. Then, she glanced towards Rui. The angry look in her eyes immediately soften the moment her eyes fell on Rui. She went toward him as he slowly got up. 

" Are you okay?"  
" Yeah.. Makino.. I ca..." Rui did not manage to finish his word as all of a sudden, Makino hugged him. Doumyouji was too shocked to do anything. He does not understand why is she doing this to him. She began to cry.. in fact she was sobbing with tears...   
" Rui.. Hold me.. I.. I .. am scared..."  
Rui was surprised by her request. Doumyouji was overwhelmed by anger but he managed to held back. Slowly, he put his arms around her (much to Doumyouji's chagrin ;I ). At the very same time, the rest of the gang came into the room. 

" What's happening?" asked a bewildered Sojirou.  
Rui looking up at the stunned Tsukasa. He slowly explained, " Makino cannot remember anything. She had lost all her memories." 

Crash... Susumu dropped his glass of water. He stared at his sister in disbelief. "Onee-san."   
"Aye!! That's impossible," whined Kazuya. He wanted to go towards Makino but was held back by Akira and Sojirou. Shigeru slowly stepped forward towards Makino and Rui. She kneeled down and gently asked, " Is it true, Tsukushi-chan?"  
  
Makino looked up to Shigeru and nodded. " I don't even know my name."  
" I was only trying to comfort her when Doumyouji came and attack me."  
" I was not attacking Rui." Doumyouji angrily retorted back before he hurriedly left the room.  
  
Shigeru could only shook her head. Poor Doumyouji. Then, she noticed Makino's bloodied hand. "Tsukushi-chan. Your arm is bleeding. We better call a nurse."  
" Did Doumyouji did that?" asked Kazuya in alarm.  
" No.. The intravenous line was accidentally pulled off. Here, let me help you get back into the bed." said Rui. 

Shortly after that, Mama and Papa came in. Mama went into hysteria when she found out (aaa... now all my efforts grooming her to be Doumyouji's bride are wasted!!) They called the doctor who said that this might be one of the side effects he had talked about. 

" How long will this last?"  
" I am not sure. maybe days.. weeks.. months.. Perhaps she won't even remember."  
" Can we do anything to help?" asked Yuki. The doctor nodded. " You can try take her to places where she might regain her memories back. Her favorite hang out, school.. You can also tell her about her past but do not push it. It might become unbearable to the patient. Let the memories come back on its own. That is the best thing you can do."  
Kazuya started to grin and happily exclaimed. " Yosh!! No problem. Leave it to ME!! Ouch.. Shigeru.. why did you hit me for?"  
" Hey.. don't forget about me..." she boldly replied..  
" And me. I am sure I can be a great help too," Yuki smiled. Then, she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to find Sojirou smiling at her. She immediately blushed. " Nishikado-kun."  
" Shigeru. Yuki. You can count on Akira and me too. After all, can't let Makino stay in that state. Without her, Doumyouji would be unbearable," he said.  
" Not unbearable. More like scary. " said Akira.  
" Is Doumyouji all right? In fact, where is he?" asked Shigeru. Akira replied, " I think he is still somewhere around the hospital. Let him cool off for a while. It seemed that Tsukushi was very terrified of him after his fight with Rui just now."  
" Actually, it was weird to see Makino this way.. She cannot even stop crying after meeting Doumyouji," said Shigeru.  
" Yet she did confront Doumyouji. Any body would be scared of him but she stood up against him. Just like the old Makino would." said Yuki with absolute certainty.  
" Poor Doumyouji. His own girlfriend are terrified of him and refused to see him. As if it was not enough, Makino is with Rui, " Sojirou remarked.  
" What if... Makino fell back in love with Rui? You know how she is with him."  
Shigeru gasped, " No way!!"  
Sojirou nodded. " That's why it is important for all of us to help Tsukushi regain her memory back. With or without Doumyouji's help."  
  
At the hospital's rooftop. 

Doumyouji was standing beside the railing looking really angsty. He cannot believe that Makino could forget him just like that. He just could not accept that. 

_Am I not important to you, Makino? Am I that easy to be forgotten by you?_

He began to scream it out loud. As loud as he could.  
  
" Makino!!! Why didn't you remember me?!!!!!!! Why??!!! Why are you with Rui?!!" 

He screamed and shouted with all his heart. All his frustrations bursting to get out. As he did so, he did not notice that someone was watching him. He did not notice that he was not alone. 

" Ano... daijoubu ka??" A soft female voice greeted him from behind. He was startled. As he turned towards the voice, he saw a beautiful, long-haired girl in a patient outfit staring back at him. He wondered how did she got up here while leaning on that crutch. Then, he remembered that there was an elevator. He turned away.  
" No.. I am not all right. just leave me alone." She moved nearer to him.  
" Perhaps you need someone to hear your problem. Whatever it is.. you can tell me."  
" I said leave me alone!!! Are you deaf??" he yelled at her.  
The girl was taken aback." I .. I am so sorry... I did not mean to bother you. It just that you looked very disturbed. I just want to help."  
" You can't help. I know you can't."  
" You haven't tell me what was your problem? How can you be so sure that I cannot help? At least.. I can be your friend.." 

Doumyouji glared back at her. This girl tenderly smiled back at him. Sheesh.. this girl really could not take no for an answer. 

" Can't you wipe that stupid smile off your face? It is nauseating." Her smile faded a little. The girl was shocked beyond words. This guy was so callous. She forced back a smile. " Perhaps you really need some time alone. It is all right.. I can wait." 

She turned to leave. In doing so, she slipped and fell. Doumyouji saw it. He was reluctant to help. But seeing the girl struggle to get up, he took pity on her. 

" Here.. Lean on me." The girl looked up to see Doumyouji extending his hand toward her. She took it and pulled herself up. 

"Thank you."  
" Do not thank me. You looked so pitiful I just have to help you." The girl laughed.  
" What are you giggling about?"  
" I just knew that you have a good heart."  
" What nonsense are you talking about? Hayaku.. I'll help you to the elevator.."  
  
At the elevator, the girl hesitantly let Doumyouji's hand go. As she got into the elevator, she asked him, " Well.. since you won't let me thank you. At least, tell me your name." 

He shrugged. " Why should I tell you?"  
" Well, since you don't want to tell me your name. I'll tell you mine. My name is Umi. Yoroshiku."  
Doumyouji just nodded. " Whatever. Now, get on your way." 

As the elevator closes, he turned around towards the open sky. He said to himself out loud, "You have to calm down, Tsukasa. You have gotten through worst things than this. She'll remember you sooner or later. And then everything's going to be fine."  
  
But even saying it out loud did not make him feel any better. 

In Makino's room.  
  
" Rui, do you think I will get my memory back?"  
" Sure.. It will take some time but I am certain you will remember." She sighed.  
" Right now, I just hope I don't have to see that monster again."  
" I don't think that's a good idea. Doumyouji.. although he is like that. He cares for you very much." She shook her head.  
" He said that I was his girlfriend. I can't believe the nerve of that guy. How could I even like somebody like that?" 

Rui wanted to tell Makino the truth but did not have the courage to do it. 

_Stupid! This is your chance. Don't you love her?_

He looked at Makino looking at him with those big brown eyes. When did he realize that he loved her? When did this friendship turned into love? He remembered the time when Makino said that she finally realized the person she really loved was Doumyouji and the way she reacted when he confessed his feelings towards her in New York. He remember the sorrow he felt then. But he did not want her to feel guilty. That was why he hide his feelings. That was why he told her that it was all right. That it was okay for them to stay just friends. He thought it was enough to see her happy with Doumyouji. But now, he realized it was not so. He could not be happy this way. 

_But using her illness as means for you to be happy. That's so despicable._

" Rui.. why are you so quiet all of a sudden? Is it wrong for me to ask?"  
" I am sorry, Makino. I cannot answer your question. Even if I tell you now, I am sure you would be more confused. After you regain your memories, I am sure you will find the answer you are looking for." Makino nodded.  
" You were right. " She smiled, " I hope I will remember everything soon."  
" I hope so, too.." He smiled back. Then, he got up to leave but he was stopped by Makino. She blushed. " Ano... could you stay here for the night?" Rui hesitated. He stared at Makino.  
" Makino... I don't think I should." _But_ _I want to stay with you._  
" My parents already went home. And I am too scared to stay here alone."  
" But.. I think me staying here would not be a goo..." 

They were interrupted by the sound of Kazuya yelling, " Tsukushi-chan!!!" Followed by Shigeru and Yuki, both carrying flowers and gifts. Rui looked away hiding his blushing face. Makino was too surprised to say anything. 

" Kazuya-kun. .. err.. oh yeah.. Shigeru.. Yuki.."  
" Tsukushi, look here. We brought you lots of flowers. This soup is very beneficial for your health. I had my chef to do it especially for you. It has ginseng, shark fin.."  
" And I brought you lots of dumplings from the dango shop in case you were hungry. The doctor said you need to eat a lot to regain your strength."  
" Hey.. you too.. you are going to overwhelm her," said Kazuya. Then, he turn towards Tsukushi as he happily exclaimed, " Tsukushi-chan, you can stay at my house after you go out of the hospital. And I will show you your old yearbooks and you will remember our happy memories in junior high .. and I will take you around our old school.. and Eitoku.. in my car.. And then we can go on a vacation in my boat. Oh.. and after that, we can go to..."  
" KAZUYA!!!!" yelled both Shigeru and Yuki. 

Makino burst out laughing. In fact she was laughing so hard, tears came to her eyes. The three of them were left speechless.  
" Makino, what's wrong?" She shook her head.. " No, it's just that I am so happy. I am so happy that I have great friends like al of you and Rui. In fact, I am so happy that everyone has been so nice to me." 

" Tsukushi... " Yuki could not help it crying as she hugged Makino. Shigeru beamed happily as Kazuya looking very confused as he was unable to comprehend why was Yuki crying. Rui quietly left the room. 

He was walking towards the elevator when the elevator opened and who else but Doumyouji himself was inside it. He hesitated when he saw Rui. Rui took no notice of it and entered the elevator. Both of them remained silent until they reach the ground floor. As they walked out, Rui suddenly said, " It is not my fault Makino cannot remember." 

" Are you saying that I am the one to blame?"  
" No.. but I want you to stop acting this way. You are not doing any good."  
" Then tell me what would you do if you were me. The most important person in my life could not even remember me. And now she refused to even see me."  
" As time goes on.. she will remember you."  
" What happens if she doesn't?"  
" Stop saying that. Worrying won't make things better. In the mean time, perhaps it is best you stay away from her."  
" Who are you to say that I should stay away from her?"  
" Well. at least until you regain some sanity. Makino's still weak and she does not need to waste her strength dealing with your childish behavior."  
" Why you.."  
  
Doumyouji tried to punch him but this time Rui managed to swerve in time and punched him back. 

" This brought back lots of memories, isn't it?"  
  
Doumyouji shrugged. Rui continued, " I don't want to fight with you. Back then, I promised I will take care of Makino for you. That I will make her happy. Today, I am telling you that I have kept that promise and I will continue keeping it."  
" Rui.."  
" Don't worry.. Makino once told me that after everything that happens, she still loves you. And this time, I don't think that anything has changed. Her memories might be gone but her heart still the same. Just remember that." 

And with that, Rui walked away. Doumyouji wiped his cheek. Argh.. It still stinging with pain. 

_I guessed it was pay back for the one in Makino's room. Just like the time in New York.. Rui.. you really haven't changed._  
  
He chuckled to himself. 

_Yeah... at the end, I just have to trust Rui._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ooo... I just have to torture Tsukasa... kyakyakya... oh well, he is just so adorable when he is in his angsty mode. Don't you think so? ^-^ And I really hated that Umi character but since I have decided to follow the manga plot, I have to put her in here. I have pondered a lot on Rui's real feelings to Tsukushi and that he never dared to show it. Yet I wanted to stress that Rui's have a great sense of loyalty towards Tsukasa so he would not try to seduce Tsukushi right away. But for how long??  
  
Thank you for the reviews.. Really need that to keep me going. ^-^ Please continue with your feedback. Really need it. Oh yeah.. After a few chapters, I promise you will have Tsukushi back with Tsukasa. So, be patient. _

_chapter 4 preview: Umi met Makino and Rui. She told Makino about her meeting with Doumyouji. Makino felt something after seeing Umi with Doumyouji but could not understand what was it. _


	4. Chapter 4: This Feeling

**Title: Changing Fates  
by dytia**

**chapter 4: This Feeling**

_cannot sleep.. so, just have to write this down. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The doctor had been satisfied with Makino's health and said that she can go home by tomorrow. Mama and papa were relieved by the news.  
  
" That means we can go back to the village sooner than expected."  
" Papa!! Do you mean you want to leave Onee-san alone here now that she have lost her memories?" asked Susumu.  
" I think it is nothing to be worried about. After all, she have his friends and you, Susumu. And I think you are big enough to take care of yourself. You should not be much a burden to your sister."  
" But.. Papa.. Mama.. don't you think it's a bit irresponsible?"  
" Not at all. In fact, it is the best thing we could do. After all, we already paid this year's Eitoku fees. If she did not go, it'll be a waste!!" said Mama  
" And we do not have to worry since we have Hanazawa Rui and Doumyouji-san to take care of Tsukushi," replied Papa agreeing with Mama.  
" Yes.. And I heard that doumyouji's mama already gave her green light so there's no more obstacle. Our phoenix will rise again." Mama and papa chortled in laughter. In their heads.. visions of rich versions of themselves sunbathing in Hawaii.  
  
Makino stared at her parents in disbelief. She looked at Susumu. Susumu smiled apologetically.  
  
_Are they really my parents?? Unbelievable._

" Are they always this way??"  
" Worst.. much worst.." answered Susumu sullenly. 

Knock... knock... Rui came into the room. Papa and Mama beamed at him as they excused themselves away. Seeing that Susumu did not budge from his seat, Mama grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out. After they were gone, Makino suddenly burst out laughing. Rui looked at her bemused.  
  
" No... I was not laughing at you. It is just that.."  
" It is just what?"  
" Is it me or my parents are really weird?"  
" I never think of your parents to be weird."  
" Really.." 

Silence.  
  
Rui just sat there looking very thoughtful. Makino could not find anything to say.  
  
" Err.. where did you go just now?"  
" Hmm... what..?"  
" Just now... You left after Kazuya, Shigeru and Yuki came..."  
" Oo.. I left to get some air."  
  
Makino nodded and stared down at her lap. There should be million things she wanted to say. Things she wanted to know. But why was it when it was with Rui, she found it hard to say it out loud.  
  
" Rui.. "  
" hmm.."  
" Am I troubling you?"  
" Why do you think so?"  
" Because you looked troubled around me. Is something wrong? Did I do anything wrong?"  
" No. It was not you."  
" Then, what?" 

Rui did not replied. He just stared at the other side of the room.  
  
_I don't understand. Was he always like this?_

" I think you better go to sleep," said Rui as he went to the sofa on the other side of the room. Makino nodded and lay back on her pillow, facing Rui. As she watched Rui drift into his deep slumber, she silently thought how cute and peaceful he looked.  
  
_ What am I to you? Why do you cared for me so much? _

She shifted to the other side of the bed. She thought of the other guy. That tall guy who looked at her in that way. What was his name? Yes.. Doumyouji. I remember Shigeru calling him by that name. There was something familiar about that name. But he made her felt uncomfortable. Like she could not think properly when he was around. When he held her then, she felt... 

_This feeling.. I could not name. It was different from the one I felt when I was in Rui's arms. When I was in Rui's arms, I felt safe and peaceful. But with him... What was it?_

She sighed.  
  
_I am thinking too much. I really should go to sleep._

But she could not forget that look on that guy's face. The way his face soften when he look at her. It lingered even after she closed her eyes. Even in her dreams, she could see it. 

_In her dreams.. She was on a hill overlooking the dark, velvet sky. There were stars. the moon was full. She was looking for something in the sky but don't know what. At the end she wanted to give up but that man with no face appeared and pointed towards something. She cannot really see what was it but she felt happy. So happy. She ran towards it but on the way she fell... and when she looked up.. that man was gone..._

* * * * 

" Tsukushi-chan!! Good morning!!"  
" Good morning, Kazuya-kun. Where is Yuki & Shigeru?"  
" Oh.. Shigeru have somewhere to go this morning. Nishikado said that he was going to pick up Yuki on his way here. Have you finished packing up?"  
" Uhn.. Just a little bit more, I'm finished. Why are you here this early?"  
" Today is Sunday. There is no school. Hmm... Where is Hanazawa Rui?"  
" Oh.. the sofa was a bit uncomfortable so he said he wanted to go home and sleep for a little while."  
  
Kazuya smiled happily. (Chan-su!!!!) " Yosh.. Let me help you, Tsukushi-chan."  
" Really... Kazuya... you don't have to..." Too late.  
  
At Yuki's house.  
  
Yuki can hear Sojirou's car waiting for her outside. She knew it was stupid of her saying yes to Sojirou's urging. 

Flashback to the day before:   
  
After visiting Makino, Yuki was waiting for the bus all alone. Shigeru's driver came to pick her up. She offered to give Yuki a lift but Yuki declined. As she wait for the bus, a very familiar sports car stopped in front of her.  
  
" Nishikado-kun,"  
" Yuki, can I drive you home?"  
" But.."  
" I need to talk to you about Makino. Please. And it looked it's going to rain too." 

_I don't know what possessed me as I climbed into Nishikado-kun's passenger seat. In this car, I always wonder about the girls he used to date in this car.. the things they do together... _

" Yuki.." She was startled.. " Yes.. I am sorry, Nishikado-kun... What is it that you want to talk about?"  
" Actually.. I just want to talk to you. In the hospital it is hard to get you alone."  
" Oh.. I thought you want to talk about Tsukushi."  
" That.. and the fact that I have not thank you. For what you did for me. For finding that building."  
" Oh.. that.. it is nothing."  
" I am sorry that I yelled at you at that time. It is just that I don't want to remember it anymore. What happened between her and me is in the past."  
" But.. at least now you will never have to wonder what was it she wanted to say. I thought that it is better to know that being left to wonder for the rest of your life."  
  
Sojirou shrugged, " Perhaps you are right."  
" About Tsukushi-senpai.."  
" Tomorrow, I told Kazuya to bring her around school after this. After that, we planned to drive her around Tokyo to help her remember anything. We might drop by at the dango shop, is that okay."  
" Yeah.. I guess so..." 

And that was it... The rest of the drive, both of them remained silent. Yuki reminded herself not to expect anything from Sojirou. _ But is it wrong to hope? _ Yuki was startled when Sojirou suddenly stopped.  
  
" Oh.. we have arrived. Thank you for the lift."  
Just as Yuki was leaving, Sojirou called after her. " Yuki!!"  
" Nani??" Sojirou smiled (*hearts*)  
" Nice hair cut.."  
" Huh.."  
" Your hair.. You looked cute with short hair."   
" Don't you think it is too short??"  
" Nope.. I think it suits you. Ja ne."  
  
With that, he drove off. Leaving a very confused Yuki contemplating on what he just said. 

_He said that I looked cute._

And it made her happy to hear that. A light drizzle started to fall over her but she took no notice of it. She look up into the sky and shouted, " Kami-sama.. thank you for today!!"  
  
Back to the present... 

As she walked outside, to her surprise Sojirou was not alone. Akira & Shigeru was also with him (me: _hehe.. who else do you think? His weekly conquest?_?).  
  
" Shigeru-san, I thought you are coming straight to the hospital."  
" Nope.. I think it is better for us to come together and Rui will bring the other car so after this we will have lots of fun together driving all around Tokyo."  
" But there is no use if Doumyouji still refuse to come with us," Akira groaned heavily.  
" Ara.. he's not coming?" Shigeru cocked her head to one side thinking really hard.  
" I still think he would come. I told him about our plans for today. Knowing Doumyouji, I'll bet he'll suddenly show up somewhere least expected."  
" Okay.. next stop.. the hospital."  
  
Back at the hospital.. 

Makino was trying to find the doctor to asked for he discharge slip but she could not find him Oh well.. perhaps it was better for her to wait in the room. Then she noticed there's a stranger in her room. It wasn't Kazuya. Kazuya had told her just now that he went downstairs to wait for the others.  
  
" Err.. hello..." The girl turned around.  
" Oh I am sorry. This must be your room. Hi, I am Umi. Nice meeting you."  
" Tsukushi.. Nice meeting you too. Err.. by any chance, do I know you before this?"  
" Oh, no.. it's like this. I am sorry. You must be freaked out by my presence." Makino smiled.  
" No.. a bit surprised though. I thought you were another of my friends."  
" Oh no.. you see... I always fall sick ever since I was little so I am so used to come in and out of the hospital. Every time I came here, I always stay in the next room and I always become friends with patients in the rooms from either sides of my room. I had wanted to get to know you yesterday but there were always a lot of people in your room so I thought it would not be a good idea. When I came to your room this morning, it was empty and I saw you have packed up to leave. So, I decided to wait here to say farewell."  
" Oh I see... Well, I am so sorry that I could not stay longer. It is just that I had an accident and now, I have lost all of my memories.. The doctor said that I should leave as soon as I can to regain my memories back."  
" I wish you good luck on that."  
  
Knock.. knock.. Makino turned towards the door expecting it to be Kazuya. It turned out to be Rui. Makino's face lit up the moment she saw Rui.  
  
" Oh.. You have already packed up." Makino nodded.  
" Can't wait to go home."  
" Oh.. Sojirou told me that they are coming after this. After dropping your stuff at your apartment, we're going to go to the school.. and have a drive around Tokyo. They think it might make you remember something."  
" Do you think it is good to rush into this?"  
" I am not sure. But they think this is for your own good so perhaps it was a good thing."  
  
Umi nudged Makino on the side. " Oh I'm sorry.. Hanazawa Rui.. This is Umi.. Umi.. this is my friend, Hanazawa Rui."  
" Boyfriend?"   
Her cheeks turned bright red on hearing that. She took a slight peek at Rui. Rui pretended that he did not hear that and quickly changed the subject, " Let me take your luggage. I think they'll be here soon." 

Her heart dropped. _He did not seem to be happy. In fact, he was troubled by Umi's mistake._  
" Let me escort you downstairs," said Umi. Makino gaped at her, " Is it all right? You and your crutches.. What if you fall?"  
" I'll be careful. I hardly ever fall. Yesterday, I did though but this nice guy with curly hair helped me along."  
" Curly hair?" _Could it be? Nah... that guy's not nice at all._  
" Yes.. He was very cold at first but he turned out to be a good guy after all. He helped me up and walked me to the elevator." Umi sighed. " Oh well... enough about me. Come, let's go." 

Downstairs.. They saw Kazuya at the entrance. Beside him stood... Makino was surprised to see it to be.. 

" Doumyouji..." she whispered. Rui noticed that Makino stopped walking the moment she saw Doumyouji. Kazuya waved at her but she did not notice him. Kazuya ran towards her. Doumyouji at the other hand just stood there in the entrance looking at her with that big, soulful eyes of his. (_me: sigh.. love it when he does that..*hearts*_) Makino did not dare to look back. She grabbed Rui's arm to hold on. Doumyouji stiffen when he saw it but his eyes never left Makino. 

_Why was he looking at me that way? Why is this feeling...?_

" So.. you're name is Doumyouji." 

_Huh.._

Makino looked at Umi in surprise. " You know him?"  
" He was the guy from yesterday. I was surprised that he was your friend. I guess the world is small after all."  
  
Kazuya came by and after exchanging greetings with Umi, he told Makino that the others will be here at any moment. When they came towards the entrance, it was Rui who spoke to Doumyouji first. 

" I thought you don't want to come."  
" And let you take away Makino from me. You got to be kidding."  
" I thought you would trust me."  
" I trusted you. I don't trust Makino."  
" Hey.. why are you talking as if I was invisible, huh? And you, dumb ass. Why are you here? I thought I told you that I don't want to see you again?"  
" I never say that I am going to listen to you. Besides.. How can I let my girlfriend hang around some other guy?"  
" I told you I am not your girlfriend."  
" For someone with amnesia, you sounded pretty confident! In fact.. I don't believe you really have amnesia. Perhaps you are faking it.."  
" What do you mean by faking it, you stupid idiot?!!" Makino was about to hit Doumyouji when Umi suddenly cry out, " Stop it.. this is the hospital. People are looking at us. And Makino.. nice girls don't hit people like that." 

_Huh?!!_

Umi went to Doumyouji's side and beamed at him. 

" Doumyouji-san. We meet again."  
" Oh it's you... Why are you here..?"  
" Makino and I are friends. And since you are Makino's friend, I guess you are my friend too." 

Rui and Makino: _What the hell??!!_

Doumyouji glared at Umi. " What kind of logic you are using? Things don't work like that." Umi giggled.  
" There you go again.. Laughing without any reason. What is it right now?"  
" Nothing. It just that you looked cute when you are mad."  
" What?!!!" 

Makino noticed that Doumyouji's blushing. 

_This feeling.. again, a different one. I felt this time like there was a dull ache inside of me. And why is it everything he said always gets me mad. And this weird feeling I always have around him... Why am I feeling this way every time I am around this guy? Who is he? _

Her hold on Rui's arm tightened. Rui glanced sideways towards her. He saw Makino staring after Doumyouji who were busy scolding Umi. Umi just smiled at him and teased him mercilessly. Kazuya remarked that Umi seemed to be very friendly to everyone but especially so with Doumyouji. Makino slowly nodded. Rui could tell that it was affecting Makino somehow. 

_Makino..._

" Tsukushi!!" Makino was quickly brought back to earth by Shigeru and Yuki's cheerful voices. " Shigeru!! Yuki!!" Makino waved back to her. They were followed by Akira and Sojirou whom all looked really puzzled to see Umi with Doumyouji. 

After a short introduction, Umi was already in friendly terms with all of the others although Shigeru seemed to be uncomfortable by her presence. 

" So you're going to drive around Tokyo. What a pity? I really wish I can go with you."  
" Maybe next time.."  
" Tsukushi... When I get discharged, can I see you again?" Makino nodded. " Of course." Then, Umi turned toward Doumyouji. " That means I can see you too." 

" Baka onna... what in the world are you talking about?" She was taken aback. " I said I wanted to see all of you again. Is that wrong?"  
" No... that's not wrong.." said Kazuya. Umi grinned.  
" Aoike-kun, you are the best. Ooo.. it's already noon. I have to be in my room before the doctors look for me. Ja ne.. minna san..." 

Makino felt relieved when Umi left. 

_But why am I relieved? That girl did nothing. She was so nice to me but I am being cold to her. Why?_

" Hey.. Doumyouji.. I thought you are not coming with us."  
" I just changed my mind.. that's all."  
" Good.. that means all of us here.. After this, we're going straight to Eitoku. Makino, you might want to drop your stuff at your apartment. You can go with Doumyouji.. *wink*wink* " 

Makino started to panic.. " err.. no.. Rui.. can you drive me instead?" Doumyouji yelled at her, " Why don't you come with me? Are you still scared of me? I am not going to bite you or anything." 

_No, Domyouji. It is not that. But I don't know why, I felt if I stay close to you, I kept doing or say the wrong things. I always felt at loss around you. I don't want to feel that. _

Looking at Doumyouji, she calmly said. " I have the right to choose whoever I want to be with."  
" You are coming with me..." Makino took no notice of this.  
" Rui.. please.." Rui slanted a heavy glance towards Doumyouji. Doumyouji was shooting daggers with his eye. (me:hihi...) Much to everyone's surprise, he nodded. Doumyouji's face turned real sulky. Sojirou patted him at the back. " Patience, Tsukasa... Okay .. Makino will go with Rui.. Kazuya & Shigeru.. you guys go with Doumyouji.. Akira and Yuki with me. We all meet at Eitoku in an hour.." 

An hour later.. They showed Makino all the places she used to go. Her class.. her locker.. the pond.. the emergency staircase.. but Makino could not recognize any of it. They even reenact some of the events like the time she got the red tag.. the time she got bullied by the others after the Sakurako's pictures incident.. the time she scolded Doumyouji for the first time.. the time when she and Kazuya were chased around the school after getting the red tag. 

Makino laughed and giggled as she watched and listened to their stories. But she still could not remember anything. As they were walking down the path towards the entrance, Makino asked Kazuya this question. 

" Ano... Kazuya,"  
" yes.. Tsukushi-chan."  
" Am I happy in this school?"  
" Oh of course you are.. you have great friends like me. How can you be unhappy?" said Kazuya.  
" But from your stories I felt like I've been bullied all the time here. How can I be happy?"  
" Tsukushi-chan." 

A few feet away, Doumyouji could only stare at Makino. He refused to take part of their idiotic attempts to replay Makino's memories. He thought it to be foolish. Also, Makino avoided him all day. This annoyed him to no end.  
  
_Why is she doing this to me? I know she cannot remember that I am her boyfriend but must she treat me like some kind of a plague. And the others are not helping at all. Always telling me to be patient. That this is for Makino's good. But, how about me?_

" I am leaving.."  
" Doumyouji, we have not finished yet!!"  
" For me, it's finished. She's not going to remember anything this way. Why don't you just give up? I want no part of this. I rather leave than making a fool of myself." 

As he turned to leave.. Makino burst into tears. " He's right. I am not going to remember anything. I won't..." Doumyouji stopped.  
" Tsukushi, it is still too early to say that. Forget what Doumyouji said.."  
" I am tired.. too tired... I want to go home." 

Shigeru held her hand, " Perhaps we were too hard on you. No.. stop crying.." 

Suddenly, Doumyouji charged towards Makino and dragged her away. The others yelled him to stop. Makino tried to fight back but he was too strong. 

"Doumyouji!! Yamete... It hurts.." She kicked and hit him to make him stop. He did not even slow down." Domyouji!!!!" Makino screamed. He finally stopped. She tried to let go of her hand but his hold tightened. 

" This is not you.." Makino was startled. She looked up to Doumyouji. 

_Ara... What is he saying?_

" Doumyouji."  
" Makino Tsukushi is not a quitter." He turned towards her. She could see his face. He looked so anxious that she felt sorry for him. _Is he worried about me?_  
" My Makino is a weed. She would not give up no matter what the difficulty. She always would find away to fight back. And she won't burst into tears every time things get tough."  
  
He let go of her. " I am sorry. I know I should not push you this far. I just want you to be the way you used too. I don't care if you can't remember me at all. Do you understand what I am saying?" 

Makino nodded. Doumyouji shrugged, " I am leaving. Do you want to come with me?"  
" Why do I want to follow you back, dumb ass?" she fiercely retorted back. He smiled, " Now that sounded more like the Makino Tsukushi that I know." 

_As he walked away, I felt it again. This feeling I could not name. Whoever this Doumyouji is, I have a feeling that there is a special bond between us. _

But for now, it is okay for she not to know. One day, she'll discover it herself and she'll show her the old Makino he knew so much. 

" Makino.. Are you coming with us?" Tsukushi turned around and shouted, " I am coming!!" 

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ooops.. chapter 4 was longer than I thought. So the dango shop can wait.. I'll write that in the next chapter… no chapter previews this time. ^-^_

_edited: changed this chapter a bit. I just realized that it was Makino who walked away from Domyouji that rainy night, not Doumyouji. I was in a hurry to end the chapter that I did not realize this. So, I have changed that part a bit. Put in more T x T stuff too. _


	5. Chapter 5: I Remember

**Title: Changing Fates  
by dytia**

**chapter 5: I remember..**

_I have changed the last part of chapter 4. If you read it before, you could always read it back. Added more T x T stuff in Chapter 4. In this Chapter 5, it is Rui's turn to shine. Makino saw a vision of her past memories. But was it the wrong one? Hihi... _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_After hanging around at Eitoku, Sojirou decided that I should go back home. Although I had told him that I was okay, he insisted._

" I think it is enough for today. Tomorrow, after school, we can go again." Yuki interrupted him.  
" Ano.. I am sorry but I cannot join you. But I have to work."  
" Oh, that's all right, Yuki. We all here to take care of Makino." 

" You guys.. You don't have to trouble yourself, " said Makino.  
" No.. no.. it's no trouble at all."  
" But I think it is better if I go on my own. I think I should go back to my everyday life as soon as possible." 

" But how would you go about alone."  
" Who said I am alone? I have my brother with me at home. And I already know where is the school. And Yuki already said that she'd walk with from Eitoku to the dango shop with me. I have been absent from work so many days. I should not waste anymore time. After all, if I don't start work soon, we'll starve. Just the other day, Susumu said my bank account is almost zero." 

" That's my hard working virgin talking.." Makino stared at Sojirou.. 

_Hard working virgin??_

" So, this mean we'll see you at school tomorrow, then." She nodded to Akira.  
" Rui, we're leaving her safety to you. "  
" You can count on me." 

In the car... Rui did not say anything to Makino. He was too preoccupied with his own thought. Makino could just look at him and wonder what was it he's thinking about. 

Rui glanced at her. He caught her eye. Raising his right eyebrow, he asked, " Do you have something to say?" She shook her head. 

" I was wondering what you were thinking about." He laughed.  
" What is it?" Makino looked very confused.  
" I was thinking what was it you were thinking just now." Both of them burst laughing.  
" Oh.. we've arrived."  
" Let me walk you to the door." Makino nodded smiling. 

At the door, she was reluctant to let go of Rui. 

" I had a nice day today. Thank you for staying with me. I don't think I could make it without your support."  
" It's my pleasure.. Good bye..."  
" Bye.." 

Just as he walked away.. " Rui!!" 

He looked up. " Yes.. what is it?" 

_Why did you cared for me? What am I to you?_

She yearned to know the answer. But the words never came out from her mouth. She was afraid to hear the answer. 

" Nandemonai yo. Ja mata ashita ne." He nodded and entered his car. As he drove off, Makino wanted to kick herself for being such an idiot. 

_Why? Why? Why?_

" Onee-san!!" Huh..  
" Oh it's you, Susumu. I thought you're not home."  
" I was waiting for you to make me dinner."  
" How come you can't make it yourself? I just came out of the hospital. How can you expect me to remember how to cook dinner?"  
"Aaa... But it always you and mama who'll make dinner. Mama made today's breakfast but she and Papa already went back to the fishing village this afternoon."  
" Already.. So if both mama and I were not around, who cooked?"  
" I'll just eat whatever I can find. Oneesan.. hurry up.. I am hungry."  
" Okay.. but if it's not good, don't blame me." 

* * * * 

Standing in front of Eitoku's entrance, Makino hesitated a bit. " You have to be strong, Makino. You can do this." 

As she walked through the corridor she could feel everybody's eyes were on her. 

_Do they want to attack me? Why do I feel hostility radiating from all sides of the school?_

" Makino!!" She turned around. " Nishikado-kun. Mimasaka-kun."  
" We thought you did not come or got lost in the way. We went to your house but no one's home."  
" My brother and I went out early. Is it all right?"  
" No.. yes.. it's all right."  
" Ano.. Nishikado-kun, why is it everybody is watching me just now? Did I do anything wrong?"  
" You did not know...??"  
" Everybody heard the news of your accident. I guessed they were curious to see if you are all right." 

_How come I don't feel it was because of curiosity?_

" Where's Rui?"  
" Oh.. he's late as usual." 

" Tsukushi-chan..." " Kazuya-kun.."  
" Classes are starting any minute from now. Let me carry your books."  
" Aoike.. could you just leave Makino alone for a while."  
" What's wrong with me staying with her? It was not like Doumyouji's here or anything?" 

Her heart skipped a beat. _I thought I might see him today._ " I thought you said you all went to Eitoku."  
" Oh.. Doumyouji stopped a few months ago. When he went to New York." 

_New York..._

" Tsukushi-chan.. Let's go.." 

* * * * 

It was the same even in the class. She could feel that all eyes were on her. Each time she looked around, she saw everyone looking the opposite way. She could see that they were pretending. 

_Why am I being so paranoid? Perhaps Nishikado were right. I am being overly sensitive..._

During recess, she was looking for a place to eat. She knew Kazuya told her to wait for him by the pond but she did not feel she wanted to be with him. She wanted to see Rui. 

_Where should I go? I have looked everywhere. Where was he? Was he absent today?_

She was walking pass some stairs when she heard someone playing the violin. It sounded so familiar. Her heart beat faster and faster and she run towards the source. She came to a big, ash wood door. The music came from right behind this door. 

As she slowly opened the door, she could see Rui so engrossed playing his violin. He seemed as if he was lost in a world of his own. Her heart felt lighter as she watched Rui. After what seemed to be eternity, Rui finally stopped and looked towards Makino. 

" Just like old times.. Don't you remember here?" She shook her head. Both if them sat down. Rui leaned against the wall, holding his violin close to his chest. " We spent a lot of time here talking. The first time you came here, you called us F4 arrogant pig headed asshole." She almost choked on hearing that. " Hontou?? Gomennasai..."   
" No.. it's nothing to be sorry about. In fact that was what made me know you. At that time, no one dared to stand up against us but you did. You had impressed me very much." her cheeks flushed deep red in embarrassment.   
" Am I really that great?" He did not reply. He just stared the opposite way. She felt happy even though Rui did not answer her question. It felt good just the two of them here in the emergency staircase. A place of their own. 

* * * * 

Ring.. ring... Doumyouji answered the phone. 

" Doumyouji residence.."  
" Doumyouji Tsukasa..!!!!!!!! Where the hell are you?!!" Shigeru shouted at the phone.  
" At home, you monkey."  
" Why are you not at school? Nishikado asked for you."  
" Didn't you remember I dropped out of Eitoku? And besides.. what's the use of going? There's nothing that could interest me."  
" I thought you wanted Makino to start remember. How can she remember you if you just left her with Rui?"  
" Shut up!!! You don't know anything...!!" Shigeru was beyond words. " Tsukasa.."  
" Rui's my best friend. I trusted him enough to make her happy."  
" How about you? Are you happy?" 

He did not answer. " I hated to think that I gave you up to Makino for nothing. I hated the fact that you can confront your own mother but still afraid to confront the person you love. Tsukasa.. You are such a stupid coward!!" She slammed down the phone. 

Doumyouji put down the phone. Tsubaki entered the room. 

" Tsukasa.." 

" I don't want to hear another woman's lecture.. I had enough for one day."  
" I just want to tell I am going back to LA. My plane is in one hour. But I am not sure you'll be all right? Take care of yourself will you?" He shrugged. 

After she was gone, Doumyouji got up and poured himself a glass of wine. Unknown to him, Tama was watching him from upstairs. She felt sorry for the young master but she herself don't know what else she can do to help? 

_It is all in God's power right now..._

At the dango shop. Makino easily fit in with her old job. She had lots of fun arranging the cakes and greeting the customers. " You were as good as the way you're before!" Yuki exclaimed. 

They managed to sell a lot of cakes that afternoon. " If this keep up, we might even get a raise." Makino nodded in agreement. 

Just before they wanted to close shop, two young man in office attire came in and asked if they can buy something. " But sir.. we are closing..." 

" Please.. I just have to buy one. It won't take long. " Reluctantly, Yuki and Makino agreed. 

" Which one do you want, sir?"  
" That cream puff please.. That one.. " He pointed. Makino took it.  
" I thought you said you did not like sweet stuff." The one who was buying just smiled. " It's cute is so I am buying it." Makino was struck by his physical resemblance to Rui. In fact, his mannerism also reminded her of Rui.  
" Your cream puff, sir."  
" Keep the change." As the man put his 200 yen in Makino's palm, her head suddenly began to throb. " Tsukushi!!" Her hands gripped both sides of her head as she tried to brace against the loud banging in her head. The cake and the money crashed onto the floor. 

_Flash back...: Visions of Rui buying cake from her.. Rui smiling.. Giving her flowers...  
" The first thing I bought with my own hard work.. This flowers.. I bought it for you..."  
The kiss by the beach... The surprise first kiss.. " Do you know what time is it in France?"  
The time they had on the yacht.. Her tearful confession.._

" Tsukushi.. are you all right? Tsukushi..." 

As the pain subsided, Makino slowly got up. " Miss, are you okay?" The man offered his hand but she pushed it away. " Yuki... I remembered... I can remember."  
" What..?" Makino shook her head. " I must tell him.. I must tell him..." she mumbled to herself as she quickly dashed outside. 

" Hey.. how about my cake?!!" the customer yelled. Yuki stared after Makino as she disappeared into the night. _Tsukushi-chan... Could it be she finally remembered Doumyouji?_

As she run and run with all her might.. the visions flashed across her mind... Rui and her.. She have remembered. 

At the Hanazawa residence. Rui just got out from the shower and was about to retire to his bed when he heard commotion from the front door. He walked out in curiosity. The servants were at the door. Just as she opened it, Makino charged against her causing her to fall to the floor. " Makino-san!!" 

" Makino?!" 

She threw her arms around Rui. With her hands holding him tight, Rui was too shocked to say anything. 

" Makino.. What are you doing? Why you come so late tonight?" 

Makino remained silent. She was afraid even one word could break this magical moment. This magical moment with Rui. 

_I remembered you, Rui. The first memory I can remember... I can see it all so clear now..._

_I loved you.. Hanazawa Rui_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Doumyouji: You baka onna!! Give Makino back to me!!!!!_

_dytia: Hihi.. poor Tsukasa... I am evil!! _

_Okay.. I am sorry if the dialogues during the dango shop were different from the actual one with Rui. I cannot remember exactly the dialogue so I just put in the parts I remember. _

_preview chapter 6: What will Rui do now that Makino thinks that he was her boyfriend? How will Doumyouji react? Umi tried to comfort Doumyouji now that Makino is out of the picture. Makino went mad with jealousy seeing Doumyouji with Umi. It made her question her feelings towards Doumyouji. _


	6. Chapter 6: Unanswered Questions

**Title: Changing Fates  
by dytia**

**chapter 6: Unanswered Questions**

_I am in the process of reupdating past chapters. Even the earlier parts. No big changes, just grammar and some stuff. Sentences to be reworked on. Really need to work on the grammar._

_Now we have come to chapter 6. This is the part I really wanted to focus on. Makino suddenly thinks that the person she really loved is Rui. Rui trying to be honest to himself but stay loyal to Tsukasa at the same time. Will he resist the temptation? Or will he put himself over Tsukasa's happiness? _

_Did you notice that Makino "post amnesia" personality is quiet, cowardly versus her independent, never-say-die attitude before amnesia. (Compare that to Tsukasa "post amnesia" brash, cold-hearted versus gentle, caring side in the manga). All I wanted to say is that Makino "post amnesia" is what I think we might get if she had never been bullied by Doumyouji Tsukasa. Just as Tsukasa " post amnesia" is a version of Tsukasa if he never met Makino._

_I really think too much..._

_Doumyouji: Will I get back Makino after this?  
dytia: Patience .. Tsukasa..   
Rui: Tsukushi's mine... hahaha..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Makino... The servants are staring at us..." Ooops... Makino slowly let go of Rui. " What's wrong?"

" No nothing's wrong.. I am just so happy.."  
" Makino.."  
" I remember something Rui.. I can see you and me.. we were happy together." His face darkened. " What do you mean?"

" Yuo don't have to hide it now. My first memory that came back to me was our happy memories. Memories of us together. Memories of.." Her eyes slowly lit up as she said this, " my love for you."

Rui could feel as if a boulder suddenly fell over his head. It was as if he was given wings to fly yet those wings were fake and he really can't fly. What game is God playing?

" Makino.. you got it all wrong. There was nothing between us. Yes, you used to love me but things happened after a while .. We are just friends."  
" No.. you are lying. I know the truth now. I can see it very vividly as if it happened yesterday. My memories tells me I love only you. That was why you were the one I remembered. That was why.. of all people.. I can remember you most."

_Makino..._

" Rui.. I am so happy it was you, " She slipped her hands around his waist as she fell back into his embrace. Rui held her there reveling in her sweet warmth. His hand stayed on the soft curve of her neck. Her scent filled his senses. He felt as if he was drunk on love yet his heart was overflowing with guilt. He yearned for this illusion to be the truth but do not have the courage to continue with this farce.

_She loves me. Or at least thought that she loves me. I am so happy yet I know I should not. What must I do now?_

_* * * *_

Outside Makino's apartment.

Bang.. bang... 

" Ara.. Who is this stupid person want to visit at this late hour? Ara... Doumyouji-san!!"  
" You... Where's Makino?"  
" Onee-san? She's not home."  
" Uso... Where could she go right now.. It's 3 am in the morning!"  
" How do I know? She said she's going to work late."

Makino... where are you?

" Do you know any of her colleagues? Her friends at work.."  
" Matsuoka Yuki-san.. but I don't know her telephone number.. and Doumyouji it is too late at night... She must already slept."

Damn..

Running towards the car, he whipped out his hand phone and shouted at it, " Wake up you dumb as... You get me Matsuoka Yuki's phone number and address right this minute.. You hear me.. NOW!!!"

Later at Yuki's house... Yuki could not sleep. 

Tsukushi-chan have remembered Doumyouji. She must have went to see Doumyouji. I am happy for her yet I cannot say I really feel anything. Am I jealous? Am I selfish? Why can't I be happy for her? Is it because I cannot be happy for myself..

Nishikado-kun.. 

Bang.. bang... (_me: sorry.. I am so unimaginative with SFX_)

" Doumyouji!!"  
" Where's Makino?"  
" Tsukushi? I thought she was with you?" _What??_

" Why did you say that? Yuki.. tell me!!"

_Tsukushi-chan.. I am sorry. I have a really bad feeling about this. _

_T_he next day.

Makino slowly opened her right eye.

_Where am I?_

She got up. Looked around. Oh now.. I remember. Hanazawa residence. She smiled at last night's recollection. Rui let her stay at his house since it was so late for a girl to walk home alone. 

" Hanazawa Rui.. " As she hugged her pillow, she slowly got out of the soft, feather bed. She bathed and combed her hair. A few minutes later, a few servants came to assist her and offer her school clothes..

" How? How did you know I need this?"  
" Oh.. Hanazawa-san told us that this morning you need to go straight to school so he bought you this."

_How thoughtful..?_

" Is Hanazawa Rui waken up already? I want to thank him."  
" The young master have not woke up yet." _Not yet. But we are already late for school._  
" Then, we must go wake him up."

" Miss. This is not a good idea."  
" Why?"  
" No one could ever wake up young master."  
" Then I will."

Makino confidently marched into Rui's room. My, his room was bare. It does not look like a rich man's son room. Just a king-sized bed in the middle of this huge room and nothing else.

" Hanazawa Rui.. Wake up!" She shook him really hard. He did not even move a muscle.

1st try. Failed.

2nd try.. DONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Makino got herself a huge gong and hit it with all her might)

Rui: zzzzzz....

2nd try. Failed

3rd try. Makino tickled him. On his feet. Under arm. Waist.

3rd try. Failed.

" Makino-san. It is really of no use. We have tried before but nothing we can do to wake him up. Once, we even tried to set his bed on fire."  
" Did it work?" _White flag...._  
" So, what do you usually do?"  
" Nothing. He usually wake up by himself. Makino-san, if you do not want to be late, you have to go now."

Makino nodded. Reluctant to leave Rui, she gently sat next to his bed.

" Thank you, Hanazawa Rui. For the memories." And then she gently kissed him on his cheeks.

After she left the room, Rui slowly got up. _Makino..._

That morning, Makino felt there was spring in her step. Her heart was brimming over with sheer joy. She already have parts of her memories and she's confident that soon, she'll regain all of it back. And like Doumyouji said.. she'll return to be the old Makino he knew.

_Why do I care what Doumyouji thinks? The person I liked is Rui._

When she arrived at school, she was stunned to see that the school was deserted.

I thought today we got school. But, where is everybody?

" Makino!!" she turned around.  
" Mimasaka..?!"  
" You must hurry. Doumyouji's at the back and he was beating up some students. He's beyond control!!"

When they arrived at the fight scene, she saw Doumyouji. She held her breath in stunned silence as she saw a heap of bloodied, crushed bodies sprawled lifeless by his foot. They were surrounded by the whole school body. she saw a group of pretty students led by a very attractive brunette cheering for Doumyouji. _Cheering??_

Makino could feel her blood heating up past the boiling point. Her head was empty besides on thing. 

" Doumyouji you dumb ass!!!" She yelled as her fist landed right smack at his chin. " Makino?!"

" You stupid ape.. You don't go and use violence on other people just like that." Another kick in the stomach.

Sojirou and Akira cheered for Makino from the side.

A very dazed Doumyouji could only look up in wonder. " Makino.. you're back."

" Of course.. I'm back. What do you think I am? I am not some unruly dropout who's going to miss school just like that."  
" I was worried about you! you just disappear like that."  
" Who said I disappeared?"  
" Then where did you go last night?!!"  
" I was at Rui's house."

Doumyouji felt like somebody just ripped his heart out.

" All night?"  
" Yeah.."  
" Why?"  
" Do I need a reason to stay back at my boyfriend's house?"

Snapped. He gripped Makino's neck. " Uso!!"  
" Doumyouji.. what are you doing?!!!"  
" Rui's not your boyfriend. I am!!"  
" Let me go.. you dumb ass..." He reluctantly let go of Makino. She collapsed. Gripping her aching neck, she shouted at him, " I know what I am saying. Yesterday, a part of my memories came back. My memories with Rui.."

" Makino.."  
" I remembered I was happy when I was with him. I remembered it as the happiest time in my life. I remembered that I loved him."

Doumyouji just stood there speechless. All of then including Sojirou and Akira were stiff silent.

_Why you remembered Rui? Why not me??_

" You.. you stupid woman.. Always like this."

As he turned to walk away, he saw Rui watching him. As he walked past Rui, he said, " I guessed you won."  
" I thought you said you wanted Makino to be happy."  
" I wanted her to be happy. But I rather I was the one that made her happy."

Makino ran towards Rui, " Rui.. You came."  
Doumyouji quicken his steps. He had enough heartbreak for now. He could not bear to watch her with Rui.

* * * *

At the park, Doumyouji was sitting alone with his thoughts. He just sat there, all morning.. until afternoon. He did not expect to see someone he knows.

" Doumyouji.. what are you doing here?" He looked up. It was Umi.  
" Go away.."  
" You look sad. Are you all right?"  
" What part of leave that you don't understand?"  
" Did you have a fight? Your face bruised."  
" Don't touch.. aahh.. it hurts.." She giggled.  
" You're such a big baby. Come here.. my house is near by. I can put some medicine on that wound. Come.."

At Umi's house, Umi carefully tended on Doumyouji's bruises.

Makino never treat me as gentle as this.

" There.. all done.."  
" I'm leaving."  
" Wait.. How about some tea?" Doumyouji just walked out without saying anything. Umi chased after him.

They walked side by side. Umi tried to make some conversation. But Doumyouji remained silent. Umi could hardly keep up with his long strides.

" Doumyouji.. could you slow down?"  
" Did I tell you to come along?"  
" No.. But I am worried about you."  
" Why don't you just leave me alone?"  
" I can't...!!" she cried. Doumyouji glanced at her indifferently. " You really need to go home."  
" I don't want to. I want to be with you."

" Why?!"  
" Because I liked you!!" Doumyouji stared right through Umi. Umi, her eyes brimming with tears, threw her arms around Doumyouji. Doumyouji let her. Sobbing, Umi hugged him real tight. " I liked you from the moment I saw you back at the rooftop. I don't know why. But I can't help thinking that you're the only person I could like. So, please. Don't push me away."  
" Umi.." She tipped her toes and slowly kissed him right on the lips. A long passionate kiss.

Crash.. Doumyouji heard something dropped. He turned around and saw Makino. At her feet, there was a plastic bag containing a crumpled box of first aid kit.

" Tsukushi.." Umi called out in surprise. One hand wiping away her tears. " Oh.. I am so embarassed.. of all people you're the one who saw us."

Makino gaped at him. The ache in her heart intensified, overwhelming her. Chills ran through her body as she replayed the scene she just saw. Doumyouji in another girl's arms. Kissing her.

" err.. I wanted to say I am sorry and was on the way to your house. " She looked up. And there he was. Still looking at her that way he always do.

_Stop looking at me this way._

" I am sorry I interrupted you.. I could see Umi had taken good care of you. So, I think I better leave.."  
" Makino!!" Doumyouji shouted for her to come back.

Pretending that she could not hear him, she just ran and ran. Tears brimming in her eyes.

_What's happening to me? Why am I feeling this way? Why is it when I am with Doumyouji.. I can't control the way I feel? I cannot think...._

Her feet tripped on a tree root. She fell against the cold, asphalt road. Tears flooding down her cheeks.

_Painful.. it really hurts.._

She is so confused.

_I am in love with Rui. But why I still act this way around Doumyouji. Why? What is this strange feeling I have when I am with him? It's not happiness. But it was not sorrow.. What is it? Somebody.. please tell me..._

_Why should I care if Doumyouji is with another girl? He is nothing to me. Nothing._

_But if this is true, why is seeing him with Umi affecting me so much? Why I felt running towards him every time he look at me with those eyes? Why?_

After the accident, Makino always felt as if there was a gaping emptiness inside her. She thought it was because she could not remember her memories that she was feeling this way. But now she realized it was not so.

_Does it have to do with Doumyouji? Is the answer lies with him?_

She closed her eyes. Her tears came raining on the ground.

_At the end, I realized.. I needed him. This violent man with gentle eyes always looking at me like I am his most precious person. Am I?_

_Doumyouji..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ooo... writing this with Full Moon o Sagashite's Eternal Snow blasting in the background. Such a sweet, sad love song. Just the thing to keep me writing._

_no chapter preview this time... hihi..._


	7. Chapter 7: Friends

**Title: Changing Fates  
by dytia**

**chapter 7: Friends**

_Thank you for the many reviews. I felt happy that there are people reading this. It really does encourage me want to go on torturing the three. (me: evil laughter)_

_Nonki... I know I hated Umi too..A LOT!!!!!!! But you see this is my take on the Umi saga. I really do wish I can kill her off and *gasp* it really is a torturous sacrifice in my part to let her kiss Tsukasa... But I need some girl.. any girl to make Makino jealous. And Shigeru already gave up on him. Asai & Sakurako... (NOOOO!!!) Umi is much convenient and after this I can have the famous Doumyouji-jilting-Umi scene .. YEAH!!!_

_Doumyouji: Arghh.. I need all the Dethol I can get!!!!!!!  
dytia: Don't worry Doumyouji.. Umi's only get to stay for one more chapter.. after this she's out of your life.. I promise!!!  
Doumyouji: Why I have a bad feeling about this...? You evill...._

_piglet.. thank you for helping me with that.. I just knew I missed something. Going to update that chapter next._

_At one point.. the fic does sounded it is going towards a R x T pairing, isn't it? The thing is I really do like the friendship between Rui and Tsukushi. I always thought if Doumyouji & Shizuka never came into the picture, Tsukushi would end up with Rui a long time ago. To all those RxT supporters.. enjoy it while it last. _

Rui: Yeah!!!!!!!! (*hugz dytia)_  
Doumyouji: WHY YOU?!!! Makino's mine.. don't you hear me?? MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_ Oh well back to the story.._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Doumyouji turned away to chase Makino. But Umi (me: baka Umi) grabbed his arm and pulled him away. " Why are you chasing after her? She does not even remember you."  
" What do you know?"  
" Kazuya told me this morning when I was waiting for you at your school. He said that Tsukushi have remembered that she's Rui's girlfriend. Isn't that a good thing? So why must you care for her anymore? She's Rui's problem now." 

Slap...!! Umi collapsed to the ground. Her right hand slowly touched her right cheek. It was stinging with pain even by softest of touch. She looked up and saw Doumyouji the way she never saw Doumyouji before. The Doumyouji in the worst than insane mode. Terrified, she slowly moved away from Doumyouji. Glaring at her with those crazed eyes, Doumyouji started to mutter, " You have no right to interfere, you stupid girl. You said you love me but how much of me do you know, baka? The truth is, you know nothing of me. So, don't you dare to even say you love me."  
" Doumyouji, that's not true. I.. I was only thinking for your own good."  
" No.. you're wrong. It was obvious to me that you are only doing this for your own selfish needs. And you know what.. I hate people who use me for their own selfish means." 

It was as if Doumyouji had just kicked her in the stomach. The pain was unbearable. Sobbing, Umi started to whine, " Why are you treating me like this? I was being so nice to you. How could you do this to me?" 

Doumyouji nonchalantly shrugged, " You still don't get it, don't you?" He started to step away.  
" It's simply because... Makino Tsukushi is million times nicer than you." 

Umi stared at Doumyouji as he sprinted away from her at the direction Makino left. Tears running down her cheek as she refused to accept what Doumyouji just said to her. " I still don't get it.." 

* * * * * 

" Makino, " a soft male voice gently greeted her from behind. Makino could feel his warm hand tenderly clasping her shoulder, soothing her. Hastily wiping her tears, she turned around and looking up. 

" Rui!" Looking very concerned, he asked, " Why are you here crying..? I thought you said you wanted to go to Doumyouji's.. What happen? Did he hit you?"  
" No... it's not that." She angrily shook her head.  
" Rui.. Could... you hold me for a minute?" 

Rui reluctantly nodded. In his embrace, Makino leaned over his shoulder. " Do you love me, Rui?" 

Rui just stared away. His hands were gently stroking her back. It felt so good to have her with him. 

" Yes.. I love you. I'll always .. love you." Makino snuggled against him. " You'll never leave me.. promise me this."  
" Makino.."  
" Promise me.."  
" I promise.." 

A few yards away, in the shadows, someone was watching silently. Doumyouji yearned to take Makino away from Rui right then but he did not have the courage to do so. As he look at Makino's tear-stained face, he felt a sudden urge to wipe the tear away and kissing her senseless. But he knew that it was too late. It was obvious to him that now, the one Makino needed was Rui. Not him. 

With a heavy heart, he walked away. 

Rui felt instinctively that they were not alone. He looked around but it seemed there was no one. _Perhaps I was imagining things?_ Makino's sobs subsided. He slowly pulled apart and saw that she had dozed off. Watching her peaceful face, he smiled and tenderly touched her cheek. It felt so warm.. in fact too warm. 

" Makino.. Makino... wake up... You are burning.. Makino.." She did not stir. 

_Not now..._

In her dream.. she was at the hill again. Searching the sky, she felt that there was something missing. But she could see that the moon was still there shining down at her. The stars was as if mischievously winking.. mocking her. She ran and ran but still she could not find what was missing. What is it? 

Then, she could hear someone calling her. A tall young man with no face, a telescope beside him. He was waving at her. His voice beckoning her. When she got there, he pointed at the sky and there she saw the thing she have been searching. " Saturn, " she whispered." Beautiful isn't it?" He nodded. Then, she could feel him embracing her from behind. She could feel him putting something across her neck. A beautiful necklace with a Saturn locket. " You shouldn't have." She could feel him frowning at her.  
" Why? Is it wrong for me to give something precious to the person I love?" 

She could feel her heart beat quicken as the man slowly turned her around. He leaned towards her and slowly kissed her. A slow, lingering, passionate kiss. She could hear his rapid heart beat. _Or is it mine?_

It felt so warm in his embrace. Losing track of time, Makino let herself caressed by that stranger. Her head was spinning. She could not think. The feeling was akin to drowning. Yes, she felt it was as if she was drowning in the middle of a wide ocean with only this man's warm hand that could pull her to safety. This man's warm hand, which always protect her. 

_What would I do if I lose you? Without you, what would I do?_

" Makino.. Makino..." she could hear him calling her name.. over and over again... 

" Makino... Makino..." _Rui?_

Her eye lids felt so heavy. " Rui? Is that you.." 

" Oh, I thought you are still delirious."  
" Where am I?"  
" At your house. It seemed you caught a high fever. It's all right. The doctor said it was just the flu. I guessed you are still weak from the accident."  
" How long have I slept this time..? Where's my brother?"  
" Your brother told me that he is at his friends' house. He'll return late but he did not want you to worry. You have slept since yesterday's afternoon.."  
" I see... What is the time now?"  
" It's already 8 pm."  
" And you're still here. Gomennasai.. I have troubled you so much."  
" No problem.. it was alright.. " 

She tried to sit up. Rui wanted to help her but she pushed him away, " I can get up by myself."  
" Don't be too hard on yourself. I told you I'll stay with you. Didn't I?" Rui... She looked up to his gentle-looking face. " You always have been so nice to me. How did I get so lucky? What did I do to deserve you?" Rui smiled at her. 

I don't know. I have also thought of that. I cannot remember when I first fell for you. The feeling caught me unaware. Perhaps watching you with your determination.. strength that I could never have. But honestly, Makino, I did not know. 

" You just rest. This medicine. Let me put it away. where should I put it." A bit embarrassed by her apartment, which barely has any furniture in it, she pointed towards a small cupboard. " I think there was a drawer in that." 

As Rui opened it, a small, cardboard box fell out. Makino could see that there was a ball, a small stuffed toy and a smaller, velvet box inside it. Rui picked it out. " Oops.. I'm sorry."  
" Ara.. Rui.. could you give me that..." Rui nodded. After he put the medicine inside, he brought the small, crumpled box to Makino. She opened it. First, she picked up the ball. It was baseball with a signature on that. 

" Was I a baseball fan?" Rui shrugged. He didn't know. Makino grinned. She put the ball back and picked up the old, stuffed rabbit. It was a bit dirty and torn. " This.. I must have it ever since I was little. Look. Some of the stuffing already came out a bit. I really should have fix it." Rui eyed the rabbit with interest. 

_The rabbit looked very familiar._

Then, Makino's eyes fell to the small, velvet box. _Could it be?_ She thought of her dream. Her heart skipped a beat. She fingered the clasp on the velvet box and pulled it to open. And just as she had expected to be, there it was. The Saturn necklace. 

Rui watched her intently. Would she remember? 

" Makino.."  
" Did you give this to me?" 

Rui did not answer he looked away. Her face fell. " Rui.. did I say something wrong?" 

_Should I tell her the truth? What would she do? Would she go back to Doumyouji? Should I lie?_

Makino was alarmed by Rui's silence. She moved towards him with the necklace in her hand. "Rui.. I am sorry if I am upsetting you. But.. I just want to know.. If it troubles you, I won't ask again."  
" No, I did not."  
" huh.."  
" I did not give you the necklace to you." He glanced at her. " It was not me.  
Her face darkened. She looked away confused by the answer. 

_It could not be. If it was not Rui._

" Was it.. Doumyouji?" 

Rui did not dare to look at her. He hesitantly nodded. Angrily shaking her head, she could not accept the fact... 

" No.. you're lying...."  
" Makino.. If I said I was the one who gave it to you, that would be a lie. Doumyouji was the one who gave it to you."  
" Why didn't you lie and said that you gave it to me? If you said it, I'd believe it and nothing would change."  
" I cannot do that. It would be wrong."  
" No.. it wouldn't. You said that you love me. And I know that I love you too. All right.. So what..? I might be Doumyouji's girlfriend but now all I know is that I love you."  
" But the past.."  
" I no longer care about the past.. whatever feelings I have right now.. that's more important than the past and right now. And right now, I am sure.. I know.. that I truly, honestly love you." 

Gripping the necklace tightly in her right hand, she raised it to hurl it out the window. Rui seeing that, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the window. " Makino, what are you doing?" he yelled. Makino, holding back the tears, slowly said. " I don't want to see you sad. Now, I am throwing away this trinket. It does not mean anything to me now. If this will separate you and me, I rather losing it than keeping it with me."  
" No.. When you remembered everything. You will realize that throwing this does not mean a thing. You might even regret it. Trust me. Whatever happens, I will always be with you. Nothing will separate you and me."  
" Nothing?"  
" Nothing." 

* * * * 

As Rui walked away from Makino's apartment, he had a feeling that he was being followed. Stopping, he turned around to face that person. There was no one but Rui trusted his instinct. 

" If you want to talk, just say so, " Rui said loud enough for his stalker to hear. Sure enough, emerging form the shadows was Doumyouji. 

" How's Makino?"  
" Her fever is better. She just needed some rest." Doumyouji nodded. Then he turned around and walked towards the opposite direction. 

" Didn't you want to see her?"  
" What's the use? She wouldn't want see me."  
" Why are you so sure? Don't you want her back?"  
" Of course I wanted her back."  
" Then why don't you fight for her."  
" Because you are my best friend!" Rui was stunned. Doumyouji shoved his hands into his jeans pocket, surprised at his own admission. " Look.. All this time, I always afraid that Makino would suddenly change her mind and decided that she loved you more than me. I always afraid that when the day comes, my world would come tumbling down. And now when it did.. I realize it did not. I am still here. And maybe it was for the best." 

_Doumyouji.._

" You've changed Tsukasa. The old Tsukasa would not give up Makino just like that." Doumyouji weakly smiled.  
" Many things had happen. Yeah, perhaps that had changed me." Looking very thoughtful, he slowly said, " At that time in New York.. when I thought I had lost her for good, I already decided that if there's anybody would love Makino as much as I do, it would be you. And now I could see that you can take care of her better than I would. "  
" Doumyouji.. there's still hope that she'll remember everything. And everything will return the way it was."  
" No.. she was right. If the person she really loved was me, she would have remembered me. But instead she remembered you. Deep down, she still love you."  
" Doumyouji.."  
" Take care of her.. I know you can.."  
" How about you?"  
" I'll be fine. You are talking about me, the great Doumyouji Tsukasa!! After all, Doumyouji Tsukasa wouldn't be whimpering in the corner just because his girlfriend ditched him. Did you think so?" 

Rui smiled. Doumyouji smiled back. Rui playfully punched him at the shoulder. " Let's go home together. Just like old times." Doumyouji shook his head.  
" It's all right. My driver is around the corner. After all, your house is in a different direction. And you already looked sleepy."  
" No I am not."  
" Huh.. so what's with that dopey, red eyes? You must have not get your usual 16 hour sleep."  
" What do you mean 16-hour..?" 

As they walk together, teasing each other just like old times, the two best friends were back in good terms again. It was surprising for two people who were as different as heaven and earth, both thought the same way, both ready to sacrifice their own happiness for the other. All because of friendship. Yup, at the end, friendship was what mattered the most. 

Perhaps this was for the best. 

Knock.. knock.. 

" Susumu.. is that you? He must have forgotten his keys.." Makino dragged herself to the door and was surprise to see it was Umi, not Susumu.  
" Tsukushi.. I am sorry but I just have to see you. I.. I have flowers and I made you some soup. Err.. can I come in?"  
Makino was reluctant but looking at Umi's naive face, she did not have the heart. 

As they sat together in front of the small table, Makino apologized for not having anything to serve. 

" No.. it's all right. I knew you had fever and I am sorry it was so late at night.. I had wanted to come earlier but I was lost..."  
" It is all right." Umi was quieter than she had expected. In fact, she looked rather nervous. 

" Umi, did you have something to say to me..?"  
" Ano.. Tsukushi-san... what are your feelings with Doumyouji?" 

What? 

" I know I am being a busy body. But I have to know.. after all.. It is about the person I like.." Makino could sense the anxiety in Umi's voice. But that question.. That question, she also has not known the answer yet. 

" Umi.. I am sorry but I really can't help you."  
" Tsukushi.."  
" I just told Rui.. that I do not care about the past anymore. And perhaps it is true that I used to love Doumyouji.. but this new me.. with no recollection other than the ones I had with Rui. It is really hard for me to say that I love Doumyouji instead of Rui. To say to Doumyouji I love him when my head telling me that I do not. It just too hard for me to accept. Perhaps I will regret it. But right now, I felt that was the best thing to do."  
" But Makino.. Doumyouji told me.."  
" I do not care what Doumyouji thinks.. I have already decided. Why you asking me this? I thought you said you liked Doumyouji." 

Umi looked away in hesitation. She did not have the heart to say it but she must know. " Why did you ran away yesterday?" 

Stunned speechless, Makino deliberately tried to change the subject. " When did I ran? I.. I .. I was embarrassed.. I mean there you were kissing.. and I.." 

A flash of memory.. Shigeru half naked on top of Doumyouji. Makino running away.. Sleeping next to Rui.. Her hand holding his hand. 

" Tsukushi.. what's the matter?"  
" Huh... nothing..." Painful.. this feeling...  
" Tsukushi.. I'm sorry I could see you angry with me.. I am sorry.."  
" It's just that I saw something.. Hen da yo ne.. How did that happen? I must imagining things so much. It doesn't make sense.." 

Just then, Susumu got back.. " Ho... I never thought we have guest this late."  
" Umi.. this is my brother, Susumu. Susumu, this is my friend Umi."  
" Yoroshiku, Umi desu. Happy to meet you."  
" Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."  
" Tsukushi.. I guess I better get going.."  
" Let me see you outside.."  
" No.. it's cold."  
" Nope.. I insist. I felt a lot better now. Please let me walk you at least to the door." 

At the door, just before Umi left, she suddenly exclaimed, " I still don't understand!!" 

_Huh!_

" What is it, Umi?"  
" Doumyouji told me that you were million times nicer than me. I could not accept that. All my life, I have tried to be nice to everybody I know. I liked helping people and I liked people liking me. To have the person I liked saying that I was not being nice for other people. That I was doing that, making use of other people for my selfish needs. I cannot accept that."  
" Umi.."  
" What did you do that made him like you so much? Why didn't he like me? I had been so nice to him but he said you were nicer than me. Is it wrong being nice to somebody in order to get him to like me. Is it??? I just don't understand." 

Makino suddenly slapped Umi really hard.. effectively silencing her. " I am sorry, but to me you really need that." Umi yelled back at her, " Why? You too.. Tsukushi. Why all of you so mean to me? Doushite??'  
Makino calmly explained," I am not being mean to you, Umi. I didn't know what had happened between you and Doumyouji. I honestly don't know why he liked me but Umi.. You are wrong in saying that you have to nice to other people in order to make them like you. It does not work like that. Blindly working so hard at being nice to other people to make them like you. But at the end of the day, you might even end up hurting yourself. Even other people. It is more important to have people like you by being yourself."  
" But.. what if they don't like me."  
" Does it even matter?" 

Umi looked up to Makino. Her eyes flooded with tears. Makino continued, " When I realized I cannot remember anything, I was so scared. I was so worried that I'll be alone. But then I saw that I have lots of friends that care me just like that. Even though I could not remember them, they stayed by my side. Always telling me the road I should follow. Always looking out for me. I knew that I was not the nicest person on earth but I have great friends that would stand up for me. It felt a million times nicer than having everybody liking me for not being what I am. That it does not matter how nice I was to them, they will like me for being me."  
" Tsukushi.."  
" Umi.. you have good heart. It is good to be nice to other people but only by being yourself, you can find real friends that would accept you no matter what person you are." 

Umi nodded. " Thank you, Tsukushi..."  
" You're welcome though I am sorry for hitting you." Umi laughed.  
"Then would you be my friend, Tsukushi-san?"  
" Of course.. why wouldn't I be? Do you feel better now?" Umi finally let go of her.  
" I felt better now. It's getting late. I better go. Ja ne..Oyasumi.."  
" Oyasumi.." 

As she descended the stairs... all of a sudden, Umi called her out, " Tsukushi.. if you see Doumyouji.. tell him.. that I have understand everything now. tell him I am sorry and that I won't bother him again. Could you tell him that?"  
Makino nodded. Umi smiled. A very sincere smile. Her eyes lit up as she said, " Tell him I will pray for his happiness.. and you too, Tsukushi."  
And with that she skipped away. Her steps light with joy of knowing that even if she had lost the person that she really liked, at least she have gained her first true friend. 

Makino sighed. As she closed the door, she wondered if she can be as happy as Umi. She glanced at Susumu who had already fallen asleep. There's no sign of any worries on his face. She grabbed a mirror. Gosh.. I looked terrible. Compared to Umi, it'll be like comparing a weed to a rose flower. So stupid of Doumyouji ditching the beautiful Umi for her. 

_There I go again.. it's always Doumyouji.. Doumyouji... Why am I still thinking of that jerk when I have Rui?_

_Am I still in love with Doumyouji? No, it can't be. Why do I want to love somebody as violent as that guy?_

Perhaps, she had taken the wrong decision. No, I have decided and I won't go back from any of my decisions. Only a coward does that and Makino Tsukushi's not a coward. 

_I have decided to trust in Rui. I have chosen Rui's kindness and tender loving care over Doumyouji's smoldering stares. I have decided for Rui's happy memories._

She went to her futon and brought out the small velvet box. As she stroked the necklace gently reveling upon its beauty, she thought of her dream. That intoxicating kiss. It felt so real but it was only a dream. It was only a dream... 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Ok that's it for today._

_Next chapter: There'll be something happening at Eitoku. But I am not telling you. Arghhh.. Doumyouji .. Stop strangling me!!!_

_Doumyouji: How long are you going to torture all of us?  
dytia: errr... a few more chapters...  
Doumyouji: Arghhh!!!  
dytia: Hey.. I did gotten rid of Umi. Be thankful for that at least._


	8. Chapter 8: Just like old times

**Title: Changing Fates  
by dytia**

**chapter 8: Just like old times**

_Shopps... Thank you for reviewing. Yup, I deliberately made Doumyouji mellow as you called it. You see, I need a mature Doumyouji in the storyline I have in my head. After all, the old Doumyouji would have just bashed Rui to death or hounded Makino until she threatens putting a 100 yards restraining order on him. And that would kind of cut my story short. Then again if you follow the current manga plot, I think that was what Kamio-sensei had in mind especially the part in New York and the current Japanese Margaret chapters. I could just let Makino remembered in the last chapter but I wanted to torture them longer. Hihihi... argh... ugh.. urk..ack.. (sounds of Doumyouji strangling me to death)_

_Oh well.. I'd live... and here's another chapter.. I am sure all of you TxT fans out there would be satisfied with this chapter. I know I did enjoyed writing it... (*hugz Doumyouji). Enjoy.._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Makino was daydreaming on her desk, oblivious to her surroundings. The last one-week have been so wonderful. No, she still has not regained most of her memories yet but as the days went by, things got more familiar. Every day, Rui, Sojirou and Akira helped her around school. Not forgetting Kazuya too. _And some of the girls.. I think her name was Sakurako were also so nice to me too (although she asked me every day whether it was true that I have broken up with Doumyouji and every time Makino said yes, she'll started to cackle like a witch. Other than that, she seemed normal.) _Asai and her gang were initially hostile to Makino but Sakurako kind of told them off and now they were also nice to her, saying that she was their best friend and that she really have to call them over any time that F4 was going to be around. Rui told her that they were evil. But Makino did not see it, and said that they were nice girls, always helping her etc. Rui remarked that they were using Makino to get back at her past. "Nonsense, they were really nice to me." _(me: without her old memories.. she really became a bit naive.. err sorry..)_

_During recess.. I would be at the emergency staircase with Rui. Eating lunches together, talking to each other. Sometimes, he'd even play his violin just for me._

_After school, I usually would be at the dango shop with Yuki. Sometimes, Shigeru would brought me along window shopping (she shopped, I gawked at the prices.. :P). Rui sometimes followed us but he kept to himself most of the time. Always flashing his wistful smile, I was kind of disappointed by his aloof manner. But I knew it was his own way to show that he cared for me. So, I guessed it was all right. Then, before going home I would do some grocery shopping. Most of the shopkeepers knew me by sight. It turned out that I was an expert haggler and losing my memory did not tarnish my skill one bit! (me: just like Mama...) And then in the evenings, I'll have a quiet dinner with my brother. Just the other day, we got a package from Mama and Papa. Dad gotten better at fishing and sent her some more fish and seaweed._

_I led a happy, simple life surrounded with family and friends.. Thankful for that, I did not wish for more. Yet I yearned for something else. Or is it some one?_

Doumyouji avoided Makino at all costs. He was back at Eitoku. Although he still hang out with F4, when Makino was around, he would act indifferently. In fact, ever since that day she chanced upon him and Umi, she hardly even spoke to him. Makino did not know why but it saddened her. She did not dare to admit this to Rui. When she first mentioned it to Yuki, Yuki said that perhaps it was her old feelings resurfaced. She denied it. " How could I love another person when I already loved Rui?" giggling as she said that.  
" But Tsukushi, what would happen if you suddenly remember that it was Doumyouji you loved, not Rui? Would you leave Rui?" 

Aye.. she thought of that. And she had already decided that she would not betray Rui. She owed that to him. But it was one thing to think.. and another to feel. In the matters concerning Doumyouji, Makino always felt so confused. 

* * * * * 

That day started as normally as the days before. Makino was on her way to see Rui when she crossed path with Sakurako, Asai and her cohorts. Today, they looked very different. In fact, they looked very hostile to her. 

" Oh.. Asai-san, good morning. Could you let me pass? I am a bit in a hurry."  
" Makino, Hanazawa-kun said that he wants to see you at the roof top."  
" That's weird. He said he'd wait for me at the usual place."  
" I guessed he changed his mind.." Makino grinned. " Oh.. Okay. Thanks for telling me." 

As Makino disappeared through the corridors, all of the gals started to follow her. With an devilish smile plastered on their faces, surely this is another one of their evil plans. 

Totally unaware of her predicament, Makino climbed up the stairs towards the rooftop only to find that there was no one there. 

" Hanazawa Rui.. where are you?" 

Dumm.. Makino turned around and saw the gals surrounding her. Sakurako slamming the door shut. 

" Girls.. why are you here?"  
" We wanted to have a word with you." Makino saw that some of them were carrying baseball bats and metal rods. She could sense that they were up to no good. 

" Err.. minna.. I thought we are friends. Friends don't come to secluded places to talk. Why don't we have a sleep over at my house and.." 

Asai stepped towards her and yelled, " Who wants to be friends with poor, miserable you? In fact if it was not for the F4, you have been kicked out from Eitoku a long time ago. And your house.. ugh.. I wouldn't even want to step in that rundown place." Makino was hurt by Asai's insensitive remarks.  
" Why are you doing thing for me now? You have been so nice to me for the past week.. Sakurako said we were all best of friends. Is this some joke?" 

Sakura started to cackle.. " Hohoho... we were just acting to make sure that you are as timid and harmless as they said you were. That day when you fought Doumyouji, we thought you already had your memories. Which kind of surprised us as the rumors has it that after the accident you turn into this weepy weakling so we decided to get close to you to discover the truth."  
" How funny it was when you trusted us completely. It's like having you eating right out of our hands.. The great Makino Tsukushi following our orders, following us around like a puppy. How lovely? But.." Sakurako's eyes now red with fury. (SD shot of her becoming this big monstrous witch) " Doumyouji still did not even look at me even though you are no longer in the picture. And this really pisses me off!!! So today, we are going to beat you up until you agreed to leave Eitoku and to never lay your hand on the F4 ever again. Hahahaha..." 

Makino stared at Sakurako, trying to comprehend what she just said. _So that was it?_ At first she was stunned silent, before all of a sudden, she started to laugh.. A very hearty laugh. She laughed so hard that Asai and co were bewildered beyond comprehension by her reaction. "Err,,, Did the accident turned her into a loony??" asked Sakurako. 

" I don't care. Lets just beat her up while she at it. She won't expect it coming.." Hurling their baseball bats towards Makino, they expected Makino to just sit there not doing anything and get all bloodied. But they were wrong. With the bats just centimeters away from her face, Makino stopped laughing, grabbed both of the bats in the nick of time. Yanking it out of her assailants' hands, she flung one of it over the railing with another held securely in her right hand. Looking at the girls with that old sinister determined look in her eyes, she looked every bit like the old Makino they all feared. 

All of them gaped at Makino, mouths opened wide. " So, now you are afraid of me. Aren't you?" Looking very infuriated, Makino muttered, " It is so stupid for you all to beat up another girl just because a guy jilted you. You guys really have no pride. You think you guys could make me leave like this. Well, I thought you known me better than I know myself.. " Crash.. The girls shrieked as Makino hit one of the tin boxes stacked nearby, making a mess out of it. She advanced towards the girls, with them shivering in fear, she continued. Her voice low and intimidating. " I might be naive but you are wrong to expect me not to fight back. True.. I've already forgotten about your deceitful ways but I have not lose any of my weed power yet!!" Charging towards them, the girls screamed in horror and ran to save their own necks. 

Just as they scrambling down the stairs, Makino stopped chasing after them and started to giggle so hard, tears came out of her eyes. " You really did scare them. Just as I thought you would." 

She gasped in surprise, " Doumyouji!" He smiled knowingly, " Don't worry. I'll keep your little secret. But then again it does not matter. Even if the teachers knows about it, I'll make sure they could never lay their hands on you." 

_Doumyouji.. _

" Ano.. What were you doing here alone?" Looking at her watch.." Oh my god, I am late for class." Just as she was about to leave, she stopped and turned towards Doumyouji. He did move even an inch. Just leaning there against the railing, looking every bit the bigheaded, barbaric guy he is. 

" Don't you have classes?" He haughtily shrugged. " Who cares? I was going to graduate anyway. No matter ho much I cut classes, they wouldn't dare to kick me out. Don't you remember? I own this school."   
" You know that I don't remember, " she replied bitterly. 

Doumyouji glanced at her. Makino tried to act unperturbed but it was obvious she was hurt by his remark. 

" Really, Makino. Your amnesia have turned you into a wimp."  
" It did not. Take that back."  
" Why should I? It's the truth."  
" Do you want me to beat you up?"  
" Huh.. You wouldn't even try." Yeah.. that's true. Remembering their last fight, she could not deny that Doumyouji was way stronger than she was. She was no match for his male strength. 

" But that does not mean I agree with you."  
" Whatever..." Watching him arrogantly dismissing her really infuriated her. Marching towards the door, she angrily muttered, " For a guy with serious attitude problem, he has no right to call me a wimp." With that, she yanked open the door. To her surprise, it did not budge. Doumyouji saw that she was having trouble with the door but acted as if he did not see it. Makino tried to pry it open with the metal rod, slamming her body against it (ouch..), banging on it to get someone on the other side to notice.. but it did not work the door refused to open. 

" Well, I guessed you are stuck here with me." Makino glared at Doumyouji. " Did you have anything to do with this?"  
" Why you.. let me try then?" But even with Doumyouji pushing with all his strength, they still could not get the door to open. After two hours working on the door, they were totally exhausted. 

" It was all your fault. The girls must have locked you out when you chased after them."  
" Well, if you have not jilted Sakurako or Asai or whomever. I would not even be here."  
" Well do you want me to go out with other girls when the one that I really like was still you." 

Makino was stunned by his sudden admission. She could see his face was very serious when he said that. It did not looked like he was joking. 

" Doumyouji... I.."  
" I really mean it, you know. I know, I told Rui that I have let you go. But I could not lie to myself or anybody on that matter." Glancing at Makino, he calmly confessed, " The only one girl I like.. is you." 

Makino looked away, unable to confront his stares. Her heart beat quickened. " Why? What's so special about me? Compared to Umi.. Sakurako.. I am not pretty, I am not rich.. I am not nice.. I could not even remember what I did to make you like me this much."  
" Yes that's true.. You're not that pretty.. or nice.. in fact you were never nice to me.. Always getting me into trouble. Stubborn, idiotic." She glared at him. " Are you finished insulting me?" " But.. " He confidently said," I still like you." 

_When you say those words, my knees always become weak. I could not think. _

" Err. You know what.. Speaking of liking someone.... Umi told me to tell you that she won't bother you anymore. She said she finally understood what you've said to her and was sorry.."  
" Are you deliberately trying to change the subject.." Stumped, she quieted.  
" You always do that. Running away from he real issue. Never admitting your true feelings. When will you learn to be honest to me?" 

She stared upfront. " Doumyouji. No matter what happened between us before, could you at least accept that I am no longer the old Makino you knew?"  
" I will.. after you tell me the truth.."  
" About what?"  
" About me.. about your feelings towards me.." She shrugged, " I don't know." 

(SD shot of Doumyouji strangling Makino- under the caption " Not again!!") 

" You're always like this.."  
" Then what do you expect the answer is. I really don't know." He sighed. " Well, I guessed even though you have not remembered me.. you already acted a lot like the old Makino Tsukushi.. I guessed that was also a good thing.." 

_Doumyouji.. _

Grrr... " Err.. what's that sound?"  
" I think that's your stomach." Another sound this time louder. " No.. that's your stomach.."  
" So, I am hungry.. Have not even eaten breakfast yet."  
" Well.. I haven't eaten my lunch yet. I was about to go see Rui.. wait a minute.. I have my bento with me. I think I dropped it somewhere.. there it was.." Opening it, she saw that it was in a mess but still edible. " You want some, I have extras. I was going to give it to Rui."  
" Why do I want something of Rui's?"  
" Well.. if you're not hungry, fine.. more for me." Doumyouji peeked at her bento. " What's that greenish thing.. Is it pickled pepper.." " Urgh.. where did you get the idea.. it's seaweed you idiot.."  
" It does not looked tasty.."  
" Hey.. you want to eat or not.. Don't insult food especially in front the person who cooked it." 

After they ate the bento lunch, Doumyouji leaned towards the wall satisfied by the scrumptious meal. " It did not look delicious but it was good to say the least. Just like the ones you used to make me.." Makino's heart skipped a beat. She stared at Doumyouji. 

_I made him his lunch before? _

Doumyouji, noticing Makino staring right at him, eyed her suspiciously. " Why are you looking at me that way? Do I have anything between my teeth?"  
" No.. it just that.. you said I made you bento lunch before."  
" Yeah.. and we ate it here too. In fact, you cooked me stew once."  
" Really? Was it good?"  
" Yeah, it was.. it was.." His voice trailed off, as if remembering something that he did not want to remember.  
" You are very angry at me, aren't you?"  
" Huh? What are you saying?"  
" When I don't remember you, you were really angry. Here you are remembering all of our good times and me remembering none of it."  
" I could always tell it to you. We have all the time in the world."  
" But as you said it does not mean anything if I still don't remember."  
" Yeah.. I did say that.." 

Both silent. As if lost in each other's thoughts. Makino glanced at Doumyouji. He was staring at her, looking with those eyes, beckoning her. 

" What are you thinking now?" He was startled by her sudden question.  
" What?"  
" You always looked at me that way. I have wondered what was it in your mind when you look at me that way."  
" Do you really want to know?" 

She nodded. Without warning, he yanked her into his arms. His mouth brushing tenderly against her lips. A sudden thrill washed over Makino as she let Doumyouji deepened his kiss. His right hand stroking the back of her neck. Her arms already chained against his big, strong shoulders, pulling their bodies closer. Her head heady with the sweet sensation his touch triggered. _Just like in that dream._

When he pulled apart, she gasped for breath. She opened her eyes and saw him. His lips inches away from hers. His eyes bore deep upon hers. She frowned. 

" Why did you kiss me like that?"  
" Because you asked for it." Reluctantly letting her go, Doumyouji walked away to the side of the building. He climbed up and jumped over the ledge. She followed him close behind. 

" Doumyouji.. What are you doing? Get out from there.. We are on top of a three storey building." He looked at her intently.  
" Do you trust me?"  
" This is not the time to ask me that.."  
" Do you trust me?"  
" Of course.. now get out of there.."  
" You come here first.." 

She stepped back in horror. _This guy has gone mad!!_

" Makino, if you trusted me enough, you'd know that I would not hurt you. Now, come here." 

Reluctantly, she obeyed. Standing on the ledge, she did not dare to look down. 

" I really hope that you know what you are doing."  
" Hug me."  
" Huh.. what are you getting at, you pervert? You just kissed me without consent and now you want me to hug you. You must be thinking up kinky things in your big squid like head of yours."  
" Are you finished? I said if you trusted me, you'd listen to what I say.. I promised I won't let anything bad happen to you, so now come here and I'll show you." He extended his hand towards her. Cautiously, she grabbed it and to her surprise, he wrenched her hand towards him causing her to fall against him. Scooping her up, Doumyouji jumped over the ledge. 

"Arghh!!!!!!" she screamed with all her might. 

Much to her surprise, they fell into a soft, bouncy canopy where both of them slide until they got to the edge. Makino screamed in horror, gripping Doumyouji's neck really tightly, she did even dare to look where they were going. At the side of the canopy, Doumyouji launched themselves forward and they landed safely on top of a delivery truck full of empty cardboard boxes. " Whoa.. We are really lucky that we have this boxes to soften our fall.. I thought we would have plunged straight onto the ground."  
" You!! You really scared the lights out of me. What did you think when you jumped just now? That canopy could have ripped and we'd have fallen three floors down. If there was no truck, you could have broken your leg.. or even your neck.. you stupid ass.."  
" Since you can still nag, I guessed you were all right."  
" What do you mean I am all right? We better get down this truck.. what would people say when they see us?" 

Doumyouji tried to get up but he fell back, cursing under his breath. " What is it? Oh my.. you're hurt."  
" Just a sprained ankle. I guessed it was not a perfect landing at all."  
" Well, serve you right for thinking up this brilliant escape plane." She yanked his arm and placed it over her shoulder. " Hey.. let go of me.. This is embarrassing. "  
" Well I listened to your brilliant plan. Now, it's your turn to listen to me!!" That effectively silenced him. As they made their way towards the school entrance, he told her to stop.  
" What now?"  
" Wait a minute," then he brought out his hand phone from his side jeans pocket and punched in some numbers. " Omae.. pick us up in front school. NOW!!" 

Staring at him in total disbelief, she screamed, " Why didn't you tell me that you had a hand phone with you all this time?"  
" Well, you did not ask."  
" We could have easily called for help.. you stupid pig head!! And we wouldn't have to jump down that building.. and you wouldn't have sprained your ankle.. How did you became so stupid don't know..." Shhh.. He placed a finger on Makino's lips. Surprised, she became quiet. " I promised you will be all right. And you were. I protected you from the fall, didn't I? That jump proved that you trusted me enough even with your life. I just wanted to know that. That was more important to me than getting myself killed." 

_Doumyouji.. kimi o baka.._

As his driver helped him inside the car, he asked whether she wanted to come along to his house. " You'd let me come too..?" He shrugged. " Tama have been nagging me that it has been a long time since the last time she saw you. I guessed you better come too. After all, I needed someone else to answer her question. She'll have a fit when she sees me like this.. "  
" Tama?? Who's that?"  
" oops.. sorry.. I guess I'll tell you on the way. So, come on, we haven't got all day." 

All the way to Doumyouji's house, Makino could not help thinking that Doumyouji looked so adorable when he said those words just now. 

_I could see why Umi liked him so much. Perhaps that was what made me like him before. Perhaps that what's making me liking him right now. His honest words.. always sounding as if he risked all his life on saying those words to me. So endearing.. wait a minute.. what the hell I am saying.. don't that sound as if I am falling for Doumyouji.. Ridiculous,,_

As they arrive at the Doumyouji's residence, Makino was awed by the huge, magnificent splendor he called his home. She was almost afraid to get out of the car. 

" Makino.. you're coming or not.."  
" I'm coming.. I'm coming..." 

Inside, all his servants greeted her. 

" Makino senpai.. it has been a while."  
" You looked thinner," another exclaimed.  
" Look senpai.. Remember this vase? You broke it the last time and I glued it back.." 

" Silence all of you.." A stern, steel voice boomed throughout the massive hall. Makino saw a frail old lady, leaning on a walking stick as she descended from the main stair case. 

" Haven't I told you that Makino have lost her memory recently and that if she came here, I forbid you from overwhelming her with your silly antics."  
" But Tama.. we all have been missing her.."  
" Are you disobeying my orders..?" They shook their head in unison, " No, Tama-senpai." 

Tama turned towards Makino, then she took one look at the young master before saying, "What is it this time? Another fight.."  
" Doumyouji fell and landed hard spraining his ankle. It really was not even his fault although.."  
" Makino-san, did I ask you? I was asking this stupid boy .." With that she pinched Doumyouji's ears causing him yelping in pain, Makino stifled her laughter, not daring to offend Tama any more than she should. Whoa, this lady weren't even scared of Doumyouji. She must be someone to be reckoned with. 

As she helped Tama with the bandages and medicine, Makino could not help but felt intimidated by this old dignified lady. But she caught Makino unaware when suddenly she asked her, " How much have you remembered so far?"  
" err.. not much.. Tama-senpai.."  
" Doumyouji?" She shook her head. The old lady sighed. " No wonder that boy was not himself lately. No matter.. I'm positive that soon you'd learn to love him the way you did before."  
" Tama-senpai.. how come you're so sure?"  
" Makino, love is not about memories. It's about feeling of two people. He loved you. You loved him. Simple as that." But..  
" Now you go in and tended on his ankle. "  
" But why me.." Before she could protest, Tama already pushed her into Doumyouji's room. 

Doumyouji was in his bed, his swollen foot were propped out on a pillow. He screamed in pain as she carefully bandaged his foot. Although, to tell the truth, since this is Makino, she was not being gentle at all as she was not paying any attention to him. She was still thinking of what Tama had just said. Poor Doumyouji just had to be the one to suffer. 

" Makino.."  
" Huh.."  
" Are you still angry with me?"  
" No.. what made you say that.."  
" Because it hurt!! Pig Head..!"  
" Watch it.. idiot or I will be much rougher than this." After she finished, she looked up. Their eyes met. Both looking away blushing. 

" Err.. I guess.. you're leaving now." She nodded.  
" Tama will escort you out. Thanks for helping me with this."  
" Oh it's all right even if it was indeed your fault.."  
" Makino.."  
" But I did had fun today.." He was left speechless. " I.. I am going to sleep.." Pulling up his covers, he buried his head onto his pillow, his back against Makino, trying really hard to hide his blushing bright red face. Makino, also anxious, mumbled something about having to go back to school. Just as she was leaving, her eye caught sight of the telescope next to the glass sliding door. _The one in that dream._

" Doumyouji.."  
" Hmmph.." his voice from under the covers.  
" You were deliberately avoiding me, didn't you?"  
Under the covers, he did not reply. " I .. I just wish.. you won't do that anymore. Whatever happened between us. You are still a great friend to me. So.. next time.. could you not act as if I was invisible all the time? I really liked our talk today. Maybe we could do that again next time.." 

After Makino had left.. Doumyouji just lay there alone with his thoughts.. 

_I.. how can I act normal when each time seeing you with Rui, I was so mad that I hardly can even think? I have promised Rui but to keep it, it is draining all my strength just to watch and do nothing. Today, had been so special. It was just like old times. Where there was just you and me. And nothing in this world is in between._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_I owed my sensei Judith McNaught, Nora Roberts and Jude Devereaux whose books thought me how to do really waffy kissing scenes with flair. I know the part with Sakurako, Asai and her cronies kind of doesn't make sense but then again their reasons always don't make any sense.. haha_

_no chapter previews this time again.. _


	9. Chapter 9: Sacrifices

**Title: Changing Fates  
by dytia**

**chapter 9: Sacrifices**

_Hehehe... to rubymoon... you have to be patient. I never said this is a Rui x Tsukushi or confirmed it'll be Tsukushi X Tsukasa.... Hahaha.. I am evil.. I can't satisfy everyone since Makino cannot pick both of them at the same time... Maybe I'll have one of them pick me instead. (evil laugh)_

_You see, I am writing this for my primary enjoyment. First of all, it was because I really hate the way Doumyouji not remembering Makino in the manga.. this is my way to avenge Makino... haha.. second.. Rui deserved a break.. he was so wonderful to Makino and there he was pining for her miserably.. it breaks my heart.. third.. I wanted to bash Umi (see.. I got them to slap her twice).. and the final reason was.. I just love Doumyouji the way he got all angsty and struggling to control his violent nature around Makino and Rui..._

_piglet.. I can't answer your question yet. Just read on, especially this chapter, Makino have started to understand more about her feelings and for who her feelings are.. Hihi... But I can say this, at the end, they **ALL **remained very much together.. _

_And who said Makino hated Doumyouji? That was just her way of talking with Doumyouji (see she only pick fights with him). I am taking my time torturing them. You see the part I like so much about the two of them was the fact that their chemistry revolved around the fact that they argue with each other so much, it's so adorable._

_Have you seen this movie by Sliding Doors? This story worked the same way where one simple incident like missing a bus can change your fate. My story ran parallel to the manga in a weird alternate universe way. I thought I was going to put in the Sara story arc but then again... aaah.. poor Doumyouji had been suffering for so long. I better focus on their story... Oh yeah.. since I let him kiss Makino in the last chappie.. he stopped strangling me. Rui's whimpering in the corner because he hardly sees any action in the last chappie... (*hugz Rui.. poor Rui..)_

_Please bear with the typo errors and grammar stuff.. I know there's loads of it due to my stubbornness of never rereading my chapters before uploading (I'm so lazy). I'll correct it when I have more time to reread all my past chapters. In the mean time, I am very sorry but just bear wiith it. m^-^m How long until the end..? Heck I could end it now.. just let Makino remembered everything and be done with it.. but where's the fun in it?_

_* Makino landed a super karate flying kick at dytia!!_

_dytia: *^*%^ ara... Tsukushi-chan!!!_

_Now, me all bloodied.. Thank god my limbs still working. See what I have to go through to write this story.._

_Err.. a slight warning.. some dream sequence contains certain ecchi depiction. Blame all of it due to me reading so many steamy romance novels lately. And.. err .. fan service??_

_Note to self: Change the ratings into PG-13... wait is it already PG-13??_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_" Douumyouji.. You saved me again.."  
" Makino.."  
" Kiss me again.. you baka.. Make me remember everything about your touch." Doumyouji could feel her melting against him as his lips launched a torrent of lingering passionate kisses over hers. Her fingers slowly traced his taut jaw line and slid around his neck, pulling her upwards._

_" Do you remember me now, Makino?"  
" Yes.. Doumyouji.. I do... I do... Don't stop.. please.."  
" no.. not Doumyouji.. say my name, Makino.. Tsukasa.."  
" Yes.. Tsukasa..."_ _Her arms held him closer, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as his hand trailed down her smooth skin, enjoying the way his touch excited her. Slipping his hands under her blouse, Doumyouji hastily fumbled with her bra strap. He could feel her hesitating so he gently whispered to her, "It's all right, Makino." His lips skimmed her neck, raining small tender kisses along the way. She relaxed and snuggled against him closer. As his hand slid under the straps, caressing her naked breast, he could hear her moaning his name in ecstasy, her fingers were tugging on his shirt. Hurriedly, he pulled away and slipped his shirt of revealing his toned male body. (me: sigh... I have a really naughty imagination...). Makino gasped, " You're so beautiful.. Tsukasa.."_

_Yeah.. I know..._

_Looking at Makino all disheveled, looking up to him lovingly as if he was the only one she cared in this world, he could not help but be grateful with God and thank him for giving him this goddess like beauty as his girlfriend. " Doumyouji.. why are you stopping? Come to me.." Her beguiling eyes beckoning him._

_Without hesitation, Doumyouji lunged towards her only to have him missing the bed, hitting the hard, cold floor.. and with that he woke up... an anguished, painful scream rang through out the whole Doumyouji mansion!!!!!_

Tama ran into the young master room alarmed only to find him cursing his luck, his hands gripping his swollen foot. Tama shook her head. " What did you do young master? Fell out of bed again.. You must have had some really kinky dreams just now.." 

Blushing bright red, he angrily retorted back, " Why you? What gave you the idea..?"  
" Well, for someone who has changed your bed sheets for the last 18 years, I 'd have a clear idea about what young men dream about. But please, your foot could not properly heal if you have rough and tumble dreams like this often.." 

He pouted as Tama helped him back into the bed. " Makino has gone back, I assume?"  
" Yes, after she left your room, I insisted on her staying for lunch which she happily oblige although it took a lot of persuasion before she agreed."  
" You did not tell her anything.. anything to make her remember, did you?"  
" I hinted a bit but I think it's better for her to find out on her own." 

Just as she turned to leave, she stopped and Tama suddenly said, " Young master.. don't worry. Even though she could not remember you, I could see that she still likes you."  
" I don't think so.. She thinks she likes Rui."  
" It is one thing to think.. and one thing to act." Slamming the door shut, Doumyouji thought back on her words. He remembered their kiss on the roof top. It was an intoxicating kiss, he was so sure Makino enjoyed it thoroughly just like he did. 

_sigh.. I'm such a great kisser_. _Pity that did not wake her memories up._

Then, he smiled devilishly to himself as he recalled his dream just now. Okay, he felt a bit guilty. After all she was not his girlfriend anymore but he could not help the way he acted. He just reacted and yes, when Makino asked then.. that was what playing in his mind.. How would it be like if he kiss her right at that moment? Would she pushed him away and would she kissed him back? He still could feel the sweet taste of her lips tingling on his. 

_Oh well.. I really should get back to sleep... ;)_

And he did not take a long time to fall asleep. (me: ^-^ _You didn't think that would happen in real life would you.. Makino would run screaming before he even get to the bra part)_

Makino was walking away from Doumyouji's house. Tama offered to get one of the SPs to drive her home but she declined. She shuddered thinking how much that lunch would have cost and to have them drive her back in that limo, that would be too much. In fact, she was so uncomfortable with the trappings of Doumyouji's pampered life, she wondered how could he even survive living like that. Sure, it's wonderful to eat lobster and high quality meat cuts every day, have servants to do your laundry and cleaning after you. But it felt so suffocating.. and lonely. Yes that's what she felt when she first enter the mansion. It was so huge yet the air was as dead as the graveyard. _It would be so unbearable to live there..._

On the bus, she saw a couple kissing two seats in front of her. How disgusting? How could they do that in broad daylight? 

_Hey.. speak for yourself.. Condemning other people when you just kissed someone who was not even your boyfriend._

She could feel blood rushing through her face as she remembered their kiss. It was hot and passionate. Just like the one she had in her dream. _But it was so good... sigh.. Wait a minute.._ _Why am I sitting here thinking like some two-timing wife? Arghh... God help me..._

* * * * * 

The next day, at school, Makino bumped into the F4. She dreaded to confront them but she wanted to see Rui. Bravely, she put on a smiling face and greeted them. Rui asked where did she go missing half way through yesterday's classes. " Your classmates said they have not seen you since recess."  
" err.. that.. I suddenly fell sick and went home," she hastily lied. Makino quickly averted her eyes away from Rui's not daring him seeing through her charade. As she looked away, her eyes met caught Doumyouji's. Instantly, both of them turned bright red. Rui saw and nonchalantly asked whether anything had happen between them. 

" Of course, not!!!!!!" both said in unison. Sojirou chuckled, " Well, that was so like the old twosome. Are you guys hiding something from us?" Shifting nervously, Makino shook her head. " You must be imagining things." Rui stared at Makino, sensing that she was not being entirely truthful but remained silent. _If she wanted to tell me, she would do it herself. I do not need to pry it from her._

_(me: ne... Rui just the one who knew her best.. even more than herself)_

" Aye.. Doumyouji, as I was saying how did you sprained your ankle." Doumyouji angrily shrugged, "Didn't I tell you I fell out of bed? Stop probing me like some crime suspect."  
" Aaah.. and you expect us to buy that. And you were also missing the whole day yesterday too. You two did not by any chance went off frolicking in some place..." said Sojirou. Then, he grabbed Akira, " Makino.. I need to see you. You are so beautiful that I just need to seduce you away from Rui. Come kiss me and I'll make your memories come back."  
" Doumyouji, you are so wonderful. Please.. pleaaase.. kiss me senseless." 

With their lips just inches away from each other, they were stopped by the combined force of Makino and Doumyouji's super strength fist. (SD shot of Sojirou and Akira with swirly eyes and stars flying around their heads). Sojirou & Akira do a puppy eye at Rui, begging him to save them from Doumyouji's and Makino's wrath. (SD shot: Only to have Rui banging them right on their foreheads causing them to flip backwards and lay sprawled on the corridor floor.) 

The three of them turned away from the two bakas without saying anything (with Makino in the middle). Rui asked her if she wanted him to escort her to class, which she politely declined. "After all, Doumyouji needed you to help him move around. With his crutches, it's harder for him to walk."  
" Bah.. what do you think I am a big baby? I can take care of myself."  
" Oh.. if you really so great at taking care of yourself, you wouldn't have sprained your ankle. And why are you even here? I thought you'd be at home recuperating."  
" That's my business.. And while we're at it.. Stop finding my faults, it's annoying."  
" I'd stop if you stop aggravating me." 

Watching the two arguing, Rui felt as if nothing has changed between Makino and Doumyouji. Even though Makino still thought of him as her boyfriend but when she's with Doumyouji, she suddenly come alive and looking every bit the way the old Makino would. 

_Perhaps they were better off together._

A voice in his head reprimanded him, "Idiot, are you going to sacrifice yourself yet again? Isn't it time for you to have a little bit of happiness of your own?" 

Realizing Rui's silence, she thought that he was angry with her for being too close to Doumyouji. Stepping away from Doumyouji, Makino hurriedly said that she'll be waiting for Rui at their usual place after school. " I have a plan for us this afternoon. I really wanted to show you something." 

" What is it?" Makino just smiled mysteriously. " It's a surprise." 

As Makino walked away towards her class, Doumyouji stared after her . After she was gone, he looked at Rui, " Sorry for just now. Cannot help it." Rui shrugged. " Well.. I know you cannot let her go just like that."  
" You already know that."  
" I know Tsukushi best. That's why I can sense that something had happened between you two."  
" What do you mean you know her best? You baka... watch what you're saying. Take that back or I feed you to the dogs." 

Rui chuckled. " Now that sounded more like the Tsukasa I know. Can you walk?"  
" I can walk by myself .."  
" Really? So I can leave then.."  
" But wait!!!!!!" Rui stopped. " Maybe I need a little help."  
" Why didn't you just say so?"  
" Stop maligning me, then.." Rui did not retort back, he just flung Doumyouji's left arm over his shoulder, his other arm over the crutch. Together they walked away.

Domyouji thinking to himself, " Rui.. always sacrificing himself for my happiness. Always letting me have the things I want. i didn't want him to do that again. I rather we fight it out against each other."

Rui to himself, " And at the end, perhaps all that's left was for Makino to decide." 

Unknown to them, Makino stayed behind and have watched everything. She was so happy that nothing changed between them even if Rui knew that Doumyouji still in love with her. _What would happen if she remembers everything? Would she leave Rui?_

Makino felt so sad thinking of that. _No, I will stand by my decision. I will still choose Rui._

But her heart was telling her otherwise, Doumyouji tender words rang through her head. His touch, his kiss. All of it was strangely familiar to her. It was as if her body was telling her that the person she needed was not Rui. That it was Doumyouji that she needed. 

" Makino, get hold of yourself," her conscience reproaching her. " You've made a decision and Makino Tsukushi don't back out of their word. Plus.. what if that you would never remember the rest of your memories? Wouldn't it better to just stay with Rui? It's not like he is a bad person or anything..." 

_True.. but even now.. I am still not sure of what I am feeling for Rui or even Doumyouji? As long as I stay like this, I could not decide. As long I am still not sure.. I can never see who I really love whether it was Rui or Doumyouji._

Should she sacrifice her love to save their friendship?. She could not bear being without the other. She didn't want them to sacrifice themselves for her happiness. _Happiness coming from other people's sadness. If that was the meaning of sacrifices, I don't want it._

* * * * * 

That afternoon, she waited for hours but Rui did not show up. Just then Yuki came by and asked her where was Rui. Makino shrugged. A few minutes later, Sojirou came by and asked where the two of them going. Yuki explained that Makino and her plan to take Rui along to a tea ceremony. 

" I just joined a tea art club where we go drink tea and eat snacks. It's fun and Makino was thinking of spending more time with Rui."  
" Oh, I see. Well, I just saw Rui. He told me that she could not make it. His father called from Tokyo and told him that he had some business to settle. He was sorry that he could not join."  
" Oh well. bad luck, I guess. " Then, Yuki timidly looked up to Nishikado. 

" Yuki.. what is it? You want to say something?" asked Sojirou. Yuki looked so nervous, Makino pitied her. 

" Nishikado, I have a very thick-skinned request."  
" It's okay.. Just say it.."  
" Ano. if it's all right. since you are here why don't you join us? We need somebody to teach us and since Rui cannot come, how about if you fill in for him?"  
" Aye.. if Yuki or Makino don't mind.. I'll gladly go. After all, I still owed you for what happen that morning. I have to express my gratitude some way or other.. if not I'll just feel bad about it." Yuki nodded understanding what Sojirou driving his point at. Makino wondered what were they talking about. It was as if she was and intruder with the two of them having eyes only for each other. 

" Ooops... I just remembered. I have to go buy some groceries and there was a sale in that shop near my neighborhood. I better go before all the good vegetables sold out. You guys go along without me. I really have to get going.. Ja ne,' she mumbled before she hurriedly left.  
" Tsukushi-chan." Yuki yelled after her but there was no use. She was already gone. 

Sojirou shrugged, " Let her go.. I guessed she sees that we need some time alone." Yuki's stained bright red. " Er.. okay.. Let's go." 

As they walked on, Sojirou suddenly laughed. Yuki asked what was the matter. " No.. I just thought when you said think-skinned request. I thought you wanted to ask for the standard package.. you know.. unhealthy things. I guessed that was not on your mind at all." 

Yuki smiled weakly. " It is all right then, it was at short notice and all.."  
" No.. it does not bother me at all. In fact, I was a bit surprised. I didn't know you were in an tea art club?"  
" Oh, remember that you once made me tea at your home. To me. it felt so peaceful that time. It made me want to learn more about the art of tea. And then there was this nice senpai I knew that encouraged me a lot. She was the one who started the club. Oh here we are.. Come in.." 

And that meeting led to Sojirou's reunion with his childhood sweetheart, Sara who turned out to be Yuki's senpai. Yuki's unrequited love for Sojirou paled compared to his own love for Sara. Yet years have gone by, what would should we expect to come out of this reunion? How about Yuki? Is she sacrificing her love for Sojiroou's happiness?

_Will they all realize that in the end? That h__appiness that came from other people's suffering was not worth having..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Hehe... since I am so lazy to deal with the Sara story arc, I'll just put bits of it just to keep to the theme of the parallel fate alternate universe._

_I know there's not much going on in this chapter. Gomen!! I really should not drag the story on and on.. But I am enjoying this too much._

_Maybe I should let Makino remember in the next chappie and then all of you will see whom will she end up with.. Or maybe I'll have Doumyouji running away with some beautiful girl called dytia and they end up living in some secluded island all by themselves.. arghh.. Makino's eyeing me with fury.. not good.. I better go and save myself. Ja ne._


	10. Chapter 10: Knowing You

**Title: Changing Fates  
by dytia**

**chapter 10: Knowing You**

_Oh my god.. we're already at chapter 10!! Thank you for continuing to support me. Decided to carry on with the storyline. I just noticed I accidentally uploaded chapter 6 instead of chapter 7. Gomen, yuki-chan... Thanks for pointing it out. Already gone and fixed that. Now, on with the story._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makino was walking down the street by herself, with a bag of groceries in her hand. 

_I wonder what's Rui doing now? Oooh.. felt so lonely_

As she walked by a few shops, she could not help to stop. As she stooped gawking at the prices of the pretty dresses in the shop windows, she cried out loud.

" 5,000 yen for that silk scarf... ara... 300,000 yen for that Prada handbag.. It was not even that pretty.." Pushing against the glasses to take a better look, she could see a white chiffon formal dress with the price tag of 25,000 yen. _Kirei ne..._ She sighed, " Snap out of it, Makino. It'll take 3 months of your house budget to pay for that dress." As she tell herself this, she wondered whether Rui might buy one for her. After all, she was his girlfriend.

(SD shot guardian angel banging her head) _Now you're acting like some kept woman. Rui is your boyfriend, not sugar daddy._

Just at that moment, the salesgirl came and shooed Makino away. " We cannot have people like you gawking. It'll scare our customer away." Makino stuck out her tongue but just she was about to leave she saw that the salesgirl was talking to a very familiar guy. _He's not supposed to be here. _Surprised, she hurriedly turn to leave but as she turn, her feet tripped and Makino lost her balance. Inadvertently, she stumbled into the shop rotating door, spilling her groceries on the floor with a tomato squashed under her shoes, making a scene out of her klutzy self. Soon, she was surrounded by a bunch of angry looking, snobbish sales girls. The guy inside the store turned to look. His eyes lit up when he saw Makino.

" Tsukushi-chan!!" All of the salesgirls gaped at him. He knew this poor girl??!

" Err.. hi.. Kazuya-kun, never thought to see you here." Kazuya quickly yanked Makino inside.

" Look, Tsukushi-chan. I am buying some new shirts. Also, do tell me if you want anything, I can buy you one. But I have to ask my mother's permission first."

Makino smiled weakly at him as she surveyed the many polka dot and striped shirts in gaudy colors. " Err.. Kazuya.. Did you come with your mother?"  
" Yes, how did you know? But she already went to the jewel store. Mother already picked out the shirts and told me to pick one." Then he whispered, " Mother complained that this shop is too expensive. It took her only one hour to convince the owner to sell all of this to us at cheaper price than usual." 

Looking at the flashy clothes, no wonder he agreed.

" Ano.. Tsukushi.. I thought you were with Rui."  
" He had some business to attend."  
" That's odd. I saw him at a cafe nearby on the way here." Surprised by his words, Makino was quite tongue-tied. Then, her face lit up. " Perhaps he had cancelled his plans. Could you show me where was the cafe?"  
" Sure.."

After paying for his clothes, Makino and Kazuya walked to wards a cafe by the corner of the street and sure enough, there was Rui, sipping his tea talking to..._ Shigeru??_

" Tsukushi.. What is Hanazawa Rui doing with Shigeru? Is he two timing you?? Don't you worry. I'll take care of him."  
" No, Kazuya. Let's go."  
" Tsukushi!!!"  
" Shhh.. they might hear us... And I don't want you to make a scene."  
" But Rui lied to you."  
" Yes.. " But I trusted Rui. " Kazuya, your mother must be waiting for you. We better hurry."

Makino was perfectly calm. It was weird because she'd expect herself to be angry with Rui but she was not. Is it because I trusted him so much or something else?

She thought back at the time she saw Doumyouji with Umi. The feeling she had at that time was very different from now. What was wrong with her? Her boyfriend's dating someone behind her back but she did not feel anything. Yes, she felt angry at first but it was not because of seeing him with Shigeru, it was because he lied to her. If he'd told her, she wouldn't even mind him seeing Shigeru. They were friends after all. Didn't he trust me with that? I thought he said that I was his best friend so why he lied to me?

At the cafe, Shigeru thought she heard something. " What is it?" asked Rui.  
" I thought I heard Kazuya calling Tsukushi..."  
" You must be imagining things." Shigeru shook her head, looking out of the window, she could see a girl and a boy crossing the street, the girl dragging the boy away. " No.. I didn't think so."  
" You're evading the subject. Would you help me or not?" Shigeru did not answer. Her eyes still fixed outside. A stabbing pain in his heart, she was torn in between. _Tsukushi... I am very sorry._

* * * * *

Rui did not come to school the next day. Makino did not know that so she waited all day long at the emergency staircase. But Rui did not show up. She thought of yesterday's events. Was he mad at me? Is that why he did not tell me? Or he did not like me any longer?

" Hey.. why did you skipped classes?" A deep, manly voice came out behind her, startling her. Recognizing that voice, Makino instantly jumped up and tried to run away. But the guy caught her arm. " Where do you think you're going?"  
" Nowhere." Makino pulled away and pouted at him. " Doumyouji, why don't you leave me alone for a while? I am troubled enough without you adding to it."  
Makino walked down the stairs leaving him behind. Doumyouji limped after her. " Can't you slow down? My foot haven't properly healed."  
" Then, why didn't you just stay at home?"  
" It's boring back home."  
" It's boring here too." He shrugged. " At least, I can see you." Both of them blushed in unison.

" Doumyouji, could you stop doing that?"  
" Doing what?"  
"That.. Saying all those nonsense.. and your looks.. It makes me uncomfortable. Don't you remember I am Rui's girlfriend?"  
" So.. "  
" So stop treating me like I'm your girlfriend. Perhaps I was but now I have decided to be with Rui. Why can't you understand that?"  
" If you think it is that easy to change my mind, I would have forgotten about you a long time ago." he replied angrily. 

Makino was stunned speechless. Staring at Doumyouji's serious face, she could see that he must have liked her for so long. Something that she could not see the reason why. _Don't look at me that way._ His eyes always looking at her with that look, which always make her mind go blank. _I could not think when I am with you._

Seeing her troubled expression, Doumyouji finally yielded. " Look.. I did not come to fight with you. I was just worried about you and with Rui missing, I thought you might got into a fight or something."  
" I did not fight with him."  
" Then, why are you so troubled right now? Don't tell me your landlord forced you out of your house? The burglar robbed you? Your parents got into an accident.."  
" What nonsense you're talking about? It's nothing that serious." Makino reluctantly tell him about yesterday. He shrugged, " What's wrong with seeing Shigeru?"  
" You're telling me my boyfriend lying to me is nothing."  
" Well, since in this case your boyfriend is Rui. He would no do such a thing." He got a point there.

Doumyouji eyed her, " Don't you trust him?"  
" I do!! I didn't think it was wrong for him to see Shigeru. It's just that the fact that he lied to me kind of hurt me. If he had told me, I would not even mind. But he did not tell me and Rui's just not the person I'd expect to do that."  
" Then, you should trust him more." _Heh..?_

" You said you trusted Rui but now you felt hurt after he lied to you. That meant you did not trust him completely. Knowing Rui, he who always thinking what is best for you. He would not lie to you if it was not for your own good. So stop worrying. Nothing would happen. " Makino looked up to him. For a stubborn idiot, he does have a way with words sometimes. _This Doumyouji Tsukas, always surprising me. One minute, he can be the most infuriating person in the world, another minute he'd be the sweetest guy she could ever asked for._

Doumyouji looked into her big brown eyes as if he could read her deepest thoughts._ Rui's one really lucky guy. And I must be the unluckiest oaf on earth. _

" Doumyouji.. I.. Ouch.. " He pinched her nose really hard. Instantly, Makino pushed him away, he let go of her nose. Makino stuck out her tongue, one hand rubbing her sore nose. "What was that for, you stupid ape?" He shrugged. " You can be very stupid, Makino. But still.. I like you." Makino was shocked, she could not even find the words to say back. With that, Doumyouji turned and walked away. _Here I am telling the girl I love to go to the arms of another guy. She, who right now must be thinking only of him while I am right in front her telling her how much I love her. I must be really stupid_

Staring at his back, Makino silently thought," Doumyouji, perhaps I am starting to like you too."

* * * * *

That afternoon, Makino was surprised to see Susumu already at home and was more surprise to see that Shigeru was there with him.

" Shigeru, what are you doing her? And Susumu, I thought you had soccer practice."  
" Practice was cancelled and I found your friend was waiting for you outside so I invited her inside." Shigeru grinned at Makino, " I wanted to go out with you. Perhaps we could have tea. I know you do not have work today."  
" But I.."  
" Onegai. I really need to talk to you. It's about Rui." On hearing that, Makino reluctantly agreed.

To Makino surprise, Shigeru brought her to the cafe where she met Rui yesterday. _What did she want to tell me?_

" You saw us yesterday, didn't you?" Makino almost choked on her tea.  
" What are you talking about?! I was not even here.. how can I see you.. I was with Yuki all the time and then I went out with Kazuya and we went shopping."  
" You could not lie to me. I also saw you. " Makino was dumbfounded, she averted her eyes. Shigeru took a sip from her tea. " I know you must be angry with me. But trust me nothing happen. I was very surprised to get Rui's call yesterday saying he needed to see me. Did he tell you that he was seeing me?" Makino shook her head.  
" Why did he do that?"  
" That's what I thought. but I think he did not tell you because he wanted to see me to talk about you."  
" About me?" Shigeru nodded. " He wanted me to make you break up with him." Makino froze. Shigeru continued, " I asked him what was he thinking? But he said that it was for your own good."  
" I didn't understand. I thought he love me." 

Shigeru sighed. " Perhaps that was the reason. He loved you too much he didn't want to see you hurt. He was worried that you'd be torn between him and Doumyouji when you got your memories back. He did not want you to suffer in the future. That's why he said that it's better for the two of you to break up rather than having you to decide between him and Doumyouji."  
" Shigeru.. it has been weeks but I stll haven't remember anything. I don't even care whether I get my memory back. I am happy with Rui. Why change that?"  
" Tsukushi, please understand Rui's feelings. He only wanted you to be happy."  
" Why is everyone deciding my future for me? Why does everyone wanted to sacrifice themselves for my happiness? I don't want them to do that. I have feelings. I have brains that can think. My future is for me to decide not anybody else." She stared back at Shigeru, " Why you're telling me this?" Shigeru shrugged.  
" I don't know, perhaps it was better for me if you stayed with Rui. If you were with Rui, perhaps I can finally be with Doumyouji." Smiling at Makino, Shigeru said," But I know it does not work that way. I am telling you now because I thought you were my friend."  
  
Remembering that vision of Shigeru and Doumyouji, Makino stiffen. " You love Doumyouji, didn't you?" she hesitantly asked. Shigeru chuckled, " I knew you did not remember. I was his fiancee. You broke up with Doumyouji for a while because of me. But Doumyouji.."  
Makino felt uneasy. " Shigeru, you don't have to say it.."  
" You know, whatever I do, that did not change the fact that he was only thinking of you. That night when I tried to seduce him with my body, all he could say was that he was only thinking what you were doing with Rui alone in the next room." A tear came down Shigeru's cheek.

Makino reached out for Shigeru's hand. " Shigeru.."  
" I forget my feelings for Doumyouji because I know I have no chance to be with him. That was why I can be happy for him even if he was with somebody else. I told Rui that unlike me, he still have the chance to be happy with you. That was why I refused to be part of his plans. Rui said it was not so." Makino's eyes widened in disbelief.  
" What did he say?"  
" He said even if you were with him, he saw that was not love that kept you to come back to him. It was friendship." _No... he was wrong.. he was wrong..._ Shigeru continued," Rui said at that time he was with Shizuka, you were infatuated with him. You thought that was love. After a while, you finally realized the person that you have always love in the first place. And that was Doumyouji."  
" Why does he think that? Shigeru tell me why..?? "  
Shigeru did not answer.

Flash back yesterday: (Shigeru reminiscing Rui's words)  
" Shigeru, we once had a basketball game. If I lose, Makino and I was to leave Eitoku. If we won, Doumyouji would leave. No matter what the outcome, the two of them would have to be separated from each other."  
" What happened?"  
" Doumyouji were winning but at the end he stopped the clock. We did not finish it. Makino and I could stay at Eitoku. But the day after that, Doumyouji decided that he was leaving for New York. " Rui looked out of the window, as if watching the scenes from the past unfold once more in front of him.

" I saw her running across the school yard, tears streaming down her cheeks, her anguished face etched deep in my heart. The moment she stopped in front of Doumyouji, I saw anger and sadness both at the same time reflected in her tearful eyes. There she was fiercely scolding Doumyouji for not telling her he was leaving. Doumyouji brushing her off, telling her that she did not even care if he was even alive. That she must be happy to have him leave. As she replied sarcastically, telling him that she was so happy that she wished he would not come back. At that single moment, that anger and sadness turned into hurt.

I saw her true face then. And I knew at that time, Makino were truly, deeply in love with Doumyouji. She might not realize it yet at that time but she was already loving him for a long time. Her infatuation with me clouded her eyes, she did not see the truth. Even if she saw it, she always ran away from it, not daring to believe the truth.

This is the reason even though how much I love Makino Tsukushi or no matter how much she believed that she love me, I always knew that I would never be the only person she truly love. Because in her heart, there's only a place for Doumyouji Tsukasa."

Back to the present. Shigeru stared at Makino.  
" Shigeru..   
" Because he knew you too much." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Arghh.. this chapter was very exhausting to write. Poor Rui. I know Rui x Tsukushi fans would want to kill me for this but then again I did warn you guys._

_You know, I always wondered why didn't Kamio-sensei pair Shigeru with Rui? I mean, they were equally nice for each other. Compared to Umi and Sakurako, I always thought that Shigeru was at least genuinely liked Doumyouji for a change. She has a good heart and was not selfish. Just nice for Rui. But perhaps it was not meant to be._

_Until the next chapter. Ja ne._


	11. Chapter 11: Lonely Nights

**Title: Changing Fates  
by dytia**

**chapter 11: Lonely Nights**

_Sorry for the late update. Been very busy . This chapter originated as a songfic I am doing for Sojirou but as I was about to go and write this chapter.. I thought the song made a real good theme song for the overall mood of this chapter. So, the one shot song fic became this chapter... Hihi...._

_Doumyouji's being too nice? Aww... you guys, he's really not that bad. _

_Doumyouji: Who dared to say I am not nice? I am nice. I am nicest guy in the whole HYD universe.  
dytia & Makino: Not!!! :P_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigeru ran out of the cafe. Tears streaming down her cheek. Makino were sitting there, stunned, too confused to speak anything. " Shigeru..I don't understand.. Why you said he did this because he knew me. I just don't.."

Shigeru ran and ran. Before she stopped and leaned against a shop window. Her knees weak, she slowly slid down, kneeling on the ground, her arms hugging her body, trying to held back the vicious torrent of hot tears. She just could not stop.

_I'm sorry, Rui.. I betrayed you.. I told you I'd help you but in the end I told her.. I have to... She's my friend._

A voice in her head scolded her, " Fool.. you did that because you wanted Doumyouji for yourself. Now, you just made Tsukushi be more determined to stay with Rui. So, now you could be with Tsukasa.."

_No... I did not do that because of Tsukasa._

"Liar!!" The voice roared at her. Shigeru covered her ears screaming. " Go away.. go away!!!" And the sobs got louder.

* * * *

At Doumyouji's residence. Akira were bugging Doumyouji into going out with him. " At least it's better having you moping about in this run down place. Look at it, Tsukasa. You are free man. We as the most eligible bachelors in the whole Tokyo must go and.." Bupp... Doumyouji threw a really thick, hard cover book at Akira's face.

" Leave me alone. Go with Sojirou. I am not in the mood." SD shot of Akira begging Doumyouji. " If Jirou's want to go with me.. I wouldn't have to ask you."  
" Then, get one of your girlfriends to keep you company." Doumyouji got up and left for his room. Then, Akira stood up and grabbed his shoulder. His face was serious. " You cannot be like this forever, Doumyouji. Makino will remember."  
" She won't."  
" And you're going to leave her with Rui just like that? This is not the Tsukasa I know."  
" Then, what else should I do? Kidnap her and beat her into submission?"  
" I didn't say that. Look, I don't like the way you, Rui and Jirou right now. All of you getting all miserable over a girl."  
" So, you're saying that getting drunk and fooling around with strange woman were going to cheer me up."  
" Well, if it doesn't cheer you up, it'll cheer me up. So, you're coming or not?"

" NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Doumyouji got up to leave when he heard commotion outside. A very familiar voice shouting, " Let me in, you bastard.. I need to see Doumyouji.. Let me go!!!!!!!"

_Makino? Here?_

Doumyouji ran towards the front door and saw her. The SPs were pinning her down, trying to calm her but she struggled, kicking and punching against them. " Let me see Doumyouji.. you bastards.. I want to see him now. What are you doing to me? Let me go!!!!" _She wanted to see.. me??_ The first thing that came into his mind was that she finally remembered him. So happy, he ran towards her, with his super strength he kicked and pushed the SPs away and hugged her tightly.

" Oh I know, you'd come to your senses. Makino!!"  
" Doumyouji.. what are you doing? Let go of me, you pervert!!" Dushum... her fist punched right at his chin. Doumyouji fell backwards, blood shooting up from his nose. Akira stared at Makino, gaping at her. Makino, realizing her mistake, cried out.. " Oops.. Doumyouji.. I'm sorry. I didn't meant to hit you.. err... reflex I guess. "

Akira sighed, " She's the same Makino we know.. although amnesia did restore some manners into you. Doumyouji, daijoubu ka??" Doumyouji noddedm, wiping away his bloodied nose, " I guess you still can't remember me." Makino shifted uneasily. _So he thought I came for him.. _" I came in need of your help. You're the only person I know could help me."

" What is it? Is it money?"  
" No... I... I need to find Rui."  
" Sorry. Can't help you." Doumyouji turned around away from her.  
" But it's important.You're the only one I know who can. Rui said you were his best friend. I looked everywhere. his servants refused to tell.. Doumyouji, please help me.."

Doumyouji did not even look back at her. He just went upstairs and slammed his door. Makino stood there, dejected.

" Makino.. you can be the most dense girl I know.. Did you see how happy he was when you came just now?"  
Makino looked away. " I am sorry. But I thought he could help."  
" Well.. Don't you think he already helped you a lot?"  
Makino stared at Akira." What?"  
" He is sacrificing the only girl he loved to Rui and the only thing he expect in return was for you to remember how things were between you and him."  
" It's not my fault I could not remember."  
" Well.. I didn't see you putting any effort into it."

She was taken aback by Akira's words. Looking up, she imagined Doumyouji standing on the stairs just as he was just now. He was smiling. That boyish smile.

And then she saw Rui, looking at her tenderly, playing a song for her.. both of them looking at her with lots of love.. both sacrificing themselves for each other. For her.

_They never ask what I was feeling. Both think they were doing this to protect me. For my happiness. But the only thing they succeed is making me feel more hurt.._

_Hurt... This feeling... was so familiar. Why is it?_

Makino hesitantly asked for Akira to tell Doumyouji that she's leaving , " But if he knows where Rui is.. please..."  
Akira nodded, " I'll tell him to tell you."

Makino walked out of the house. Unaware that Doumyouji was watching her from his room. Just watching her silently. There was a knock on the door. Akira opened the unlocked door. " She wanted to leave so.."  
" Good. She had no business to be here anyway."  
" Doumyouji, you could have stop her."  
" And bring her to Rui. I am not that stupid." Akira shrugged.

" You're pathetic, you know that. Where is that Doumyouji who'd chase Makino to hell and back?"  
" He's dead.."  
Akira scoffed at him, " I am so disappointed with you, Tsukasa." Akira left, slamming the door behind him.

Doumyouji grabbed the beer can on the table, opened it and gulped it down.. he threw the can into the already overflowing thrash can.. also filled with beer cans.. He leaned against the balcony, watching makino's figure disappear into the darkness.

_Go.. go with Rui.. I don't need a girl who cannot even remember the guy she really love._

But deep inside, he knew. That he needed her more than ever.

_I pretend that I'm glad you went away  
These four walls close in more every day  
and I'm dying inside  
and nobody knows it but me  
Like a clown, I put on a show  
The pain is real even if nobody knows  
and I'm crying inside   
and nobody knows it but me  
Why didn't I say  
the things I needed to say?  
How could I let my angel get away?  
Now my world is just a tumbling down  
I can say it so clearly  
but you're no where around_

_The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
and I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
and I'm missing you  
and nobody knows it but me  
I carry a smile when I'm broken in two  
and I'm nobody without someone like you  
I'm trembling inside  
and nobody knows it but me_

_* * * *_

Rui was sitting alone by himself. Playing his violin for the umpteenth time. The same melancholic song. His handphone flashed. Another message. It was Akira asking where he was.

He shrugged. Makino must have asked Akira for him. Or perhaps she went to Doumyouji.

_How ironic?! Then, when she was with Tsukasa.. she always running back to me. But now.. when she was with me.. she ran back to Tsukasa.. _

He smiled to himself. Thinking about his plan, he knew that it was wrong for him to decide for Makino. But it was for the best. He did not want her to be hurt when she finally remembered everything. Protect her. That was what he wanted.

_Or maybe I was the one who was afraid of hurt. Perhaps the one I wanted to protect was myself._

When Makino told him she loved him, he thought that it was a dream. And he still think that this was a dream. That, any time soon, he would wake up. He had to push her away. Before he wakes up and find everything was indeed a dream.

_How blue can I get?  
You can ask my heart  
but like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart  
A million words wouldn't say  
just how I feel  
A million years from now, I know   
I'll be loving you still_

_The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
and I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
and I'm missing you  
and nobody knows it but me  
I lie awake, it's a quarter past three  
I'm screaming at night as if I thought you'd hear me  
Yeah, my heart is calling you  
and nobody knows it but me_

_* * * * _

Sojirou was by in his room, flipping through the old albums. Faces of younger him and Sara smiling back at him. Mocking him.

_She was as pretty as I remembered her. Just like an angel._

_And I hurt her then. And I saw that I also hurt her just now I pretended that she did not affect me a bit. I tried to appear as if I could not care less but her laugh, her cheerful smile.. I scolded her but it was not even her fault. It was just me..._

He placed a finger on Sarah's smiling face. _I am sorry._

She seemed that she didn't change one bit. But her feelings. Was it still the same? Yuki told him to be honest to her. To himself. Should he?

Did he wanted her back? He did not know. Is he still in love with her? He did not know.

Sara was his first love. And first love were hard to forget.

_Tomorrow morning, I'm hittin' the dusty road  
gonna find you whereever, ever you might go  
I'm gonna unload my heart and hope you come back to me  
...said when the nights are lonely...._

_The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
and I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
and I'm missing you  
and nobody knows it but me  
I carry a smile when I'm broken in two  
and I'm nobody without someone like you  
I'm trembling inside  
and nobody knows it but me_

Sojirou closed the album and left it there. He grabbed his coat and went out of the room._ Yuki, forgive me... but this is something I just had to do._

_* * * *_

_Yuki could not sleep. She kept replaying today's events. But it's good for Nishikado-kun to see Sara-senpai again. I wanted to be happy for them but why I can't._

_I knew that Nishikado-kun could not find any other girl except Sara senpai to love but I thought that one day, maybe, he'd at least, accept my love. Even if I know he doesn't feel anything in return._

_I, Yuki Matsuoka, love Sojirou Nishikado. And that's the only important thing to me._

_ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Finally finish.. I postponed this chapter for so long... Akira got more lines instead of the usual punchlines... everybody's angsty so he just had to be too.. haha... I retained Yuki's blind stupidity and innocence.. can't do much about that.. I inserted certain verses of Tony Rich Project - Nobody Knows (But Me)._

_Next chapter preview: Makino confronting Rui. They are getting back together? Doumyouji getting a call from New York. A call changing their lives forever._

**_Lyrics for Tony Rich Project - Nobody Knows (But Me)._**

_I pretend that I'm glad you went away  
These four walls close in more every day  
and I'm dying inside  
and nobody knows it but me  
Like a clown, I put on a show  
The pain is real even if nobody knows  
and I'm crying inside   
and nobody knows it but me  
Why didn't I say  
the things I needed to say?  
How could I let my angel get away?  
Now my world is just a tumbling down  
I can say it so clearly  
but you're no where around  
(chorus)  
The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
and I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
and I'm missing you  
and nobody knows it but me  
I carry a smile when I'm broken in two  
and I'm nobody without someone like you  
I'm trembling inside  
and nobody knows it but me  
I lie awake, it's a quarter past three  
I'm screaming at night as if I thought you'd hear me  
Yeah, my heart is calling you  
and nobody knows it but me  
How blue can I get?  
You can ask my heart  
but like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart  
A million words wouldn't say  
just how I feel  
A million years from now, I know   
I'll be loving you still  
Repeat (Chorus)  
Tomorrow morning, I'm hittin' the dusty road  
gonna find you whereever, ever you might go  
I'm gonna unload my heart and hope you come back to me  
...said when the nights are lonely....  
Repeat (Chorus)_


	12. Chapter 12: I Want To Forget

** Chapter 12: I Want To Forget**

Sorry for not updating for ages. I've been busy with life in general and had no time to indulge in more fanfic writing but I think it is time for me to finish up what I started so here it is.. latest chapter of Changing Fates (not the last)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early morning. Tama, like usual were busy scolding and rallying up the rest of Doumyouji's housekeeping staff. She was lecturing a junior staff when an SP came and thrusted the phone to her. She answered it. Her face darkened like a dark cloud just passed over her. The SP gave her an official looking fax. Grabbing the paper, she dropped the phone and ran towards Doumyouji's room and banged on his door. No answer. 

Inside, Doumyouji was lying sprawled on his bed. Beer cans littered the floor. Them, it was all quiet. Before all of a sudden.. haiyyaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!! Tama delivered a super flying kick at the door. The door crashed open. But Doumyouji did not stir at all. Tama shook him, jumped on him, spanked him etc awake but he was already too wasted to respond. 

Then, Tama had a great idea. (SD shot of Tama with a humongous light bulb sign on her head) 

Shot of the balcony. A sudden resounding decidedly male scream was heard. Next shot was of Doumyouji dripping wet, finally recovered from the last effects of all night alcohol binge, hanging from the balcony only tied to safety with his bed sheets. 

When he finally fully awake (and safely back in the safety of his room), he screamed at Tama for waking him up that way. But Tama did not retorted, argued or fought back. Instead she just gave him the fax. Doumyouji was speechless as he read the letter. 

" When did the call came?"  
" Just this morning. Your mother.."  
" Do not say a word. I know what to do."  
" Young master, you must be patient. There must be another way."  
" No, this is it." He smiled bitterly as he stared at the wall blankly, probably trying to better absorb the shocking news. Tama turned away to leave. Only to turn back towards Doumyouji, with her hands held out. " Young master, I knew it was not my place but.. if you ever need some one.."  
" Tama, don't you worry. I am fine." 

After Tama closed the door shut, Doumyouji crushed the paper in his hand and threw it across the room. Then, he grabbed the phone and started making some long-distanced calls. 

At the dango shop later that afternoon. Yuki was telling Makino about her night with Soujiro. Makino freaked out. 

" You actually let that good-for-nothing spoilt playboy touch you. Yuki, you must be mad?!!"  
" It's all right"  
" But he does not love you." Yuki smiled wistfully. " Tsukushi-chan, at least my first time was with someone I loved. I really loved Jirou-kun. So, it's all right."  
" Yuki.."  
  
_She looked so sure. It is breaking my heart._

" Tsukushi-chan's first time would also be with someone you loved right?" Makino blushed deep red. Yuki glanced at her. " Perhaps you already did it with Doumyouji or Hanazawa-kun?"  
" NO.. I DID NOT!!" 

" Did what?" A very familiar voice.. Makino immediately turned towards the doorway.. "Hanazawa Rui.."  
  
Rui smiled at her. Makino was bowled over by his presence. Rui asked when will her shift end? She said she was not sure. There was a lot more cakes to sell and she cannot leave Yuki by herself again. Tsukushi has been slacking off a lot lately so she could not take the risk of shirking her job again. 

" Then, I'll wait. Can I wait over there?" He pointed towards a booth. Makino nodded. Rui sat there and waited. 

Minutes turn to hours. But Rui did not say anything again to Makino. He just sat there quietly watching the street outside. By the time Makino finished her shift, he was already asleep. 

_He looked so peaceful in his sleep. _

Yuki already gone home. The shop already closed. There was only the two of them. Makino tapped on his shoulders. " Rui, wake up." He rubbed his eyes. " Oo.. you have finished."

" You must be exhausted, easily falling asleep like that."  
" I am always sleepy."

Makino set on the table a strawberry shortcake and a honeydew bubble milk tea. " I saved this for you."  
  
Makino slowly spooned a bit of the cake into Rui's mouth. Rui quietly bit on it. Makino blushed. " It's good, like always. " he said.

" I guess it's not the first time you ate something here. If I am not mistaken, you once come here and bought a cake from me."  
" You remembered that." Rui glanced away, not daring to maintain eye contact.  
Makino put the spoon down. " Rui, what did I did wrong? Why did you disappear? And.. why.." She swallowed hard before adding," why did you asked Shigure to lie to me?"

Rui did not answer. He just looked away. " I just cannot be with you."  
" Is it because of Doumyouji. I thought we already passed that. Rui, I love you not Doumyouji."  
" You would not say that if you remember."  
" Even if I remember, I won't leave you." 

Rui gaped at her. Staring down her hands, Makino went on, " Shigeru said that you are scared of me leaving you once I got my full memories back. She said you are sure that I'll go back to Doumyouji."  
" And you will."  
" No, I won't. I promise…" Rui stared at her. " It would not work out. How about Doumyouji?"  
" I told him about us. And he said.."

" What did you feel at that time?" 

_Hurt._   
Makino was taken aback._   
My treacherous heart felt.. pain.. yes.. there was pain.. This ache that would not go away._

" I felt nothing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my.. Judging for the reviews there's a lot of RxT supporters ey… will this be a RxT fic.. Mmmmm… keep the reviews coming then you guys will see in the end.


	13. Chapter 13: It's All Coming Back

**Chapter 13: It's All Coming Back To Me**

Rui or Tsukasa.. Rui or Tsukasa... The dilemma goes on and on.. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Ouside.. it started to rain. Makino and Rui was walking hand in hand. Makino had insisted on walking Rui home. They did not talk much. They just walk silently as if a word would break this trange spell that brought them together. 

But in their hearts, both were preoccupied with their thoughts. Rui stole a glance towards Makino. His left hand holding the umbrella with the other firmly intertwined with Makino's. 

_Did she really want to be with me? Can I make her happy? _

Visions of Makino crying in his arms. 

_I am always the one wiping her tears. Always saving her. _

Visions of Makino alone in NY. Scenes when he saved her from Doumyouji's thugs. 

_I was the one who understood her best. But does all this makes me the best person to be with her._

Makino can feel Rui's eyes on her. 

_Is he having second thoughts?_

Visions of Rui playing the violin. Coming into the room like a regal prince 

_I always thought that he was someone out of reach. Forbidden. Untouchable. Not for someone ordinary like me._

Flashes of Rui comforting her. His hand upon hers under the blanket (the night at Shigeru's villa). 

_He always there for me. Making me happy._ With him, she was peaceful. 

Some of the rain dripped upon her cheek. Startled by the cold rain, she was jolted by a torrent of images it evoked. Makino stopped in her tracks. Rui halted and inquired what was wrong. Makino trembled. Her head pounded but she insisted that she was all right. Closing her eyes, she tried to stop that blinding flashes. But she couldn't. 

The images. It was blurred. Sad, painful ache it was causing to her. Words. Fragmented. Disconnected. She could not make it out. _Go away..._ Makino looked up to Rui, his arms holding her tightly. _Always worried about me. _ " I am OK." 

In front of his house, Rui hesitated to let Makino walked home and wanted to let someone drive her back. 

" The rain. It's getting worse. You might catch a cold again."  
" No, I am fine. Thank you for your concerns but I can go home by myself."  
" But, if anything happens to you, I could not forgive myself." Makino grinned.  
" I am after all a weed. No rain can flush me out." 

On her way back, the rain got heavier. And the ache inside Makino's heart intensified. The same sentence kept ringing in her ears. 

_" We should not see each other any longer. I had never loved you."_

Over and over again. Her head starts to spin. Makino stopped under a bus stand. Kneeling down, both her hands grasping her head. She felt as if it was going to explode. 

_Am I getting a fever again? Stop.. Stop this.._

Visions of the faceless man. Tears. The man was telling her that she was lying. That she loved him, always loved him. 

_Was it a lie? Is this a memory? No, I don't want to remember._

But the visions persisted. Flashes of light. Thunder.. It was raining heavily like it was now. The images grew clearer bit by bit. Doumyouji. It was indeed him. Both of us standing in the rain facing each other. _That was me telling him that I never loved him. I was walking away. Was I crying? Why was I crying? Isn't that the truth? That I never loved him._

_Or was I crying because I loved him._

When she reached home, she was surprised to see her parents inside. Mama and Papa explained that Papa just got a job in Tokyo again so they had come to stay for a while.   
"That is, if you do not mind.."  
" Of course, it's ok. You are my Papa and Mama after all. But, the apartment is really small. Perhaps we can get more space by throwing out that cabinet. Let me gather out my things."

After hauling the old cabinet out, all her stuff was in a mess. Her parents already asleep when Makino started to put it inside a carboard box. Then, she found it.

_The Saturn necklace. I should return it to Doumyouji._

Letting her finger slipped down the length of the necklace, Makino could not stop herself from putting it on. It felt so right. Doumyouji's voice rang through her ears, " What was wrong giving something this precious to the person I love?"

A tear slid down Makino's cheek. Touching it, she closes her eyes. In her mind, she was replaying that night. Her anxiety as she wait for midnight. Her surprise afterwards. The moment Doumyouji put the necklace on her. And the kiss they shared then. Her finger traced the outline of her lips. Suddenly, she put away her hands. Shaking her head, she hurriedly took off the necklace.

_No, this can't be happening. Not after what I promised Rui. I can't. I should not be thinking of Doumyouji._

Who was it that she really loved? Which one out of all her memories was the truth? How could she know? Could someone.. anyone help her?

* * * * * *

Doumyouji was standing outside a ramen shop waiting for Makino. The day before that, he slipped her a note asking her to com. He does not know whether she'd come. But when he finally saw her making her way towards him, he relaxed. When Makino arrived, she did not seem angry at him. In fact, she was unusually cheerful.

" It's been ages since the last time I ate ramen. BTW, it's good you brought me here and not those expensive restaurants. I thought you rich kids don't come at this kind of shops."  
" I figure out you would not agree if I brought you there."  
" Really? Why is that?"  
" Because the last time I brought you to those kind of restaurants, we end up either stranded or arguing so much that we never get a good time at all." Makino's face darkened.  
" So, I guessed we use to go out a lot." Makino looked up to him only to have Doumyouji staring back at her. She shifted uncomfortably. Initially, she tried to act as if she was not affected by Doumyouji's presence but the truth was, she was scared. Why did he want to see her? What for? To coax her to come back to him?

Thankfully, their meals arrive. Makino grabbed her chopsticks and started to stuff her face hungrily. Then she stopped after noticing that Doumyouji did not even touch his meal.

" Aren't you going to eat that."  
" I am not hungry."  
" Then, why did you want to come here?"

He did not reply. He just watched her eating. He always have liked watching her eating. There was nothing proper about it. Makino always it with gusto not the way other high-society girls. To those girls, eating is a performance with proper etiquettes and manner. They don't know how to eat with passion, relishing every bite as if it was the last. Makino.. always different. And that never bother her.

Her indifference to the world around them. Her guts. One of the things that made her the Makino Tsukushi he loved. 

Makino was biting a huge chunk of beef when Doumyouji suddenly blurted out a question, "Makino, will you marry me?"

Makino paused for a split second before she dismissed the question. Taking another bite of her tofu with her mouth already full of ramen, she huffed, " If you are not going to eat that now, it's going to be cold. Cold ramen is not good for your health you know. My mom told me once that cold ramen is the cause of many diseases but then we poor people could not be picky with food like you rich brats. Speaking of cold ramen, there was a time.."

Makino went on and on (ended up finishing both meals) not letting Doumyouji to get a word in. Even after she finished eating, she rambled on and on. As they walked out, she gushed about her full stomach and that she needed to pile on more weight. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she did not notice that she was going too fast leaving Doumyouji strolling behind.

" Makino.."  
" Doumyouji, hurry up and look at that.." Makino inched away, painfull aware that she was voluntarily avoiding his gaze.  
" Makino, would you listen to me? I am asking you a question."  
" What? I cannot hear you."  
" Makino.. " he started to raise his voice. With her fingers in both her ears, Makino started to hum loudly to herself. Closing her eyes, she just walked forward, shouting back.." Sorry.. can't hear you.. so noisy.." Exasperated by her obvious avoidance maneuver, Doumyouji dashed towards her and yanked her towards him. Grabbing her hands, he pushed it down to her sides and shouted really loud into her ears. " Look at me!!!"   
Thoroughly flabbergasted, her eyes were opened so wide it looked as if it was going to pop out. Doumyouji's face was so serious, it was scary. " Doumyouji, you're hurting me."

" If I did not do that, you would not answer me."  
"Answer what."  
" You know what it is so stop avoiding the issue." Makino looked away. She looked as if she was about to cry. " Doumyouji, please understand that I am with Rui."

Doumyouji's face soften. Doumyouji threw his arms around her. Hugging her tightly, he whispered, " I love you and I want to marry you. Would you stop and think about it?" Makino struggled against him.  
" Doumyouji, are you drunk. I.."  
" I am not mad. I am not crazy. I am not drunk. I have been thinking and.. I realised that I wanted to marry you."

A strange feeling trickled inside Makino right down her toes. Her heart beat quicken. For a second, a strange sense of bliss come over her. _Why am I reacting like this?_

" Doumyouji. We are only kids. Why you are talking about marriage? And furthermore, I am Rui's girl.We can't ..." Their eyes met. " I can't marry you.." 

There was silence. Makino tore her gaze away. She was about to say something when Doumyouji started to laugh.. no... it was more like a guffaw. He let go of Makino and he was laughing so hardm his stomach hurts. Makino was confused by his sudden change in mood. She stepped back. _Has he gone mad?_

" Doumyouji, are you all right? Do you need help?"  
Doumyouji shook his head, " You fell for it! Bwaahahaha." Makino stared at him in disbelief. Then, it dawned on her.  
" You stupid dumb ass. How dare you did that? I thought you was saying it for real. You cruel, mean dumb ass." She started to hit him repeatedly. Relieved, she also started to laugh along.

" It was a good joke. Ain't it? You and me..." said Doumyouji.  
" Yeah.. it was.. I was totally caught unaware. Don't you ever do that again."  
" Don't worry. The next time I ask you to marry me would be for real."

_Huh?_

Doumyouji winked, " I was just kidding." Makino sighed in relief. She hit him harder. " Thank god we are friends or I would have really kicked you in the groin just for a lesson."  
" So, does that mean we are friends." she nodded.  
" The best of friends. I promise."

Doumyouji grinned.

_I've lost her. I really did lost her._

Struggling to control his feelings, Doumyouji retorted," I hope you and Rui... will be very happy together. I promise I won't bother you anymore after this." Her face darkened.  
" What do you mean?"  
" I am going away."

Her heart felt like it just stopped.

" Why? Is it because of me?"  
" No.. my father collapsed. I .. am going to take over his place."

A searing pain washed over her as if someone just yanked out her heart and tore it to pieces.

" Did.. the others know?"  
" I wanted you to know first. well, I guess that's done. I have to go. Got other matters. Bye.."

Doumyouji hurriedly walked away.

" Matte..." she shouted. He stopped.  
" I'll see you tomorrow at school then." He shook his head. " I won't be coming to school any longer. My flight is on the graduation day so most probably I won't be graduating with others either. Goodbye, Makino."  
  
Makino watched him went further and further away. _Flashes of that rainy night. _Inside, she was shouting his name yearning for him to turn back. _Come back, you dumb ass._

_I don't know why I wished he did not go away. Yes, marrying him is the last thing I'd do. But at that moment, watching his broad back vanishing away, I felt like something inside me just snapped and disappeared leaving a gaping hole behind._

_And no matter what I do, this hole cannot be filled. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Need more reviews... You guys know what to do. This fic is nearing the end. 


	14. Chapter 14:Moment of Truth

**Chapter 14: Moment of Truth**  
  
_Whew.. so the TxT supporters really come through... Thanks for the many reviews, minna. Needed it. Like always please excuse the typos and grammar glitches. I am doing this in a rush but hopefully it's good._  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
It started out like another ordinary day in Eitoku. Makino was sitting on her desk minding her own business when she began to feel something weird going on. She turned around and saw that everybody was whispering and looking at her.  
  
_Now, what in the world do they want? I have enough problems as it is._  
  
Yesterday night, Makino cannot sleep. She kept replaying Doumyouji's proposal in her head over and over again.  
_  
Why am I feeling really bothered about this. I mean, he's nothing to me, right?_  
  
Somehow, Makino knew that she's lying to herself. Doumyouji did meant something to her. But why, she's not sure.  
  
Then, a sudden barrage of loud noises burst just outside. Everyone went towards the window and much to their surprise, hundreds of TV reporters, cameraman, journalists poured like ants through the gates with rows and rows of media vans right behind them. TV helicopters hovered over the skyline. There was a lot of commotion as everybody did not know what was going on. " Did somebody died??" asked someone.  
  
Outside, one of the reporters reported. " We are at Eitoku Gakuen, one of the most prestigous private high school in Tokyo where the heir to the hotel conglomerate Doumyouji Corporation, Doumyouji Tsukasa studies. This morning, Doumyouji Corporation has announced the 18 year old heir will resume the post of the President in place of his father who was reported to have a heart attack a few days before."  
  
When they heard of that, Asai and co screamed in delight. " Whoa, Doumyouji-kun is a big company president. we must get him to be our dates for the graduation prom!" Asai exclaimed.  
Sakurako roared, " Who do you think you are? Doumyouji would only go with me!"  
" Not you.. Me!!" And a huge cat fight ensued.  
  
_Prom. Mmm.. how come Rui have not asked me?_  
  
Makino discreetly walked out the class. It seemed that all the teachers were busy themselves with the media reporters. Makino just want to run away from all that noise. Also, seeing those reporters were giving her really bad headaches.  
_  
It as if it was reminding me of something.. but cannot remember..._  
  
Makino managed to sneak out of the school and was walking along rows of shops.  
  
_I still do not understand why I should study in Eitoku. It is a huge torture. But Mama... arghh.. How did I end agreeing to her wishes? I must be very stupid._  
  
Then, she chanced upon an electronics shop. Doumyouji was in the news presiding over a huge press conference.  
_  
He's going. Really going this time._  
  
A sudden flash of memory. Of herself running down the steps of Eitoku shouting to Doumyouji that she doesn't care if he goes.  
_  
Yeah.. I don't really care if he goes. My world is much more peaceful without him in it._  
  
Just as she was about to turn, she bumped really hard into a big, tall handsome guy wearing an oversized sweater with big brown hat covering his brown curls.  
  
" You stupid girl, blind aa?"  
  
I knew that voice.  
  
" Doumyouji!!" Doumyouji stared at her in disbelief. Putting his hands over her mouth, he yanked her away  
  
" Watch what are you saying. Reporters are everywhere." He whispered. He let go of he. Makino finally get a good look at him.  
  
" you.. tv.. I thought.. Shouldn't you be at a press conference or something? What are you doing here and wearing that?" Pointing to that hat.  
" Hey, I just bought that. Quite cheap I may add."  
" Whatever? So why are you here? I thought things are really bad at your house now."  
"I am going to see Amakusa."  
" Who?"  
" Oh yeah.. I forgot you lost your.. He's a friend of yours. Perhaps you might remember something my seeing him."  
" But.. Is it a good idea for us to be seen together."  
" Well.." He yanked her uniform jacket and gave her his sweater. " Now that you look less like an Eitoku school girl, let's go.Put the sweater on."  
" But you.."  
" I have T-shirt underneath. Just wear it."  
  
She did as she was told. Wearing the sweater, she could smell his after-shave. She blushed. Hand in hand, they strolled along the way. They tried to mix with the background but a guy like Doumyouji, looking so tall and handsome (^-^;;;) easily became center of attention. He end up getting stares from almost every school girl they passed. On his face, he seemed to be very, very smug after he realised that. Makino frowned.  
  
_This guy.. always like this. :P Baka..._  


" You know, you should be proud of getting to walk like this with me. I bet half of Tokyo young female population would give all their fortune to trade places with you."  
" Fat chance," she stuck out her tongue. This guy is worst than arrogant. He's.. so intolerable.

_But I agreed to stay with him without questions. What in the world gotten into me?_

Makino could not believe what's she's doing. But Doumyouji did say that this Amakusa guy can help her but why are she feeling all weird inside, walking beside Doumyouji. This feeling that she never gets when she's with Rui.  
  
They entered a sushi shop. And the chef in charge look up, his eyes wide with surprise.   
  
" Tsukushi!!" He exclaimed. Makino strangely find this guy to look very familiar.  
" K..Kin-san?" she blurted out much to Doumyouji's surprise.  
" You remembered me. Whoa.. They told you lost your memory but I guess you never forget your best friend huh.."  
  
_But you forgot your boyfriend. --- _Doumyouji's thought. SD shot of him sulking.  
  
" Come, I am going to make you some sushi. They say it's good."  
A soft, female voice answered from behind Makino and Doumyouji, " I can attest to that fact. Kin-san's sushi are fabulous."

This girl...

" Ayano-san?" Doumyouji cried in surprise. Ayano smiled. " Doumyouji-kun." she nodded to acknowledge him. Very graceful, the very elegant Kurimaki Ayano, Tsukushi's challenger in Teen of Japan competition.

Makino uttered ackwardly, " Do we supposed to know each other?"  
" Makino-san, you are also here?" She took both of her hands. " we were in TOJ competition together. Do you remember?"

_She remembers the kids smiling and jumping over the huge jump rope. Ayano and her together laughing on stage._

" My memories is still in bits and pieces. But does the competition involves a jumping rope?"  
Doumyouji quip grumpily," She remembers only the mundane things but forgets all the important things."  
Makino glared at him, " Perhaps you are not as important as you think you are. Mr. Octopus head."  


Kin-san laughed, " You two still argue like kids just like before." He put down a tuna sushi piece down the broad leaf. " Please."

Makino stuff it down her mouth. " Oishii!!! This is good!!"  
" Really? Well, obviously I am going to make more of it."  
" I heard you're planning to open your own place after you finish training." said Doumyouji.  
" Of course. There's some problem initially but I manage to smooth it out. My brother going to take over my father's place. I guess, I am not really cut out to become a politician after all. I am happy enough as a sushi chef as it is."  
" Yeah, I guess it turned out ok."  
" But, you're still going." Their eyes met. Makino could feel the air between them tensed up a little bit.  
Doumyouji shrugged, " It's not like I have a younger brother to pass it to." Both of them burst into laughter.  
" It's something I wanted to do in return of everything my parents.. the Doumyouji corporation done for me."  
" Are you going to come back to Tokyo?"

Makino suddenly held her breath. Staring at Doumyouji, both anxious and scared to hear what's the answer. Oblivious to Makino's distress, Doumyouji just shrugged and chow down the last of his sushi portion.

Kin-san saw Makino's expression changed. Grinning, he asked her, " Girls, aren't you going to finish that."  
Snapped out of her daze, Makino answered, "Itadakimasu!! and hurriedly finish her meal.  
Ayano noted the tension between Makino and Doumyouji. _What had happen between them?_

After the two of them had left, Ayano asked Kin-san about what was he thinking. " Doumyouji's leaving for good."  
" Huh?"  
" I guess Makino losing her memory was a big blow to him."  
" Is he going because of that?"  
" He's going to leave not because of her. But he's not coming back because of her."  
Ayano sighed, " Well, he's making a great mistake." Kin-san turned towards Ayano. "Why?"  
" Because it is obvious Makino still love him with or without remembering him."  
" How did you..."  
" Let's just say it's a female intuition."

* * * *

As they walked home, Doumyouji was extraordinarily quiet. Makino shifted uneasily. Realising it, Doumyouji asked, " Just ask what you want to ask and be done with it."  
" How do you know I wanted to ask you something?"  
" Of course I know. Every time you have that face on, you always about to ask something stupid."  
" I do not do any face."  
" Yes you did.."  
" No I did not."  
" Well, last chance. If there's no question in five seconds, I would not answer any of your questions after that. So.. Five... "  
" Who said I want to ask.." "Four.." Doumyouji.. I am telling you to stop.." " Three.." " You baka.. stop this.." "Two..."  
" Doumyouji... I.."  
" One...!!!"  
" STOPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed on top of her lungs. Staring right at him, she said, " I wanted to know.. are you going to stay in New York forever?"  
Doumyouji looked away, " That's none of your business."  
" What about your friends.. Rui, Nishikado, Mimasaka.. your workers.. Tama..." What about me?  
He shrugged, " I already talked to the others. All three understood. Like me, as heirs of huge empires, we knew our responsibilities so they knew what are I am doing. Tama and the others will stay and keep the house like before."  


Suddenly.. there were noises from behind. Makino wanted to turn around but Doumyouji stopped her.  
" Keep talking." He whipered.  
" Who are they?"  
" I don't know. But they're up to no good."

But it's too late. As they turn into the corner ahead of them, they were face to face with two nasty looking thugs. When they turned back, another three was already right behind them.

" So, the young master of Doumyouji empire is alone. Imagine how much your company would pay for us to return their much beloved heir, " said the biggest one, clearly the Master thug.

" Makino, at first opportunity, you run back and get help."  
" Doumyouji, what are you planning to do? They're big, mean.. They got knives. It's dangerous. You can't defeat all seven of them."  
" Seven? Haha.. I have worst odds. Just get the ambulance to take care of them bodies after I finish with them."  
The Master thug laughed, " So? Young master wanted to fight eyy.. Think he wants to be a hero eyy.."

" Let me fight with you, " Makino whispered.  
" No.. I am not going to let you taking a knife for me again."

_Flashes of metal. Sound of crashing glass. A bloodied knife fell to the ground. His voice crying out my name. _

Two of the thugs lunged at Doumyouji. Another one grabbed Makino. Makino struggled to break free.

_Darkness. It was just like this. Three people were bashing up Doumyouji. He's not retaliating._

Doumyouji kicked and punched both of the thugs so hard both of them fell to the ground writhing in pain. He punched the guy who were holding Makino. The guy let her go. Makino fell to the ground. Doumyouji shouted for her to run. That guy gave a huge blow towards Doumyouji's face. Doumyouji charged against him with his head, pinning the guy hard against the wall and lashed on him repeatedly with his knee. " Makino, don't look at me!! Go get help!"

_Those words.. His voice.. Images of Doumyouji, bloodied on the floor looking at her. " Makino, close you eyes. No matter what happen. Do not open it." _

Another guy grabbed Doumyouji and pulled him away and another one started to kicked and kicked him on the stomach. Makino screamed. One of the guys started towards her. When he tried to grab her, Makino impulsively kicked him and punched him with all her strenght. The guy was so stunned, he collapsed to the ground.

Makino gave one last look at Doumyouji. He was wrestling against the Master thug with the other thugs cheering them on. Makino started to run, tears streaming down her eyes. She finally understood.

Words.. Doumyouji's words. " I wanted to protect you." That fateful day when she took that knife which was meant for him. She finally remembered what happen that day.

_I saved him then because I also wanted to protect him. Just like he always have protected me._

Makino saw Kin-san and Ayano was about to leave the sushi place. She shouted for their help. As Ayano-san called the police, Kin-san followed Makino to the scene of the fight.

_He wants to protect me because I was precious to him._

When they arrived, all five of the thugs including the Master thug were lying on the ground bloodied and smashed into bits.

" Where's Doumyouji?" Kin-san surveyed the place. Makino saw something move beneath the limp figure of the Master Thug. She rushed towards it and sure enough, Doumyouji was pinned underneath it. Yanking him out, Makino shook him trying to make him come concious. But he did not response.

" Doumyouji!!" She screamed at him. _Am I too late..?_

He did not stir. Makino started to cry uncontrollably as if she had never cried before. _Me, a weed.. crying for a guy.. if you asked me before, I'd say I would rather die than cry for a guy but here I am crying. _

_Because he was precious to me.. just as I am precious to him.  
Because I remembered him.. just as I remembered him.  
Because.. I loved him.. just as he always have loved me._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yes, I actually started out following really closely to the manga storyline so yes, I started out with a TxT ending but as I write the later chapters, I started having doubts. ^-^ Don't fret. If you have noticed before, I am more of a TxT fan compared to RxT so this chapter kind of answer everything. Sorry if you were rooting an RxT ending. I have to choose one it just so happens that I think Doumyouji has suffered enough in this story. XxswtdreamerxX1, yeah, i also think that Rui's true love is still in France. ;)_

_  
Next chapter: Makino's memory back again but she's not telling anyone. Yet, what happens if her very best friend found out. Would Doumyouji leave without ever knowing the truth? Stay tune for the grand finale of Changing Fates. The last chapter coming up next._


	15. Chapter 15: A Promise Given

**Chapter 15: A Promise Given**

At the hospital, sitting on the stairs, Makino was reflecting on the sudden torrent of forgotten memories. Happy.. sad.. precious moments that had define her relationship with Doumyouji. Then, there were many footsteps. The rest of the F4 along with Doumyouji's SPs in tow appeared before her. Rui grabbed Makino's shoulder. " What happen? We heard you were attacked. Are you hurt?"

Makino shook her head. " I am all right. Doumyouji's got a couple of really bad injuries. The doctor is still inside examining him." She looked really worn out. Rui pulled her into his embrace. " I am glad you are okay." Makino weakly smiled.

_I'm so sorry, Rui._

Then, there was a commotion. Some of the medical assistants and nurses scrambled out of the examination room. Then, Doumyouji emerged, her face full of cuts but have been attended to. The doctor came running after him.

" Master Doumyouji, I insist you wait a little longer. We need more scans and further test to ensure you are fully allright."  
" I am fine. There's nothing wrong with me." Then , he saw Makino and the rest of the F4. He noticed Rui were holding her around the shoulders. His heart pained to see them but he knew that there was nothing left to do. He motioned for the SPs to bring him back home. " I have more things to settle."

Sojirou stopped him, " Are you all right Doumyouji?"  
Doumyouji shrugged, " Five men are nothing. You should have seen them begging for my mercy."

Akira grinned, " Yeah, it's our Doumyouji all right. Pity the thugs did not damage his brain bad enough to make him forget of his plans to leave us." Akira patted Doumyouji from the back and hugged him, followed by Sojirou and then Rui. Doumyouji did not let go of Rui just like that. Rui looked at him in the eye. He immediately understood.

_Take good care of Makino for me._

Rui nodded. " I would make her happy. On my honor." Doumyouji reluctantly let him go, patting him really hard on the back. " I know you would. If anyone can make Makino happy, you can."  
They embraced each other again, as if sealing their promise with a sincere show of friendship.

Makino, watching all this, felt a sharp pain deep inside.

_I should be strong. I can't let any of them discover that I have remembered everything. I would not hurt Rui by letting him know that I have remembered my love for Doumyouji._

Although Makino knew that it is unfair for her and Doumyouji but it is the best thing to do. She did not want to complicate matters anymore. It is for the best.

_We did not belong to each other even from the start. Perhaps it is better to end this way._

* * * *

Rui brought Makino home. He noted that Makino was very quiet on the way back from hospital.

" Makino, are you ill?"

Makino shook her head. " Listen, I think I can go home by myself."  
" What if the thugs came back to harm you?"  
" They were after Doumyouji, not me. Besides, we are just a few block from my house. I'll be fine."

Rui nodded in understanding. Suddenly, he pulled Makino towards him and planted a kiss on her forehead. Dumbfounded, Makino looked up to him. Rui looked very grim as if deep in thought. " What was that for?"  
" Isn't it normal for a guy to show his affection to his girlfriend?"

Then, Makino burst into laughter, trying to hide her faux pas, she exclaimed, " Oh.. I thought it was something else."  
" What else?"  
" I mean, you usually not like this."  
" But Doumyouji sometimes does, right?" Makino froze. Gathering her wits, she jokingly retorted. " What are you talking about? If that man lay his slimy lips on me even for one time, I'll bite his head off." Then, she giggled.  
" Why are you laughing?"  
" If I am not mistaken, I believe you are jealous." Rui blushed. Makino waved at him, " I'll see you tomorrow at school." With that she turn and ran the rest of the way.

Rui shouted after her, " Makino!! I sent something for you." Makino did not hear him and continue running. Rui was feeling uneasy. Makino was hiding something, he could feel it.

_Was it that she has remembered everything?_

At home. Makino barely catches her breath when Mama pounced on her wearing a very pretty silk dress. " Isn't it pretty, Your boyfriend sent it."

_Doumyouji??_

Makino scrambled to see the card in the box. Then, her expression immediately fell flat when she remembered about the graduation ball.

_Of course.. Doumyouji would not be the one who would send a dress. Rui is my boyfriend now. That night, Doumyouji going to leave.. for ever._

Then, she heard a loud rip. Makino turned just in time to see Mama poor stricken face as she looked at the gaping hole her extra 30 pound have made. She started to apologize profusely at Makino, promising that's she'll fix it. Just then, Papa came in with the most unexpected piece of news.

" Tsukushi-chan. I am sorry. But you could not stay in Eitoku any longer." Makino's eyes became as big as saucers. Mama started to wail and exclaim that Papa was a big failure and that Tsukushi's place in Eitoku almost got them the life they can only dream.. the high society life of the likes of F4...

But Papa explain that they could no longer afford sending Makino to Eitoku. Papa's new job salary is just enough to pay the bills and there was not much left for Makino's school fees. While Papa and mama argued it out, Makino was already speechlessly contemplating her future.. without Eitoku.. the F4.. She'll get the normal life she yearned and leave the horrible world called Eitoku.

But, leaving Eitoku will also mean leaving Kazuya.. Rui... Sojirou.. Akira.. and all the traces of her life there... Memories... But this is what she always dreamt. Leaving Eitoku forever.

* * * * *

Kazuya was wailing like a baby when she told him.  
" Does the F4 knew?"  
" I only plan to tell Rui. The rest will know it after I left for good."  
" Tsukushi-chan.. I always knew I am much more important to you than those guys. " said Kazuya. ' I know, tonight we are going to have a party for Doumyouji. After all, we have to give him a proper sending off. Tsubaki-ne chan are coming just for it. She told me to invite you."

Makino reluctantly nodded. She didn't really want to tell Doumyouji about her leaving.

_After I leave Eitoku, I'll cut all ties that held me to Doumyouji._

She was not sure how he might respond. Rui and the others would be understanding. But Doumyouji would go on about her poor status and said that she was better off leaving Eitoku years ago.

_ Now that I am no longer his girlfriend, I bet he also look forward to severing all ties to me._

And that now familiar ache in her heart returned, torturing her to bits.

* * * * *

That night, at Doumyouji mansion, Rui, Makino, Kazuya, Sojirou, Akira, Shigeru and Tsubaki was together drinking champagne and sharing funny anecdotes about Makino's life in Eitoku, reliving each moment as they went. Doumyouji could not come, it seem that he had a formal function to attend.

" I would not have thought a dumb ass like him know hoe to conduct himself in a formal function."  
" I remembered he can behave when he wants too.. Remember his birthday.. he was all proper except when she ran off with Makino.." said Akira.  
" Remember that night when Makino threw up all over his Armani suit.. Doumyouji was so mad that night he almost wanted to stange Makino to bits.."  
Makino giggled. " I really did that. Wow.. quiet amazing."  
Tsubaki then said, " That night after you and Rui got locked up in the room her were also pretty funny.."  
Akira exclaimed, " It was all Ne-chan's fault..."  
" No, it's not.."  
" Its your idea!!"

As the rest of them argue with each other, Makino remained very distracted. Then, she excuses herself to go to the toilet. Rui stared after her. After she got out of the dining hall, Makino immediately turn left not towards the toilet but to the stairs and straight towards Doumyouji's bedroom. As she entered the room, her mind was flooded by the memories they shared in that room. The time, she was battered by Doumyouji's thugs and he came back to save her. In this room, they almost kiss.. 

Makino laid down a package by the bed table. Then, she was startled to hear a man's voice.

" Doumyouji.. I thought you were not home."  
" I just got back. Did not want to disturb your party."  
" Err.. you should join us.. I mean.. This is your party too.."  
" I guess my leaving is a cause for celebration to you." Makino did not answer.

He stumbled as he made out for the bed. Makino stepped forward to help him but he pushed her away. " Doumyouji, you are drunk."  
" I am not." He was about to fall forward. Makino grabbed him. Both losing their footing, tripped and fell onto the be with Makino on top of Doumyouji in a very awkward position. Makino's heart skipped a beat. She was about to get up when Doumyouji yanked her back into his arms. " Just stay a while longer."

And there she was, nestled on top of Doumyouji's chest. She could hear Doumyouji's heart thumping so close to her ears. His warmth enveloping her as it has so many times before. Doumyouji rolled her onto her back. Still in his embrace, Makino look up to him quizzically, searching for an answer. Doumyouji tenderly pushed her hair away from her face and bend down to kiss her lips. A very soft, tender kiss that made her yearn for more. Makino kissed back much to Doumyouji's surprise. Makino silenced him, " Just forget for once that I am Rui's. Imagine that I am your old Makino that you loved. Kiss me as you did her then.. Please.."  
" Why?"  
" I didn't want for to leave without something to remember your old love by."  
" But Rui.. "  
" Shhh..." Makino hand slipped around his neck and made him bend down again and this time, he kissed her with all the passion in him. Just like he always kissed me before...

Makino could feel Doumyouji's hand slipping underneath her blouse. His touch thrilling her body making her unable to protest against him. Drown in pleasure, Doumyouji pushed all his thoughts aside. In his mind, before him was his Makino who always loved him. His only his...

No.. she is Rui's

Doumyouji stopped and hurriedly got up. That thought snapped him back to reality. Makino asked him why did he stop.

" I was wrong to do this. Rui's a friend and I.. Go back to them."  
" Doumyouji.."  
" Leave..!!" Makino got up reluctantly. She nodded, " Yeah.. It was a mistake. I'm sorry."

_A mistake.. Kissing him was a mistake?_

Doumyouji got near the table and picked up the package. It was the Saturn necklace. " I gave it to you, it is yours to keep."  
" I am not worthy to keep it."  
" If you don't want it, just throw it away." Doumyouji thrusted the package into her hands. " Leave. I need my sleep."

Makino did as she was told. After she closed the door, she crumpled to the floor. There were no tears but the pain in her heart was so great, she could not move from the spot. Clutching the Saturn necklace, she kept telling herself to be strong. To let Doumyouji go without letting him know that she still loves him, that was the most painful decision she have made.

Inside, Doumyouji was standing on the other side of the door. Caressing the door as if he wanted it to open yet he was too coward to do so._ Courage, my boy.. You are all grown up. You can do this. Let go of her._

From the end of the corridor, a solitary figure watched Makino from afar. Finally, the truth finally dawned on Rui.

_Makino remembers Doumyouji... and she has remembered loving him..._

_And where does it puts me?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know.. I know.. I said one last chapter.. but I realised that this one was long enough as a chapter on its own.. so have to stop now.. and leave you guys suffering so a little bit longer...

Next chapter: The prom.. the going away.. Will Rui tell Makino to tell Doumyouji that she loved him? Or would he be selfish enough to remain silent?


	16. Chapter 16: Together Finally?

**Chapter 16: Together.. Finally?**

_This is a tribute to the last chapters of Hana Yori Dango. And yes, I stayed true to the premise of a fanfic mirroring the manga plotline in the expense of having a predictable ending. ^-^ Oh well.. perhaps I'll do a Rui x Tsukushi fic next time..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rui spent the last school days thinking whether he should tell Makino that he knew everything.

_She kept it a secret in order to not hurt me. But she was the one hurting. I could not bear that._

Makino told him that she might not make it for the prom. That's she was going to move that night but he already told her that he would wait for her no matter what. After all, he had promised to take her to the prom.Doumyouji will leave right after the prom ends. But he told the others not to send him off. Obviously, he didn't want t make a big deal out of it.

Or perhaps he just could not bear leaving....

* * * * *

That night, Makino was busy helping her parents to load up the moving lorry. Glancing at her watch, it was already 8 pm.

_I guess the prom have started._

Just as Papa started the engine, suddenly the lorry skidded forward and straight into a ditch. Mama screamed as Makino and Susumu rushed towards Papa and yanked him out. Thankfully, he was all right.

" How are we going to move this way..?" wailed Mama. Papa on the other hand just sat there looking really dejected.

Suddenly, Makino snapped. " Stop sulking. I thought you are adults!!! Papa, Mama, Susumu.. come on.. we can pull the lorry back out. It was not that big and only the tire has end up in the ditch. the ditch is quite shallow. Just a push and pull.. and we'll be on our way."  
" It is no use," said Papa.

Flashes of her Eitoku life..." I have survived studying in Eitoku.. getting bulloed.. totured and a lot more. No ditch can stop me. And it would not stop you."

Susumu stood up, " Ne-chan's right. If we stick together.. we can succeed."

Next shot. The whole Makino family pulling and pushing the lorry out of the ditch.

_The good and the bad.. I'll miss Eitoku.. Yeah.. after years of dreaming of leaving it. I realize I don't want to..._

With another push.. they managed to pull out the lorry. Makino glanced at the watch. 10 pm.. _ Would Rui still be waiting for me?_

" Ne-chan.. shouldn't you be at the prom?"  
" Never mind, I belong here with the family." susumu retorted, " Didn't Hanazawa-kun waiting for you?" 

Rui.. I am so sorry.. I am so selfish... 

" But.. this is your last night as an Eitoku student. You should go there."  
" But.." 

Mama and Papa hugged her. " Just go..."

* * * *

At the ball.. Rui, Akira and Sojirou looked so fine in their formal attire. The rest of the Eitoku population were also decked in their finest gowns and tuxedo. Then, a sudden hush fall over them as a girl in tattered, dirty clothes, her face bruised and in her arm, there was a ripped silk dress.

Rui rushed towards the girl. There were whisperings all about. Makino shifted uneasily. She really should not come.

" I only came to return you this. Sorry I ruined it."  
" I thought you are my date."  
" I did not come properly attired."

Rui just helf his hand towards Makino, bowing down and escorted her to the center of the ballroom. As they waltzed, Makino started to reflect on that time she first danced with Rui. Those were happy times...

" Rui.. do you think I am selfish?"  
" Why did you ask?"  
" Because all this time I always end up in scrapes and you always come in my aid. Not once you complain and yet I always end up being the one hurting you."

Rui gritted his teeth in response, knowing exactly what Makino implying.

" Makino, someone once told me that to love someone is the greatest gift God given us. To love you is a choice I made."  
" But.."  
" Shhh... Just dance.."

Back at her home, Susumu told their parents that he decided to take up an extra job and help with Makino's Eitoku schooling. " We just proved that if we work together, we can succeed."  
" And Mama will also take up extra babysitting jobs. Papa don't have to work alone." Papa was crying as he said that he'll work hard too. The threesome then hugged each other as they prayed to the sky.. for divine help and that Makino made it as the bride of one of the F4... (me: oooh.. er...)

Back to the ball.. Makino was deep in thought as she continues dancing with the rest of the F4 and not to forget Kazuya.. Not surprisingly, her thoughts was of Doumyouji and how her decision to leave will affect her. And that of her promise to Rui.

_Was I happy to leave Eitoku because it was always been my dream to leave? Is it the real reason was that I could not bear staying now that Doumyouji's not there? And that I could not bear staying knowing that I am betraying Rui at the same time?_

She glanced towards Rui.

_What would he do if he knows? That I loved Doumyouji more and that I am here because I didn't want to hurt him._

In fact, Rui was thinking the exact same thing. What should he do? Should he tell?

_Be selfish for once. Why should I keep sacrificing myself for others?_

At the Doumyouji mansion. It's already 11 pm. Doumyouji was saying his goodbye to Tama. Tsubaki was with him as to escort him to New York.

_I am going to leave Tokyo for the cold, indifferent New York. Tokyo. where I lived most of my life and yet the only years I truly lived was the days I had after I met Makino. Before that my life had been empty. Devoid of warmth and love._

Makino had changed all that. And now he was leaving Tokyo to return to the empty life he knew then.

A sudden tap on his shoulder. He turned. Tsubaki nodded at him, " It is time."

At the ball. Rui tapped Makino's shoulder. Makino turned towards him. " It is time."

Screeching tires. Makino screamed for Rui to slow down. " Where are we going?" Rui turned the steering, the car swerved at the corner. Makino wailed, " Do you really have a driving license!!"  
" Makino, do you love me?"  
" This is not the time to ask me that.."  
" Answer me.."  
" Yes...!!" Rui floored the brakes. The car screeched to a halt.

Rui turned towards Makino in the passenger seat. " Then, you would do anything for me? Would you?"  
Alarmed, Makino replied," Rui.. What are you talking about?"  
" I want you to stay with me forever. Be at my side..."

_Rui..._

At the airport. Doumyouji was alone in the VIP room. In his hand, there was the old message recorder toy. He pushed a button. The toy replayed the last message. It was Makino's voice.

" You stupid dumb ass. Come back here at once. Do you hear me?!!"

He kept pushing the button. Replaying the message all over again. He did not remember when did she recorded the message but he kept it with him always. And now, he longed to hear the same voice saying the exact same thing.

" You stupid dumb ass.. What are you doing here, you moron?"

_Am I hearing things?_

" Hey.. Look at me when I am talking to you, baka."

_It's real?! Makino's here._

He turned around and sure enough Makino was standing there. Fresh, hot tears spilling down her lovely flushed cheeks.

" You.. I thought you were at the prom."  
" How could I go to the prom? My date has ditched me."  
" What.. Rui.. ditched you.. Where is he? Let me at him..!!" Makino run towards him and immediately held him in her arms. " Who said that my date was Rui...?"

Then, it dawned on him. " Makino.. You.. When did you remember?"  
" When I saw you getting bashed by the thugs.. I remembered everything. I remembered taking that knife for you because I wanted to protect you.. just like the way you have always protected me. But I am scared to tell you.."  
" Why.. ?"  
" Because I am scared. I did not want to hurt anyone especially Rui. Besides.. I knew that telling you would not change anything. You would still go.."  
" How about me? Didn't you think about me?" Doumyouji wrapped his arms around her. " You fool. Yes, even though I have decided that I am going even if you remembered me, that does not mean I care for you any less."

There was a knock at the door. Doumyouji nodded. Grabbing hold of Makino's hands, he asked, " Would you come with me if I ask you to?"  
" Doumyouji."  
" Now that you are leaving Eitoku, perhaps you can come with me."

As they walk towards the door.. Makino's brain was whirling with possibilities.. Living with Doumyouji in New York? Leaving behind her family.. friends...

Rui watched Makino and Doumyouji hand in hand, both oblivious to their surroundings.

I must be the stupidest person on this Earth.

Flashback of the time Doumyouji about to go to New York. Back then, Makino did not see Doumyouji off. Back then, she was afraid to face her own feelings.

In the car just now...

" Rui.. What are you talking about?"  
" I want you to stay with me forever. Be at my side..."

Makino looked away. " What are you asking...?"  
" Just answer me." Crying, she nodded.  
" Then stop telling me lies... be truthful for once. Tell me exactly. You loved Doumyouji, don't you?" Makino was shocked. She stared at Rui. Finally, she saw what was bothering Rui. _He knew..._  
" Rui... I.."  
" Then, what are you doing here.. Go stop him."  
" I can't."  
" Makino.."  
" Rui.. don't you understand. Even if I ask him to stay, he would not. So, what's the point."  
" And you are going to let him go without telling him your true feelings. Remember back then when Shizuka left me for Paris. What did you tell me to do?"  
" Back then.. it was different."  
" No, it's not. Back then, I was about to let go the one person I love just like that. But you told me to go after her. Even though the truth was you are in love with me back then."  
Makino looked away. " Rui, it's not like I didn't want to go. But I am scared. Look how you and Shizuka end up... I don't want me and Doumyouji to be like that. And if I leave how about you, Rui. I know I promised you..."  
" Forget that promise. If it was for your own happiness.. you can forget that promise."  
" Rui.."  
" Before I meet you, I was weak.. and I am not brave. But you turn me into someone willing to fight for his love. I really owe you that. If you can change me into someone that fight for himself, how come you are scared to take fate at your own hands. Makino Tsukushi is a weed. She would never be scared." Taking her hand, Rui looked straight at her face and without regrets he said, " Remember who you are. You have done it once, then do it again. This is your fate, your future.. You are strong enough.."

_I am a weed. I am not scared._

Makino nodded.

_I have fought all the bullies in Eitoku. I have fought the most powerful woman in Japan. But I am scared of my own feelings... my own future..._

As Rui started the engine and make a complete turn towards the airport. He thought to himself.

_At the end.. I cannot be selfish. Because that was not me._

At the door.. Tsubaki and the rest of their friends were already waiting. Doumyouji turned towards Makino.

" I'm going..."

_Doumyouji..._

Makino could not give an answer. As if understanding her confusion, Doumyouji said, " You don't have to come with me now. Give me the answer as soon as you can. I'll wait for you."

As he walk through the door, Makino was struck be the fact that Doumyouji seemed taller, older and much more mature. With sure and confident strides, he walked away from her. Secured in knowing that Makino loves him, he was more assured of his decision and vowed to himself.. 

Makino watched Doumyouji stopped all of a sudden.. a few seconds later he yelled for her, " Makino...!!" and threw something towards her. Cleanly catching it with both hands, she realised that she was in fact holding her old messenger toy. She could not remember giving it to Doumyouji. Tentatively, she pushed one of the buttons. Doumyouji's voice rang out loud and clear.

" Even if you are not coming, I'll come back for you."

Looking up, their eyes met and lingered for what seemed ages.. He mouthed the words.. " Four years.."

At that time, Makino did not understand. A few days later, at a press conference in New York, Doumyouji unabashedly made a spectacle out of himself with his obvious ignorance to business and awful English.. but as they all (the rest of F4 gang, Makino, Kazuya, Yuki and Shigeru) watched the news in Rui's room.. they could not miss Doumyouji's words.. " I will make Doumyouji corporation double their returns in 4 years.. and after I do that, I'll bring back the headquarters to Tokyo."

A reporter asked why Tokyo?

" Because there are important people there , you moron."

Shigeru buried his face onto her palm, " How can he use that kind of language in front of reporters."  
Akira shrugged, " Doumyouji is Doumyouji. Hey.. Makino.. where are you going?"

Makino walked out of Rui's room and leaned against the balcony, overlooking a wide field filled with wildflowers and wholesome green grasses. His words kept replaying in her mind.

" Four years.." 

Rui came from behind and put his arms around her. " Are you happy?"  
Leaning against his shoulder, Makino whispered, " Rui... thank you."

Rui just quietly smile and stared at the open field. The sky is clear and the birds are singing. He felt so calm.

Back in New York. Doumyouji received an express package from Tokyo. Inside, it was the Saturn necklace and the old messenger toy. Smiling to himself, he did not even bother to see the sender's name. Switching the toy on, the recorded message was played. A sudden ear-splitting shouting was heard.

"You stupid, octopus head!! How dare you leave me like that!? To punish you.. I want you to keep the necklace and I want you to return it. And if you don't come back and return it to me in four years time, I'll come to New York and get it back from you myself! Understand??!!!"

Doumyouji chuckled.

_That's just like the old Makino I knew. The Makino Tsukushi I loved._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pheww.. It finished.. so happy. This story is my first attempt at HYD fanfiction and to finally finish it.. it felt really good. I would like to thank all of you guys who read this piece of fic and kindly contributed by submitting your reviews. In fact, your reviews help shape the whole story and without your numerous feedback, it would not have become what it is right now. You guys have encouraged me a lot to go on. _

_ And my utmost gratitude, to my sister, azzie for her comments and of course, the great mangaka, Yoko Kamio whose manga, Hana Yori Dango inspired me to no end._

_BTW.. if you guys give me lots of nice reviews.. I'd write an epilogue to this story... just a little omake chapter._

_Disclaimer: All rights to the characters and obvious references to the various manga plotline is owned by the mangaka, Ms. Yoko Kamio, Margaret, her publishers and the anime company who produced HYD: anime. Do not sue me._


End file.
